A New Life
by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
Summary: Bella's family die in a car accident causing her to move to Scotland to live with her dad's brother's family, where she meets the Cullens. But what happens when she ends up having two boys compete for her attention? Will it be Edward or Andrew? not AH
1. Scotland Here I Come

Roses are red

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 1

**Scotland Here I Come**

As Bella looked out of the plane's window down onto the fields below her, her stomach churned at the thought of living here. Forks was bad enough but Scotland, it was colder, greener than and probably just as rainy as Forks. This was going to be hell; she was starting a new school, had no friends and was going to live with family she hadn't seen in about 8 years. Aunt Annabel and Uncle David were nice and she got on with Ailidh really well but it wasn't her family, her parents and little brother – John, had died in a car crash a week ago coming home from her brother's soccer match. Her dad's brother David was the only family members left so Bella was going to Scotland to live with them until she was eighteen.

The plane spiralled down towards Dalcross Airport and landed, we climbed down the stairs out of the plane to be hit by cold winds and rain – perfect. I followed the crowd inside and made my way to the baggage claim. Aunt Annabel squealed and ran over taking me into a warm hug; I hugged her back and walked towards the family.

"Hey Bella. How was the flight?" Uncle David gave me a quick hug.

"Yeah good thanks." I smiled back and he walked over to the carousel and waited for my luggage to appear.

"Hey cuz' looks like you're stuck in this dump with me!" Ailidh gave me a hug and we went to sit down by the cafe. Aunt Annabel stood with Uncle David while Ailidh and I caught up. I had always liked Ailidh; she had short dark hair, brown eyes and lots of piercings. We were only talking for a couple of minutes when Annabel and David came over with my two suitcases. It was quite sad that I could fit my whole life in two suitcases but I wasn't a materialistic person so it was the essentials, photos, books and my cd collection which wasn't that big.

"Okay let's get home; I've got a roast in the oven."

We walked out of the airport and into the car park; David put my luggage in the back of his black jeep as I climbed into the back seat.

"Have you sat you driving test Bella?" David asked as he started the car and drove out of the car park.

"Yeah . . . why?"

"Did you sit a manual or automatic?"

"Manual, dad said it would benefit me to know how to drive a stick."

"Always knew my brother wasn't as stupid as he made out." I could feel myself begin to tear up when he mentioned my dad but I sucked back the tears.

"Why are you wondering?" I was confused by his questions.

"Well I need to know for getting you a car, Ailidh can't drive so you can be drive her about and she can show you the beautiful Black Isle – your new home!" I groaned inwardly as Ailidh groaned out loud. Annabel shot her a glance as David laughed.

"There's nothing to show her apart from a few crappy shops, petrol station and fields filled with cows or sheep!" I had to laugh at that but stopped when Ailidh shot me a serious look.

"I'm not joking Bella that's it, really." I turned to look out the window only to see my reflection – I looked terrible I hadn't slept in days which left me with dark circles under my eyes and my pale skin even paler. I had just cried for days after the accident not wanting to eat or drink or sleep, just lie there. I shook my head to clear the thoughts that plagued me, making me feel so wretched. We drove for about 20 minutes before we came into the little village called Munlochy which would be my home for the next two years. It was really small; it had a local pub, school, grocery store, post office and a gas station.

"Is that our school?" I asked Ailidh as we passed the small building.

"No that's the primary school, you'll be going to the Academy in Fortrose, it's about 15 minutes away from here. We get the bus over there in the mornings" She pointed over to a small shelter with a bench covered in graffiti.

"What's an Academy? You mean a High School?"

"Yeah I suppose but you start Academy when you're about 11 and stay on until sixth year. Don't worry it won't be too different I'm a year younger than you I won't be in any of your classes this year but I will next year."

We drove past a few rows of houses then up a hill, past a park, turned left then right, turning into a small area of housing with a communal car park.

"Home Sweet Home." Annabel turned to me and smiled before jumping out of the car.

I stepped out of the car and looked around there was two rows of houses in the shape of an L, they were all identical. Ailidh trudged toward number 16 which had a small but modest garden with a path leading up to the yellow front door. I followed her with Annabel as David took in my luggage. The inside was pretty small but comfy. The kitchen was long and narrow and very white, the place was spotless and perfect, next was the living room which was a deep red with black leather couches, beautiful pine furniture and a large TV in the corner. The dining room had a large round glass table which had been decorated with napkins, flowers and set for dinner.

"I'll show you your bedroom it's upstairs with mine." Ailidh dragged me upstairs and to the room at the end of the corridor. She opened the door to a large room, it had cream and chocolate walls, a large oak double bed with matching wardrobe, dressers and cabinets, there was a TV with a DVD player and a stereo. It was beautiful, Annabel must have spent a fortune doing the room up for me, tears welled in my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I realised my mouth had been hanging open as I stared round the room in awe.

"You like it?" Ailidh asked.

"Obviously, it's so nice, much better than my one at home." I thought back to my stuffy little room it had no comparison to this one.

Once I stopped crying and closed my mouth Ailidh showed me the bathroom which we shared, it was your normal bathroom – toilet, bath, sink and shower but had the world's make up collection covering the unit. Then she took me to her room, it was the complete opposite to mine. It was black and a deep purple/pink colour with the same furniture as mine but much darker, but it was beautiful too. There were posters of bands and actors and shelves of books – well at least I would have something other than my worn books to read. David had taken my suitcases up to my room so I began unpacking and Ailidh helped me.

"DINNER GIRLS!" Annabel shouted from downstairs.

We went down into the dining room where there was a spread to feed at least ten people. There was a large chicken in the middle, mashed potatoes, roast potatoes, carrots, broccoli, stuffing and gravy. I helped myself to a large plate then a second. I was still hungry after my second helping but didn't want to be greedy. I helped carry the plates through to the kitchen and set the table for pudding. Annabel came through with a cheesecake and cut a large slice for me. I slowly ate it savouring every little piece.

"Right Ailidh, will you help Bella finish unpacking so she can get to bed early. You'll need all your energy for school tomorrow." Ailidh nodded and grabbed my hand to take me upstairs.

"Thanks for dinner it was lovely." I shouted over my shoulder heading upstairs.

As we unpacked my stuff which didn't take that long Ailidh filled me in with gossip about school, boys and my new home.

"You'll probably hate this place as much as I do but it's a good school you know. Not too big but not too small. Just so you know gossip spreads fast round here and everyone knows about the new kid coming to school tomorrow." I groaned at the thought of having every set of eyes watching my every move judging me, it was the last thing I needed.

"Just what I need." I sat down on my bed and lay back.

"It's not that bad you'll get to meet the Cullen family, now that's a family you'll want to know you." I looked up to see Ailidh with love in her eyes.

"Who are the Cullen's?"

"They are like the hottest family in the whole of Britain Bella. There's Emmett big, lots of muscles and intimidating in a good way, Jasper the strong silent type, Edward now where do I start he's soooo good looking like Oh. My. God good looking, tousled bronze hair, gorgeous butterscotch eyes, tall, a bit lanky but not too skinny, one look from him and you're in love but he never dates. Edward is the only one that's available but you probably have a better chance in becoming royalty than his girlfriend. Emmett has a girlfriend - Rosalie who's like a model and Jasper's girlfriend - Alice is like a little pixie you know all sugar and spice. Emmett, Edward and Alice are brother and sister and Jasper and Rosalie are also brother and sister but their surname is Hale. Their all adopted."

"You sound like an avid fan of the Cullen's." She came out of her gaze to stare at me.

"Everyone is a fan either that or their jealous of them. I choose to be fan." She smiled at me then got to her feet. "Better let you get to sleep you'll need all the rest you can get with all the questioning you're gonna get tomorrow." With that she left my room.

I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas and walked back to my bedroom. I slipped under the duvet and switched in my iPod, music always helped me go to sleep somehow. As the music began the thoughts of my family crept into my mind filling it with images, I felt tears well up and spill over silently. The rain noisily clattered of window, the noise was so familiar from home it made me sob slightly. I curled into the foetal position and eventually fell asleep.

**This idea just came to me tonight I still don't know what I think about it but please review and tell me what you think. Thanks **


	2. Fortrose Academy

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 2

**Fortrose Academy**

"BELLA? TIME TO GET UP!" Annabel shouted from downstairs. I groggily swung my legs off the bad and planted them on the floor. I looked at my clock – 7.30am, I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. My hair was untameable so I pulled back into a tangled mess. I washed my face and didn't bother with any make-up it took too long to put on. I made my way downstairs into the kitchen where Annabel was sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea and a magazine.

"Good morning Bella, ready for school?"

"I'm good thanks, suppose I'm ready when's the bus leave?"

"Oh you have plenty of time I thought you would take as long as Ailidh does but I was wrong sorry. Would you like me to get you something for breakfast?"

"Toast will do thanks."

She went over to the bread bin, pulled out a loaf and stuck a couple of slices in the toaster. She took out some butter, jam, marmalade, peanut butter, honey and marmite. I looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't know what you liked so I thought I would buy everything." She smiled and went over to get the toast when the machine began beeping. I decided to go for some peanut butter, it was crunchy my favourite. I had a cup of tea to wash it down then went to go see what was taking Ailidh so long. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I walked in to see clothes lying all over her floor as she twisted and turned in front of a floor length mirror.

"What do you think?" She had black eyeliner on with a heavy layer of lip gloss. She was wearing a black and red striped vest top with a black long sleeved t-shirt underneath with dark jeans and black pumps with skulls on them.

"Very rock chick, suits you." She smiled at me through the mirror then looked me up and down shaking her head.

"You can't wear that on your first day at school. Come over here I think this should fit you, mum bought it for me like I would ever wear it." She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pale pink long sleeved shirt with a white cashmere vest and a pair of white jeans.

"I really don't think it's my style Ailidh." She shook her head pushing the outfit into my arms.

"Go try it on and let me see what it looks like." I walked into the bathroom and changed. I walked back into her bedroom and was greeted with a smiling Ailidh.

"That is SO you Bella, now all you need is some shoes." She rummaged at the bottom of her wardrobe with her bum sticking up for the whole world to see.

"Aha, perfect." She stood up and handed me a pair of white ballet pump flats. "Take off your socks and put them on then we'll sort your hair. Come on hurry up we don't have much time left." I quickly did as I was ordered.

"Sit down there." She steered me in front of her dresser and sat me down on the chair. She pulled my hair out of its mess.

"What kind of hair style do you call that?"

"That's how I wear my hair when it's untameable." I said defensively.

"Well you won't be wearing a hairstyle like that while you're with me. Now what to do? Oh I know how about we curl it slightly, yeah nice a simple."

By the time we were finished I was losing my patient with her tugging at my hair and faffing with my make-up.

"Come on Ailidh we need to get to the bus stop."

"Calm down Bella we have plenty time and I'm nearly finished anyway."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Done now go see the magic I've worked." She walked me over to the mirror and put her hands over my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Taadah! What do you think?"

I stared at myself with shock, compared to the person I had seen in the mirror this morning I was so different. To my surprise I liked the outfit and it actually suited me it clung to my small, curvy frame, my make-up was light with a slight blush on my cheeks and my hair looked like something out of a shampoo advert it shined in loose, chestnut curls down my back.

"I... eh ... I love it thanks." I was speechless.

"You're welcome and you can keep the outfit it suits you better." She smiled at me and picked up her school bag. "We better head or we'll miss the bus."

I followed her downstairs and saw that Annabel was holding out a white school bag with a pink print. She smiled when I walked downstairs.

"I must admit you look much better now and your new school bag matches." She handed me the bag as we headed out the front door. The bus stop was crowded and everyone was staring at me, I avoided all the looks, whispering and nudges going on. Ailidh stopped at two boys who nodded their heads.

"Hey Ailidh what's up?" The boy with dark hair asked.

"Oh nothing much."

"Who's the new girl?" The other boy asked he had long blonde hair that swept across his face. I looked up and he gave me a wink.

"My name's Bella, may I ask who you two are?" They both smirked at each other then looked back to me. The one with the dark hair spoke first.

"I'm Cameron and this is Kevin." Kevin was eyeing up Ailidh with a dirty grin and Ailidh was smiling slightly. "So how you liking Scotland?"

"It's cold but I suppose it's not too bad, it's only my second day so I'll let you know in a couple of days." Just as Cameron was about to say something the bus came along the road and stopped beside the bus stop. I got on the bus behind Ailidh and followed her to a seat. Kevin and Cameron sat in front of us and turned around to face us. I pulled out my iPod and listened to my music while Ailidh spoke to the boys. I looked out the window as we made our way to the school, all we seemed to pass was field after field some had cows in them some were just empty. We went through another village then we came into Fortrose as we and made our way to the school building the butterflies began to pick up speed in the pit of my stomach. The bus lurched to a hault and we filed out of the bus, there were several other buses unloading pupil after pupil who all stared at me and whispered to the person next to them. We made our way into the school, the corridors were lined with kids staring and gawping as if I was an exhibition. I followed Ailidh to the reception where there was a large group of boys and girls. They said hi as we walked towards them.

"Hey everyone this is my cousin Bella" I waved as everyone nodded or waved back. "I'm just taking her to the Mr Henderson's room so she can get her timetable." They all nodded as Ailidh lead me to a room. She knocked on the door which read that it was the Headmaster – Mr Henderson's room. She walked in and introduced me. The man behind the desk had a big bushy speckled beard with a belly that would rival Santa.

"Good morning Isabella it's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out a hand which I shook.

"Thank you, it's nice to be here."

"I have your timetable here; Ailidh will take you to your registration class. There will be someone there to take you to your first period and so on." I nodded ad he handed me the timetable.

"Thank you."

"That is all Miss Swan best be off so you don't miss the bell." Ailidh and I walked out the room and I followed Ailidh up a set of stairs and along a corridor. We stood outside Miss MacDonald's class.

"Okay this is you registration class on also your first period so you know where you're going. I'll meet you outside Mr Henderson's room at break okay? Have fun." She gave me a quick hug and sprinted down the corridor. My stomach lurched as I opened the door and met the sets of eyes staring at me as I walked over to the teachers table.

"You must be Miss Swan correct?" I nodded and she carried on. "Well it's nice to have a fresh face, class this is Miss Swan I hope you will help her if needs be." The class nodded. "You may take a seat beside Kimiko at the back." I looked up to see a girl waving to me, I walked down and sat beside her, she smiled and mouthed a hello and I smiled back. She had dark, chocolate skin with long braided hair, she was wearing black jeans, a deep red, long sleeve t-shirt with a waistcoat on top. Her make-up was light apart from the deep red lips. Miss MacDonald took the register and the class broke into conversation when she finished.

"Hey my name's Kimiko but you can call me Kim."

"Hey I'm Bella."

"So what do you have next?"

"Erm... German with Miss MacDonald." She smiled at me.

"So do I! You can sit with me if you want?" She was so friendly I hoped she was in a few more of my classes.

"Thanks I would like that." We spoke about our other subjects and found out we had English, Maths and Geography together. The bell rang ending registration, the pupils filed out as new faces came in staring at me. I took in a deep sigh as Cameron walked into my class and gave me a wink.

"Do you know Cameron?"

"Yeah he's friends with my cousin Ailidh, Ailidh Chisholm."

"Alright yeah she's in the year below right?" I nodded as Miss MacDonald cleared her throat. The class passed pretty fast. The bell rang and everyone filed out, I picked up my books and put them in my bag looking at my timetable to see what I had next – P.E. great just what I needed. I hit something hard and fell flat on my ass with a huff. A booming laugh erupted and a large hand hauled me up off the floor. I looked up to see what must of been Emmett Cullen he was the exactly how Ailidh had described him.

"Sorry bout that." He was trying to keep from laughing.

"It's okay; it was probably my fault anyway. Sorry." I walked off down a corridor not having a clue where I was going. There was nobody in the corridors to ask for directions so I made my way down to reception. There was no one behind the desk so I rang the bell but still nobody came.

"Lost already new girl?" I turned to see Cameron leaning against the wall outside Mr Henderson's room.

"Yeah, can you tell me where to go for P.E.?" He pointed down passed the canteen to two brown doors.

"That's the first gym the changing rooms are on the left."

"Thanks." I started to walk off towards the two brown doors. I went into the changing room; changed into shorts and a t-shirt Annabel had packed and headed to the gym. The room was empty; I groaned and turned to walk out. I saw a girl run past in shorts and decided to follow her. She ran up the corridor and turned left and went through another set of brown doors. The room was full as we both entered.

"You're late!" A lady in a tracksuit shouted from the front of the crowd. "Come in Stephanie and you must be the new pupil? My name is Mrs Davidson" I nodded and walked towards the crowd of kids. "Today we're going to practise dancing for the school dance in a month's time." The boys all let out groans as the girls fizzed with excitement and started looking for their partners.

"Okay girl's choice, pick your partners please." The girls all darted to the boy of their choice as I stood and watched the chaos. As the pairs lined up, I looked around to see if there was anyone left, fortunately there wasn't.

"Excuse me Miss there's no one left to be my partner." Mrs Davidson turned to see if there was anyone left.

"Wait a minute I'll go get Andrew from the P.E. room I'm sure he won't mind." She walked out of the room as a few girls gave me jealous looks.

I stood looking down at the ground as I heard the girls whisper to each other. A few minutes later Mrs Davidson walked through the doors with someone behind her. He was tall with dirty blonde hair, electric blue eyes and a body which would put models to shame.

"Andrew you will be dancing with Isabella. Now we're going to start with Canadian Barn Dance." She walked over to the stereo. Andrew walked over to me smiling,

"Hi, I'm Andrew." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I blushed and his smile grew wider.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I looked down at the ground looking away from his eyes. He laughed lightly and placed one hand on the small of my back and took my hand in his. I looked up slightly flustered and placed my free hand on his shoulder.

"Just so you know I've never done this kind of dancing before." I looked up into his eyes and got lost in them. He cleared his throat and I shook my head bringing myself back to reality.

"Right class, you will both skip to the right twice then back to the left twice, you will separate stepping back twice, clap your hands once, come back to waltz position, waltz in a six step circle and the girls will go onto dancing with the boy to the right and so on." I looked to Andrew with dread in my eyes; there was no way I was going to get through this period without injury. Amazingly I didn't have any injuries by the end of class and I had enjoyed it apart from dancing with the boys that tried to have a quick feel. I changed quickly and headed to Mr Henderson's office.

"Hey Bella!" I turned around to see Andrew running after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my mates at break?" He gave me a quick smile and nodded to a table that was already filling with boys and girls.

"Erm. . .I said I would wait here for my cousin, sorry."

"No, no it's cool. Well if you change your mind you know where to go." He turned and walked off towards the table.

"Thanks." I shouted back and he turned to give me a wave. I was only waiting a few minutes before Ailidh came towards me with a few other girls, Cameron and Kevin.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?"

"Yeah not too bad."

We made our way to a free table in the canteen, I slipped in beside Ailidh as Cameron, Kevin and the girl's sat down. They girls were deep in conversation about the school dance and who they were going to ask.

"I think Jamie Trent is going to ask you Jenifer that's what Gordon told me anyway." The girl that must have Jenifer blushed and smiled.

"Who are you going with Ailidh?" I looked up to see Ailidh talking to Cameron and Kevin.

"Well she's going with me obviously." Kevin shot Jenifer a dirty look and she stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture by sticking up his middle finger. I quietly laughed at them. Break passed and Ailidh walked me to Biology where I sat at Kim's table. The rest of the day passed in a blur until last period where we had maths. I walked into the class to be met with every set of eyes on me; I ignored them and walked up to the teacher's desk. She was a small elderly lady that smiled at me.

"Welcome to Scotland Isabella, I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks."

"You may take a seat beside Edward and we can begin class." I turned to where she had pointed and looked at the boy at the desk. Edward Cullen no doubt, he didn't look up until I sat down beside him.

"Hey I'm Bella." I smiled at him waiting for a reply but he did was nod his head. I spent the rest of the period in silence and hated it. I made a couple of attempts to speak to him but he would just nod his head or shrug his shoulders. From what Ailidh had said last night I knew I was neither a fan of him or jealous of him, I just didn't like him at all.

**It's a pretty long chapter but there was a lot to write. Hope you enjoy and please review it only takes a minute. **


	3. Shopping!

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 3

**Shopping!**

By the end of class I was desperate to leave, as soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and walking towards the door before anyone else. I was making my way out of the maths block when I bumped into Andrew.

"Hello again." He smiled and I could feel myself blush. I looked down at my feet and shuffled a little.

"Hey." Was all I could choke out.

"How was your first day of school then?"

"Yeah wasn't too bad, apart from being gawped at the whole time and being judged by everyone." My tone was a bit bitter but I didn't really care I just wanted to get home. "I better get going I don't want to miss the bus."

"Yeah, sorry . . . Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." I smiled and started walking down the corridor. The corridors soon filled with kids going in all directions and I found myself lost. I tried to remember where I was but I couldn't place the corridor. I stopped a young girl with dark, pixie like hair,

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the exit is?" She looked up with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, just go down the stairs at the bottom of the corridor, turn left, down to the theatre, turn left again then right. It will take you out by the buses."

"Thanks." I replied smiling.

I set off down the corridor and descended down the stairs turning left twice then right and came out by the buses but I couldn't see the bus I had gotten on this morning in the car park. Ailidh hadn't told me that our bus waited around the corner so it was the first bus out of the school grounds so I stood there in panic as the buses left the car park one by one and I watched them pass me by. What was I supposed to do now? I had decided to go back to Mr Henderson's office and see if he could phone home so Annabel could pick me up. I was walking along the corridor when I saw Andrew coming out of the P.E. staff room. He walked over smiling,

"I thought you were supposed to be on the bus home by now?" He looked a little confused.

"I couldn't find my bus so I thought I could use a phone to call my Auntie to come pick me up." He laughed a little as I looked away embarrassed.

"I'll give you life home, where do you live?"

"Munlochy."

"Well it's your lucky day! I live in Munlochy too."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I really didn't mind if he wanted to take me home but it was better to be polite.

"Honestly I would love the company." He smiled at me and started walking away. "My car is out the front of the school." I followed him to the front doors and out towards a green car. It was parked beside a large, silver car. I noticed Edward, Emmett and the girl I had asked directions for sitting in the car. A tall girl with beautiful long, blonde hair and a boy also with beautiful blonde hair walked passed us and slipped into the car. As Andrew unlocked the car and we slipped in, the silver car backed out and sped away.

"I guess you've heard about the Cullen's?" He glared out the rear view mirror at the disappearing car.

"Yeah my cousin told me about them last night. I sit beside Edward in Maths, he seemed kinda arrogant completely ignored me the whole period." I could hear my tone becoming irked and saw a smile spread across Andrew's face. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just usually girls swan about him as if the sun shines out of his you know what. I'm glad you're not like the other girls." I blushed at his comment but he ignored it and started the car and pulled out of the space.

By the time we got to Munlochy I had found out that Andrew was the school's football team captain, was going to study Sciences in university (who would have thought good looking and brainy!) And from the sounds of it he was like the popular 'jock' around Fortrose, he had his gang of football buddies and their girlfriends but fortunately he didn't. I had only been here one day and I was already drooling over a boy that was way out of my league. I had told him very little about me just the basics thankfully he didn't push about why I had moved.

"Here we go." He stopped, switched off the engine and turned to face me.

"Thanks for taking me home." I looked out to see we right outside the house and Ailidh was gawping out the window with a smirk on her face. I quickly turned back but Andrew was staring at Ailidh too.

"What's she so happy about?"

"I have no clue." I picked up my bag and reached for the door. "Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah sure, see ya."

"Bye." I opened the door and headed to the house. He tooted the horn as he drove off and I turned to wave but he was already gone. I walked up the path and fell through the front door as Ailidh opened it making me lose my balance and stumble over the door step, landing in a heap in the front lobby.

"Hmph!" I landed with a thud. "That's gonna leave a mark." Ailidh burst out laughing as I struggled to get up giving her a glare as I made my way through to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"That . . . was . . . priceless!" She managed through pants of laughter.

"Yeah just hilarious!" I shot back. "Oh and thanks for waiting for me, I had no clue how to get back to the bus had to ask for directions." She stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Oh about that Bells I'm totally sorry, you know what it's like I was talking Kevin and then the bus was moving and I'm sorry I just totally forgot." She looked up with puppy dog eyes making it so hard to stay angry at her.

"Well don't let it happen again." She dropped the act and a smirk grew on her face slowly.

"So how was your drive home? Bet you would've had a better time with Andrew than me anyway. He's a total hotty! Not as nice as Edward but he like the next best thing." I swear this girl had boys on the brain 24/7!

"Come off it Ailidh, we had P.E. together and he saw me when I was going to ask Mr Henderson to use his phone and he offered to take me home that's it. Oh and don't get me started on Edward Cullen I sit beside him in Maths and . . ."

"OH MY GOD! You are sooo lucky Bells!"

"Honestly I'm not; he totally blanked me the whole period. He was so arrogant I don't see what you see in him."

"But he's so hot." Her eyes gazed out the window as she put her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on her hands.

"Yeah, I will admit he is pretty hot but he's so arrogant."

The kettle clicked and I poured myself a cup of tea and headed up to my room, Ailidh followed me dreamily. I threw my bag on the floor and sat on my bed and Ailidh flopped beside me. I drank my tea as Ailidh began to start gibbering about the school dance which was only three weeks away and how she had to start shopping for an outfit for the two of us.

"Whoa whoa whoa I'm not going to any school dance. I didn't at home and I'm certainly not going to start here." Even though I did enjoy the dancing in P.E. but that was with Andrew, oh get over yourself Bella! I shook my head and came back to reality where I was just the boring new girl.

Annabel arrived home about an hour later and started on dinner, while I started on my homework and Ailidh carried on gibbering rubbish, there wasn't much homework to do but I hated leaving it to pile up.

We went down for dinner to see the Uncle David had been held up at work so he wouldn't be home for a few hours. He worked in the city, Inverness which wasn't too far away.

"Well Bells is in desperate need of some new clothes and we have the school dance coming up in 3 weeks so could you take us in and dad could pick us up? Pleeeeease." She batted her lashes and Annabel laughed.

"Och any excuse for you to go shopping Ailidh! I don't see why not." Ailidh's face glowed as Annabel shook her head and took the dirty dishes through to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later we were in Annabel's car heading towards Inverness Centre to go shopping, along the way Ailidh told me all the shops we were going to go to, what styles to look out for and how we had to get a Ben and Jerry's! Annabel dropped us outside the centre and handed Ailidh money,

"Now spend it wisely, I don't want you coming home with rubbish got it? And share it with your cousin." Ailidh rolled her eyes and saluted Annabel. I thanked Annabel and followed Ailidh into the front doors. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a small shop which had clothes bursting off the rails. She started pulling items of clothing out, putting them against me, squinting, shaking her head then putting it back on the rail. After about 15 minutes I had a pile of clothes and was being pushed towards the changing rooms with Ailidh behind me.

"I don't think this is really necessary Ailidh." I would have been better talking to a brick wall as she didn't even answer me but pushed me into the cubicle and drew the curtain.

"Right first outfit Bells." She slipped a pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a black hoodie a skull and cross bones on the back. I walked out to show Ailidh and quickly went back in to the cubicle when she shook her head and wrinkled her nose. I undressed and swapped the clothes for a new outfit. This went on for a good half hour; the pile of clothes had been cut down to half of its original size. We made our way to the till and paid.

"Right one more shop then Ben and Jerry's!" I just followed her and never bothered arguing I would have lost the argument anyway.

We did the same thing in another shop but walked out with only two bags worth of clothes and headed for the Ben and Jerry's stand.

"A scoop of fossil fuel, scoop of cookie dough and a scoop of raspberry bohemian please." Ailidh looked at the scoops nearly drooling and snatched the pot from the girl behind the counter and started scoffing the ice cream.

"May I just have one scoop of phish food please?" The girl handed me the pot and I thanked her and followed Ailidh to a table. We sat in silence while we ate our ice cream and watched people walking by. We went to a few other shops with not that much success for me but Ailidh found the perfect dress for her school dance. It was a mid length, black, square necked dress with a white stripe below the bust with a bow to in the middle; she found a perfect pair of black heels and a black choker to finish the outfit. She had tried to find me a dress but I had refused to try anything on.

David picked us up around 8.30 outside the centre and we were home within 10minutes. We lugged our shopping in the house to be met by a shocked Annabel,

"How did you buy all that with the amount of money I gave you?" She stared at the bags with her mouth hanging open.

"What can I say I have an eye for good clothes and bargains!" Ailidh boasted with a triumphant smile. Annabel just shook her head and chuckled.

We took the shopping upstairs and hung the clothes up in my wardrobe first. I had gotten a pair of black, wide legged jeans, cream cropped trousers, various coloured blouses and t-shirts, a cherry red coat, flats, cardigans and two hoodies. Ailidh threw out a couple of my scabby jeans and worn jumpers; I tried to protest but got nowhere. After we had unloaded the rest of the shopping in Ailidh's wardrobe we went downstairs to make some hot chocolate.

"So what's going on with you and Kevin?" I asked as we sat down at the breakfast bar blowing and taking a sip of my hot chocolate. Ailidh blushed slightly and drank from her mug.

"So . . .?" I rolled my hand for her to answer.

"Nothing much, we've been friends since we were toddlers but lately I can't stop thinking of him and how cute his butt is in those jeans he wears! I mean I think he kinda likes me but I don't know, he asked me to the dance but I don't know if its cause were friends or more."

"Well if you ask me I would say it's more than friends the way he looks at you." She looked up from her mug flustered and smiled.

"You really think?" I nodded my head and her smile grew wider.

We sat and talked over our mugs of hot chocolate and a few too many biscuits. I yawned and stretched as Ailidh copied me. I looked over to the clock to see it was 10pm. We both got up and walked up to our rooms.

"Night Bells." Ailidh saluted as she opened her door and flopped onto her bed.

"Night Ailidh." I replied giggling whilst shutting her door and heading to my room. I changed into my pyjamas, switched on my iPod and curling up under my duvet and feel asleep before the first song was finished.


	4. Wanting More

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 4

**Wanting More**

I stood in the shower trying to wake up; I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, switched off the shower and stepped out into the cold room shivering. I quickly rubbed myself dry and dressed in the outfit Ailidh had picked out for me. It was a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt, ruby, sequined flats and my new cherry red jacket. I walked through to my bedroom, rubbing my hair dry; Ailidh was waiting in my room impatiently.

"Hurry up Bells I still need to do your hair."

"I can do it myself Ailidh; I'm not your life-sized Barbie doll!" She stuck her tongue out and left.

"Fine but if it's a disaster I'm redoing it."

I sighed and sat down at my dresser. I combed the knots out of my hair and pulled out the hair dryer. The warm air blew onto my face making my cheeks glow. When my hair was dry I brushed through my hair, surprisingly it wasn't frizzy, it cascaded down past my shoulders in slight waves. I decided that it was passable and left my room to join Ailidh down in the kitchen picking up my jacket and a scarf. She gave me the thumbs up as I walked into the kitchen and carried on eating her cereal. I quickly made some toast grabbed my bag as I ate going out the door. Unknown to me Ailidh had stopped moving and I walked into her making my toast fall on the ground.

"Oh great that's breakfast out now." I groaned.

"Bells . . ." Her voice was a whisper.

"What?" I looked up to see she was staring at a green car parked in front of our house. I looked inside to see Andrew waving. He stepped out of the car and walked towards us.

"Morning, was wondering if you wanted a lift to school?" I coughed a little in surprise and nodded as he smiled back at me. "Good." He turned to Ailidh. "Do you want a lift too?"

She shook her head and spluttered. "No it's . . . I'll just . . . you know get the bus." He laughed a little as she turned to me mouthing "OH MY GOD!" I rolled my eyes and brushed past her walking to Andrew's car.

"See ya at school Ailidh." I turned to look at her as she started walking.

"Yeah, have eh . . . fun." She snickered as I shot her a glare while Andrew laughed. "Bye Ailidh." She regained her cockiness and waved us off.

"I like your cousin." He said as he started the car and drove off.

"Yea, she's one of a kind." He laughed at that and I joined him.

Andrew did most of the talking as I nodded my head, oohed and aahed. We were at the school quicker than any of the buses. We got out of the car and made our way to the front doors where I went to stand outside Mr Henderson's office to wait for Ailidh. Andrew reached for my arm stopping me; I turned to look at his confused face.

"Where you going?"

"I was going to wait outside Mr Henderson's office for Ailidh and her friends."

"Come sit with me, their bus won't be in for a while yet. I can introduce you to my mates." He directed his head over to the table where a bunch of loud boys were shouting and girls sat giggling and doing their make-up.

"No it's okay, honestly I'll wait here." He took my hand and grinned.

"Don't worry they won't bite ya." I let out a sigh as he tugged my hand.

"Okay then." He smiled widely and led me over to the table. As we walked over the boys stopped shouting and the girls looked up from their mirrors.

"Everyone, this is Bella." The girls looked me up and down and turned back to their mirrors whilst the boys smiled and waved to me. I slipped in beside Andrew and a bulky boy with dark hair and wide green eyes. He put his arm round me and smiled.

"Hey doll face, I'm Hamish." I smiled back wearily and shrugged off his arm finding some confidence.

"Hey I'm Bella, not 'doll face'." Everyone burst out laughing as Hamish pulled his arm back and laughed reluctantly. I looked to Andrew who was also laughing.

"Glad you put him in his place. He thinks of himself as a bit of a Casanova." I let out a puff and rolled my eyes. Andrew introduced me to all the boys and girls but I forgot most of their names straight away. His best friend Jamie who I noticed from a couple of my classes smiled at me then left with one of the girls who had a heavily painted face and gave me a glare as she left. They sat and spoke about the big football match against their rivals next week then the school dance. Hamish looked over to me grinning.

"So who you going to the dance with?"

"I'm not going." All the girls looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"Why not? I thought all girls went to dances like it was some kind of religion." Hamish looked confused.

"Bella isn't your average girl Hamish." Andrew spoke and I looked away feeling embarrassed. "I like it; she doesn't care what others think unlike some people." He never said it but I knew he was talking about the girls sitting down the table from us. The bell rang and we all went our separate ways to registration, Andrew walked with me.

"Well I'll see you at break then?" I nodded and walked into class. I sat down beside Kim as Miss MacDonald began calling out our names and reading out the notices for today. After she was finished Kim turned to me nearly fizzing,

"So what's up with you and Andrew Sinclair? He's is sooo hot. I'm so jealous."

"Nothing really he took me home from school yesterday when I missed the bus and picked me up this morning." Her eyes bugged out.

"You are so lucky, he never really pays attention to the girls here, actually I've never seen him with a proper girlfriend before, sure he goes with them to dances and that but I've never seen him with a girl outside of school you know?" God she was just as bad as Ailidh with her scarily stalker-like attention to boys.

"You have too much time on your hands Kim." She just laughed and carried on talking.

"But you two would make a cute couple." I raised my eyebrows at her. "No seriously I think you would and to have him on your arm you would be so popular."

"I don't want to be popular; those girls that hang around the popular boys are horrible, materialistic snobs that only care about what their make-up looks like." I would NEVER become one of them.

"Watch yourself around them they can be real bitches."

"Don't worry I won't be bothering with them." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it."

The bell rang ending registration as we filed out and headed to our classes. I had Maths next and so wasn't looking forward sitting next to Edward. When I arrived at class he wasn't at the table which I was glad about. I pulled out my books when the chair next to me got pulled back and Edward sat down. He smiled at me and I let out a low groan which I thought he wouldn't have heard but he looked at me glaring, I grimaced and looked down at my book. The class passed slowly as we talked about tangents and worked through our textbooks I would look at Edward to see him looking at me with a look of frustration but he would quickly look away. I had Biology next where I met back up with Kim. We sat and she talked mostly about Andrew through the whole class where I missed what we were discussing. By the time break came round I was glad, I walked down to the canteen with Kim as we queued for something to eat. I took an apple and scanned the canteen for Ailidh, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone waving. I looked around to see Andrew waving at me to come over. Kim nudged me to go forward.

"Go on Bella, you know you want to." I turned to glare at her as she pushed me in his direction. I reluctantly walked over.

"Hey Bella come join us." The boys looked up smiling so I slipped in beside Andrew. They spoke more about the big match as I listened to them contently. I enjoyed their company as they joked and argued with each other and I joined in.

"So why'd you move here?" I looked to one of the boys, I couldn't remember what his name was though. I thought I might as well tell them now and get it over with.

"My family were in a car crash and all died." They all sat silently apart from Andrew who took my hand. I looked up to him a smiled.

"You don't have to tell us." I shook my head and carried on.

"It's going to come out soon or later. Anyways all my grandparents are dead as well and Ailidh's family are the only family I have left so that's why I'm here." We sat in silence for a while until the bell rang thankfully.

Me and Andrew walked down to the gym and went into the changing rooms. I hurriedly got changed and went into the gym where everyone was standing around the stereo. We partnered up, this time the boys chose and before Andrew got to me Hamish had asked me. Andrew glared at Hamish,

"Fair game mate, there's a few over there waiting." He pointed over to two girls who had been sitting at the table this morning; both of them were staring at Andrew waiting for him to pick either one of them. He went over and asked the girl with streaked hair and heavy eye make-up, she flushed a little and stood beside him.

"Today we're going to be learning Strip the Willow. You need line up in groups made up of 3 couples, boys on one side girls on the other. As the music starts the couple at the top will come to together, hold hands and skip in a circle clockwise for six counts, stop then skip anti-clockwise for another six counts. The female will then go to down the line of boys, dosey do with the first boy, come back to their partner then to the second boy and so on. Then when they get to the bottom of the line they will come together and skip in the circle like before then the boy will do as the girl has just done. Once the boy has finished this they will both go down the lines until finished, joining the line at the end, then the next couple will start. Does that make sense?" Everyone nodded as I stood there dumbfounded; how in hell's creation was I going to survive this? Andrew and his partner – Heather joined us along with – oh great Edward Cullen and the tall beautiful girl from the other day, what had Ailidh said her name was? Rosalie? She looked me up and down and looked away to whisper something to Edward. We separated into our two lines and I was at the top – great! The music started and I walked toward Hamish and took his hands. We skipped in a circle, stopped then skipped in the opposite direction. I skipped over to Andrew and dosey doed with him laughing as he spun me around a little too fast, went back to Hamish then to Edward. As soon as our arms linked a jolt went through me and I whipped my arm away staring at him in shock.

"Are you okay?" I turned to look at Andrew who had stepped over towards Edward and was glaring at him.

"Yeah am fine, just static or something." I smiled and he stepped back keeping an eye on Edward. I re-linked my arm with his and carried on with the dance. Every time I linked arms with Edward there was a weird jolt that ran through me, he didn't flinch so I ignored the feeling as I could feel Andrew's eyes watching me.

"Right guys time to go get changed." With that the class split and walked out. Andrew was by my side.

"What happened there when you went to dance with Cullen?" He was glaring at Edward's back.

"Nothing, it was just static or something you know like an electric shock." I shrugged and he dropped the questioning. I took my time getting changed. I overheard girls talking about me in outside my cubicle.

"She has just come here and she's all over Andrew like a rash."

"I know." The other piped in.

"And sitting with us at the table? That has got to stop. I've been after Andrew for months now and I'm not going to let her get swan in and take him from me." She spoke as if he was already her boyfriend. I walked out of the cubicle and her face dropped. I gave her a smirk, lifted my head and walked out of the changing room feeling great.

I walked through the corridors to the canteen turning the corner and walking into the large, loud room as everyone shuffled in the queues, chatted over their lunch and stood around talking. I joined the queue to get my lunch. I shuffled forward and filled my tray with a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water. I went to the till paid for my lunch and Andrew was waving at me to join him. I looked to see Ailidh who was deep in conversation with Kevin so I decided she probably wouldn't notice if I never sat with her. I walked over smiling, I really enjoyed sitting with, they made me laugh and I felt comfortable with them. I sat down in a free space beside Andrew and started eating my lunch.

"Hey Bella, how was last period?"

"Not too bad. I learnt some interesting things after P.E. though." He gave me a puzzled look. "I learnt that you have an admirer." He smiled and straightened up.

"Oh really? And who may that be?"

I directed my head down the table to Heather - the girl who had been talking about me in the changing rooms. "Your dance partner of course." His smile vanished and he grimaced.

"God I can't stand Heather." He groaned. "She's so full of herself the only reason I picked her over Ashley is because she doesn't gawp at me and giggle." I started laughing at the expression of disgust on his face. Heather actually thought she had a chance with him and he couldn't stand her. For some reason I was relieved at this.

The rest of the day passed without any more drama. Andrew had offered to take me home again and I had accepted. I walked out to his car after school feeling butterflies flutter around the pit of my stomach as I got closer to his car. He was waiting for me inside, I noticed Edward was also waiting in his car; he looked up at me as I opened the door of Andrew's car and slipped in.

The rest of the week went by as I got closer to Andrew. We were with each other constantly; he picked me up every morning and took me home. We sat with each other at lunch which really annoyed Heather. We got on so well, I felt like I had known him for months rather than a just a week I felt like we were becoming good friends but I wanted more. On Friday we had just pulled up outside my house and were talking about the big match they had on Saturday.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come watch the game tomorrow? It doesn't matter if you've already made plans I just thought . . ." He was picking at his steering wheel.

"Sure why not." He looked up at me a little shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not. I don't have anything else planned and I'd love to watch you kick some football ass!" We both laughed for a few minutes.

"Well I'll pick you up about 10 o'clock tomorrow is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, do I need to bring my pom poms?" He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Very funny Bella; just be ready at 10."

I nodded and climbed out of the car and walked up the garden path. I waved as he pulled away with a stupid grin plastered on my face.

**It took me a while to write this chapter I'm finding it difficult to write this story I don't know what's going to happen exactly. I'm not really feeling this story as much as my other one I'll keep writing for a few more chapters but I don't know if I'll keep going. Please review and thanks for reading. Much love **


	5. Football, Boys and a Squirrel

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 5

**Football,**** Boys**** and a Squirrel**

As I stood in front of my wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear, the butterflies in my stomach begun fluttering. Ailidh was still fast asleep so I didn't want to wake her up for her opinion so I opted for a pair of light blue jeans, a plain t-shirt, trainers and my waterproof jacket. I put my hair into a ponytail and left the make-up. I made my way downstairs to get some breakfast but made a cup of tea, I didn't think my stomach would be able to cope with food. I sat at the breakfast bar watching for Andrew out the window. It was a few minutes before 10 when his green car pulled up. I jumped from my seat, grabbed my umbrella and left shouting bye over my shoulder. I headed to his car with a big grin on my face.

"Hi." I breathed.

He was in jeans and t-shirt and his hair was a mess, God he looked so good.

"Good morning, I'm impressed to see you were actually up thought I was going to have to wait at least 20 minutes for you." I shot him a glare as he reversed out and drove along the road laughing at me.

On the way to school he told me about the rivals, Gordonston and how they hadn't been defeated in a year. Andrew told me he played forward which meant nothing to me. He rolled his eyes at me when I shrugged my shoulders.

"I basically get the ball passed to me, dribble to the goal and try to score."

"Oh, okay."

Before I knew it we were outside the school.

"We're a bit early because I thought I was going to have to wait for you, sorry."

"Nuh, its fine just means I have more time to brush up on my cheering skills." He laughed at that and smiled.

"I really like you Bella. You're totally different to the other girls here, you don't care what they think, what anyone thinks. I like it." He looked at me seriously.

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks but . . ."

His hand lifted my chin up so my eyes were level with his. "Seriously Bella." Before I could respond his lips were on mine. I sat in shock as his lips moved against mine; I didn't know what to do. He pulled away looking at my shocked face and looked down.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I just . . ."

"No, its okay I was just a little bit shocked that's all I just never expected it that's all. I never thought you felt that way because you know you're the popular boy and I'm just . . ."

"Don't say what I think you're going to say," He cut in before I could finish my sentence. "Bella your perfect, you're beautiful and you don't even realise it." I blushed even more if it was possible. "I really like you and I thought you thought the same but . . ."

Before I knew what I was doing I reached over and kissed him, now it was his turn to be shocked. I pulled away and looked at him sheepishly, as he opened his eyes a smile grew on his face and on mine.

"Well who would have thought it the popular football jock and the new girl?" He smiled at me and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back and was filled with happiness. I pulled back breathless, sitting back in the seat.

"I think we make a good couple." He looked at me seriously as I thought about us being an actual couple.

"Heather will be so mad." A cruel smile grew on my face at the thought of her face when we walked to the table holding hands.

"Now, now Bella remember I like you because you're not like them but I suppose it would be nice to see her little squirrel face when she sees us together."

"Squirrel?" I looked at him confused.

"Yeah don't you think she has a face like a squirrel?" He imitated a squirrel bringing his hands to his chin, scrunched his face up and pulled back his gums exposing his teeth and nattered. I burst out laughing at his impression as he carried on. We sat in his car talking until 10.45.

"Right we better head in or Mr Holmes is going shout at me for being late."

I climbed out of the car as he reached behind him for his football bag and climbed out. We were walking up to the front doors when Andrew took my hand in his. I stopped walking and looked at our intertwined hands.

"Sorry, is it too early for that?" He began to pull his hand away from mine when I tightened my grip on his.

"No, no I just wanted to see what it looked like." I looked up to him and kissed him, his warm lips felt so good against mine. He pulled away first and tugged me forward towards the school. We walked to the gym. I waited as he went into the changing room and got ready. I let out a whistle when he stepped out of the changing rooms, he looked gorgeous, his legs were slightly tanned and muscled, he filled out his red and white strip perfectly and his hair was in a mess but he looked so great with it like that. He smiled impishly and took my hand as we walked out of the building and to the football pitch. I noticed the field was filled with adults and kids as boys in strips passed footballs to each other. I noticed all the girls from the table in short skirts and t-shirts shivering in the cold. One of them noticed us walking towards the pitch, she nudged Heather who turned to her with a cold look, whispered something to her and she snapped around to look at us. Her face dropped as she looked down at our intertwined hands and glared at me as if she was willing me to drop dead there and then. I smiled at her expression and walked confidently by Andrew's side. He gave me a kiss and whispered in my ear. "Be nice." And ran off towards the team who were warming up. They all greeted him with slaps on the back and smiles before resuming their warm up exercises. The opposing team came over and the teams took their places. Jamie was a sub and waved for me to come forward. I walked over as the whistle blew and the game began.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?" He gave me a friendly smile.

"Great thanks just want to get on the pitch and kick some ass."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance."

I turned my attention to the match as the ball got passed to a monster of a boy who sprinted his way up to the goalie. He smashed the ball towards the goal but the goalie saved it diving just in time. There was a sigh of relief from the crowd of people and then clapping. The goalie kicked the ball and sent it flying up towards the opposite goal, there was a roar from the crowd as it landed on the ground and Andrew ran towards it at such a speed everyone was trailing behind him. He carried on towards the goals, shuffled the ball passed some defenders and shot it into the back of the goal. Everyone started screaming as the team clapped Andrew on the shoulders, I jumped up and down and whistled as loudly as I could. Andrew turned to me and smiled making me blush a little. The game carried on with the ball being kicked up and down the pitch. The whistle blew for half-time and the team ran towards Mr Holmes for a pep talk. They were all panting for breath as they drank from their water bottles. The whistle blew again and they swapped sides and resumed the game. A few minutes into the second half the 'monster' as I called him scored a goal which got a lot of boos from the crowd.

"COME ON FORTROSE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The other team nearly scored but the goalie saved the ball again. The ball passed between the two teams as they tried to score. Hamish got the ball off one of the forwards of the other team and ran towards the goal; he flicked the ball in the air and passed it to Andrew, before he could move a defender tackled Andrew down to the ground. I let out a gasp as he fell to the ground with a thud and winced. The crowd let out a wave of boo's as the referee came up and spoke to the boy who had tackled Andrew. They argued then Andrew got to his feet and the crowd cheered.

"What's happening?" I looked to the substitute.

"We're getting a free kick. Andrew will probably take it he's the best."

I watched as Andrew took the ball and placed at the ground as the goalie squatted down and focused on the ball. All the footballers stood around Andrew as he looked from the ball to the goalie and took a few breathes. He shifted his weight then jogged to the ball before smashing it forward. The goalie dived to the right as the ball went to the left and smashed into the net. Everyone jumped up and down and screamed, I found myself doing the same thing. The whistle blew soon after as the crowd clapped and cheered as the boys shook hands and ran off the pitch. Andrew ran towards me picking me up and twirling me.

"You were amazing!" He kissed me as he twirled me then put me down on my feet and took my hand in his.

"Thanks." He gave me another kiss as the team came over and gave him slaps on the back. We all walked back to the school as they excitedly talked about how they kicked ass. I waited outside as Andrew changed back into his jeans. They all came out noisily discussing something.

"Well Andrew's parents are away so why not there?" I heard Hamish suggest. The group nodded and looked to Andrew.

"Why not, suppose we have to celebrate." They all high fived each other and smiled as Andrew walked over to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked him taking his hand in mine.

"Oh we were planning on having a wee celebratory party at mine for beating Gordonston's butts! You wanna come?"

"I don't know I'll need to ask my Auntie, would I be able to invite Ailidh?"

"Sure you can invite anyone you want, half the school will probably turn up anyway." I smiled at him as he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Oh get a room love birds! YUCK!" Andrew turned around and punched Hamish on the arm but he dodged it and began laughing.

We stood outside the changing room as the guys planned the party. It was going to start at 8 and Hamish was going to get his older brother to buy some beer and some others were going to bring some drinks. At first I was unsure about the drink but I forgot that the legal drinking age was 18 here and some of the team were that age. Finally they had discussed all that was needed and parted ways.

"So do you want to go do something?" He asked as we got into his car.

"Yeah okay, what you got planned?"

"Well we could go to the cinema?" I shook my head. "Or ice skating?" Way too dangerous for me so I shook my head again. "Well what about going into town? There's a few things I'll need to get for the party."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Fine, that's that sorted out."

We pulled into a car space in the multi story car park 20 minutes later and made our way to the centre, the place was packed with shoppers. We went to a couple of shops where Andrew bought plastic cups, bottles of juice, snacks and bin bags. After we got everything we decided to go for a Ben & Jerry's ice cream. We sat down at table while we ate out ice cream.

"I'm just nipping to the toilet." He reached forward gave me a kiss then walked off. I carried on eating my ice cream and watched all the shoppers pass me by. Once I was finished I got up to my ice cream pot in a bin when I walked into something falling to the ground. Before I fell I felt two hands around my waist catching me before I fell. I looked up to see Edward Cullen smiling at me.

"Sorry about that I wasn't looking at where I was going." I blushed slightly.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." He was laughing slightly. His smile made his pale face glow making him look like an angel. I shook my head. _Bella you just__ started going out with a gorgeous guy. Cut it out! _

"Err . . . thanks again." I shrugged out of his arms and picked up the bags of shopping.

"What were you shopping for?"

"Nothing." He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the bags. "Oh those, yea, there not mine their . . ."

"Mine." I turned to see Andrew behind me taking the bags out of my hands glaring at Edward.

"I see. Having one of your parties?" He looked back at Andrew.

"Yeah, we won the football match so we decided we should celebrate." He puffed his chest out a little boasting.

"Well I might come round with my brothers and sisters then." Andrew's face dropped into a scowl and I could have sworn Edward flashed a smile at Andrew. "Goodbye." With that he walked off to join his family who were standing waiting for him.

We wandered around a couple of shops and headed to Andrew's car and made our way back to Munlochy. We went back to Andrew's house where I helped him set up the house for the party. We drove up to the back of Munlochy and turned down a dirt track where we passed a large, white house which was surrounded by trees.

"Who lives there?" I asked as I stared at the house in awe it was beautiful – it was crisp white, at least 2 stories tall and a large lawn.

"That's the Cullen's house." He didn't sound too happy so I changed the subject.

"So where are your parents?"

"They're away on business, my mum's a manager of the RBS (Royal Bank of Scotland) so she travels a lot and my dad works on the rigs offshore."

"Oh so are you alone a lot."

"Yeah most of the time." He didn't seem bothered by the fact which I didn't understand but I just left it. We drove down the track for a couple more minutes and pulled up to a beautiful house overlooking the village. It wasn't as beautiful as the Cullen's house but I didn't think that needed to be mentioned.

"It's beautiful Andrew." I looked at the house dreamily and climbed out of the car. He opened the front door to a long, narrow hallway lined with art, I gawped as he gave me the tour of the house. After the tour we put all the breakables in a cupboard and locked it; we cleared away most of the furniture and left only what was necessary. I collapsed onto the couch absolutely exhausted and Andrew did the same.

"How about something to eat? Maybe some pasta?"

"God yeah I'm starving." He pushed himself up out of the couch and headed into the kitchen where I followed him.

"How can I help?"

He pulled out a pan, filled it with water a put it on the stove.

"You could cut some peppers for me." He pulled out a red and yellow pepper from the fridge, a chopping board and a knife. I started slicing the peppers as he got a can of tomatoes, an onion, some herbs and the pasta. He chopped the onion and began frying it whilst he put the pasta into boiling water. He took my sliced pepper strips and added them to the frying pan, I watched as he finished cooking the onions and peppers, added the tomatoes, herbs and some cream. He drained the pasta and added it to the sauce.

"There you go." He placed a bowl of the pasta in front of me and tucked into it.

"Oh.My.God! This is so good." He looked at me smiling.

"You sound so surprised Bella." He sounded a little offended.

"Well I am to be honest I didn't expect you to know a how to boil an egg let alone make this." He smiled as he took a mouthful of the pasta.

"Well what can I say? Living on your own most of the time has its advantages."

"It sure does; you can cook for me anytime you like."

"I'll keep you to that." I blushed a little and carried on eating. After lunch we washed the dishes and drove back to my house. As we pulled up outside the house he switched off the engine and turned to me.

"Here's my mobile number text me when you've asked your Auntie if you can come and I'll pick you up." Handing me a piece of paper.

"Okay, but I can get a lift over you don't need to come pick me."

"I want to though." I smiled up at him.

"Fine." I gave him a kiss and got out off the car.

**Well there's another chapter hope you enjoyed I'm just writing the other chapter so it should be up pretty soon. Please review I really like to hear what you think and the more reviews I get the faster I write ****because**** I can't wait for you to review again so please review. Thanks **


	6. The Party

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 6

**The Party**

I sat in front of my dresser as Ailidh busied herself with my hair and make-up. Annabel had said we could go to the party but that she wanted to meet Andrew first. When I had phoned him he surprisingly seemed more than happy to meet my family and said he would pick us up at around 7.30pm. Ailidh had given me the 3rd degree on what had happened before the football game, during and afterwards wanting to know every little detail down to what I was wearing, what Andrew was wearing, where we were and who was there. After the questions and a quick phone call to Kevin telling him about the party we picked out our outfits and showered. Finally after 40 very monotonous minutes Ailidh straightened up and let me look in the mirror. I stared at the mirror totally flabbergasted. **(A/N Love that word!) **My hair was loosely curled and half was pulled back into a clasp, my make-up was simple; mascara, dark blue eyeliner and lip gloss. I wore a midnight blue smock top with leggings that cut off at the knees, a sparkly scarf and black wedges which weren't too high but gave me little height.

"Oh my god thank you Ailidh." I spun around looking at my reflection smiling for ear to ear.

"Well I do try." She gave me a little curtsey.

Ailidh was wearing a black vest top, tartan miniskirt, striped black and red socks that came just above her knees and Doc Martins. Her make-up was the usual; mascara, heavy black eyeliner and smoky eyes and her hair was straightened and twisted into spikes at the ends.

Just before 7.30 the door bell rang as I ran to answer it before my family. I flung open the door to see Andrew leaning against the doorframe. He looked me up and down and an impish grin grew across his face as he let out a low whistle.

"You look . . . beautiful." I blushed slightly at his words feeling happy I had let Ailidh use me as her personal Barbie doll. I looked at Andrew a little confused to see him wearing the same outfit of jeans and a t-shirt that he had on this afternoon. I suddenly felt very over dressed and was not happy that I had let Ailidh use me as her Barbie.

"So do you." I lied. He walked in laughing and took my hand.

"I haven't changed yet." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh."

I led him through to the living room where Annabel, David and Ailidh sat waiting to meet Andrew. I awkwardly introduced him to Annabel and David.

"Annabel . . . David this is Andrew." Andrew stepped forward stretching his arm out as Annabel and David stood up.

"It's nice to meet you." He said shaking their hands.

"Hi Ailidh." She simply waved back to him.

"It's nice to meet you too Andrew." They both said to him. We sat down as Annabel and David questioned him about the party. He answered them confidently and politely, Annabel took to him straight away but David weighed him up but eventually warmed to him.

"Right enough chit chat we gotta go the party will be starting soon" Ailidh sprang from her chair and headed to the front door.

"It was nice to meet you." Andrew said sweetly as he took my hand and we followed Ailidh.

"Have fun girls!" Annabel shouted.

"Yeah, we will!" Ailidh shouted back as we stepped out into the cold, dark street toward Andrew's car. I slipped in the front as Ailidh climbed in the back.

When we pulled up to Andrew's house the lights were on and music was blaring out the windows. I guessed it was a good thing that no one lived near him or they would have had a long night ahead of them. The house was already pretty full of kids dancing around holding plastic cups. Andrew led us into the kitchen where we got a drink, I opted for some cola while Ailidh filled hers with vodka and topped it with Irn Bru and Andrew got a chilled beer from the fridge. Ailidh pulled out her phone, plugged her finger in her ear and walked out of the room. She came back in a few minutes later wearing a grin.

"Kevin's just outside with Cameron; I'm just going to get them okay?" She shouted in my ear. I nodded and mouthed. "Okay."

Andrew led me upstairs to his room and closed the door behind us.

"I'm just gonna get changed then we can go down into the party." He pulled a shirt and fresh jeans out of his wardrobe and pulled his t-shirt off. His chest was toned perfectly and his skin had a slight tan. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, he looked up at me staring and smiled, I looked down blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I. . ." I turned around to face the wall. Andrew's hand was on my shoulder turning me back around; he was still bare-chested which didn't help. My eyes went straight to his chest and I watched it shake as he laughed. His hands cupped the sides of my face lifting it up to look at him. He leaned in and kissed me making me instantly forget about his chest. My lips moved against his as his hands moved around my neck and snaked into my hair. I raised my hands from my sides and placed them on his warm chest limply. His lips felt so good against mine. His hands ran down my back stopping at the small of my back pulling me closer to him. I let out a shiver which made him smile against my lips. I pulled away breathless and light headed.

"Wow." Was all I could say as I smiled cheerily. He pulled away and got changed as I sat down on the bed trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Right, ready to face the party now?" I nodded as he took my hand and led me downstairs into a quiet room where a bunch of boys were sitting with girls on their knees wearing next to nothing. Heather and another girl were sitting on Hamish's knees. Heather gave me a cold look when we walked in. She was wearing a tube top showing her pierced belly button, a skirt that barely covered the essentials and a pair of high strappy heels. The boys all cheered as we walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Here's the golden boy!" Jamie shouted as they cheered again clinking their bottles of beer and taking a swig. They began reliving the football match telling their versions of what happened. After hearing a dozen different versions of the match I decided I needed to get out of here before I fell asleep.

"I'm just going to the toilet." I shouted in Andrew's ear, he nodded and I got up taking my drink with me. I pushed my way through the busy corridor, up the stairs and down the top floor landing to the toilet; I knocked on the door and entered. I closed the door behind me locking it and checked to see if it was properly locked. I quickly did the toilet scared that someone would barge through the door, washed my hands and checked my hair and make-up in the mirror – fine, so I left. The music blared as I opened the door to be face to face with Alice Cullen.

"Hi Bella! You look real pretty." She was fizzing like a little pocket rocket and looking stunning. She was wearing a white wrap around top with red cut offs and red pumps.

"So do you." She beamed back at me.

"Do you want to come and sit with my family for a wee while? We haven't really met properly they would love to meet you." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes that you couldn't say no to.

"Okay but only for a wee while okay?" She let out a little squeal and dragged me down the stairs and out the back door onto the decking. Her brothers and sister were sitting around the large garden table. She pulled me out and introduced me to the family.

"Everyone this is Bella, she moved here from America remember?" They all nodded. "Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper." He was wearing a matching white turtle neck jumper and jeans, he nodded as I smiled. "And this is Emmett and Rosalie." Emmett was wearing a dark t-shirt with black trousers and beamed at me while Rosalie looking like a model in a skin tight lavender dress gave me a scowl as I timidly smiled back. "And you know Edward." He was wearing a matching midnight blue shirt with dark jeans; his bronze hair messed up. He smiled a crooked smile that made me go weak at the knees. I stared at him for a few seconds before I smiled back.

"Hi." I quietly said to them all.

Alice pulled me down to sit with them as she fired questions at me. Jasper just watched Alice, Emmett smiled most of the time, Rosalie just looked at her nails and glanced around the garden and Edward stared at me never speaking but smiling every so often. Alice told me that they had lived in America for a few years before they moved here with the mum and dad, Esme and Carlisle. I was telling them about Forks when Andrew came out with a glare on his face.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." He looked a bit angry and I decided that I wasn't helping by sitting here so I stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry I met Alice on the way back from the toilet and I came out to meet her brothers and sister that's all, I didn't realise I had been gone so long." He grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him and put his arm around my waist staring at Edward the whole time I could smell the beer off him. I looked away embarrassed then looked up to the Cullen's.

"Sorry but I think I should go now." I was pulling Andrew back into the house.

"You don't have to leave just because he wants you to." Andrew spun around staring at Edward as if he was going to pounce on him. Andrew was bigger than Edward and would probably win in a fight against him but no doubt Emmett and Jasper would get involved and Andrew would definitely lose. I pushed Andrew back towards the house as Edward began laughing.

"Fuck you Cullen!" He slurred the words at Edward which only made him laugh more. I could see the anger growing in his eyes.

"Please Andrew don't." I pleaded with him but he moved forward. "Andrew?" I pulled his face down to look at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't; let's just go inside okay?" He looked at me then smiled. He leaned down and kissed me, he kissed me roughly the taste of beer making me gag a little. I pulled away slightly embarrassed in front of the Cullen's and pulled him inside. He looked over his shoulder with a smug grin on his face no doubt at Edward.

We walked into the kitchen where he went to the fridge and pulled out another beer. He drank it quickly and pulled out another. We walked back through to the living room with the other guys. They spoke about girls and football non-stop. Around 1am people started to leave as I pulled out my phone to call Ailidh. It rang a couple of times before she answered giggling.

"Hello?"

"Ailidh it's me. Where are you? We'll need to go home soon." She giggled some more and I heard a male voice in the background – Kevin no doubt.

"Oh, I phoned mum ages ago told her we were staring at a Andrew's house so you can just stay there and I'll come round in the morning and call mum to pick us up." I couldn't believe she had done that I didn't want to stay here.

"Ailidh I really think we should go home. Where are you anyways?"

"I'm not at Andrew's so just stay there until the morning okay?"

"But . . ." Before I could answer the line went dead. Great so I was stuck here for tonight, I couldn't go home because then I would get Ailidh in trouble.

By 2am everyone had left apart from the ones that had fallen asleep. Andrew was sitting with Jamie his heading bobbing has he drifted off.

"Jamie will you help me put him to bed?" Jamie looked at Andrew laughed and nodded. He seemed to be the only sensible one out of the group that hadn't been drinking. We slung Andrew's arms over our shoulders and carried him up to his room. We threw him on his bed where he groaned, rolled over and started snoring slightly.

"He really likes you Bella. He hasn't really ever had a girlfriend but you're all he speaks about ever since the first day you started school." I looked down at Andrew.

"Thanks Jamie."

"You know that his parents don't really spend much time here, he gets real lonely you know? I think that's why he never really had a girlfriend; he didn't want to get attached then for her to leave him like his parents do." Jamie looked at him with sadness.

"Okay, I think I better get him into bed so he can sleep off all that beer." He laughed as he headed for the door but stopped as he walked out into the corridor.

"Please don't break his heart Bella."

"I don't intent to." He gave me a smile as he turned and walked out.

I took off his shirt and shoes and rolled him into the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over him. I stroked his hair and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight Andrew." His eyes opened as he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I love you Bella." The words came out a little mumbled.

"I love you too Andrew." I couldn't believe the words came out of my mouth but I supposed I did love him even though I had only known him for a short period of time.

"Please don't hang about Cullen though." He mumbled back.

"Why not?" His brow creased.

"Cause he's not nice Bella, I don't trust him. I don't like you being around him any of them." The words came out as clear as day.

"Why don't you trust them? What have they done?" I was confused to why he would say that, he mumbled back a reply but I couldn't understand him. "What Andrew?" But it was too late he had fallen asleep. I was still wide awake so I decided I would make a start on cleaning up the mess.

I took a bin bag from the kitchen and started filling it with the empty plastic cups that were strewn all over the house. The patio doors will still open letting in cold air so I went over to close them.

"Sorry I forgot to close it." I jumped up letting out a scream my hand reaching for my heart as I spun around to see Edward Cullen standing in front of me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" He came over to me.

"Yeah am fine you just gave me a fright I thought that everyone had gone home." He tried to hide a smile biting his lower lip.

"Do you want help cleaning?" I began to shake my head.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Andrew isn't going to know he's passed out on his bed and it's not really as if I'm going to try anything with you. He has made it clear that you're his girlfriend and I wouldn't try to break that relationship." I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Okay but you better not tell him to piss him off again. You did a good enough job tonight." He lifted his arms up in surrender.

"I apologise for that but it was so hard to take him seriously when he was swaying and slurring." He began laughing again.

"He wasn't swaying and he only slurred a little!"

"Okay."

We carried on cleaning until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"I'm going to have to go to bed now I can't keep my eyes open any longer but thanks for staying back and helping clean up."

"It's okay I had nothing better to do. Goodnight or should I say Good morning"

"Good morning."

"Well Good morning Bella, have a good sleep." He walked off out the front door leaving me in the room alone. I made my way up to Andrew's room where he was still snoring in his bed but had rolled over to the far left. I curled up on the edge of the bed and pulled a blanket over myself and fell asleep straight away.

**The next chapter will have Edward's point of view for a wee bit. Hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think. Thanks **


	7. The Unattainable Angel

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. Thanks for all the reviews I'm so glad you all like the story, a few of you have given me constructive criticism which I'm thankful for I will try to sort out any problems. Anyway here's another chapter this time I did it in Edward's point of view, it's a bit repetitive but I tried to make some differences in it too. I think it's only going to be a one off thing it's mostly going to be in Bella's point of view.**

Chapter 7

**The Unattainable Angel**

**(EPOV)(Edward)**

The party had not been what I had expected, my family and myself were sitting outside in the garden listening to the drunken antics of the half the school inside. I had hoped to see Bella but couldn't see her anywhere. All I thought about was her, her intoxicating scent that overwhelmed me. When I had first met her in Maths I could barely control myself, my instincts had come alive when her scent had filled my nostrils as the monster inside me roared to be released. I was fighting my inner monster so much that I couldn't focus on class not that I needed to. I had contemplated ways on how to lure her after school to drain her, drink her luscious smelling blood.

I had thought that the next time I saw her I would be able to maintain some level of control over myself but it was just as hard as the first time I had met her. I couldn't speak to her I was scared a growl would leave my lips and I would pounce on her. I held my breath which helped but when I looked at her I wanted her even more. I had decided that it would better to just keep our contact to a minimum although I wanted to be around her, to speak to her, to watch her but I knew it would only make things more complicated to get involved with a human.

Days passed as nothing passed our lips in class. I watched her as her brow would crease in concentration at the complicated equations, sticking out her tongue. She looked so beautiful; I noticed I was spending most of time watching her as my obsession grew. Alice had seemed to take a liking to Bella as well, Jasper didn't say much, Emmett thought she was amusing and Rosalie didn't pay her any attention. We had decided to go into town Saturday as Alice had a vision of her finding a perfect outfit in the sales. I had been walking back from the book shop when I caught the wonderful smell of freesias and something hitting my chest – Bella. I quickly caught her before she fell to the ground. My inner monster rose with the smell but I fought it off. She looked up at me, red rose in her cheeks making her look beautiful; her beauty took my breath away she was like an angel sent from heaven.

"Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." She blushed up at me.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." She was staring at me but I couldn't hear what she was thinking, she shook her head.

"Err . . . thanks anyway." She shrugged out of my arms and picked up her shopping.

"What were you shopping for?" I asked.

"Nothing." I looked at her questioningly and inclined my head raising an eyebrow to the shopping in her hands. "Oh those, yea, they're not mine their . . ." Just then I heard angry thoughts shouting at me.

"Mine." Andrew Sinclair came up behind Bella and took the bags from her glaring at me.

_"Piss off Cullen, she better not have invited him to the party."_

Well that's a nice of him I thought.

"I see. Having one of your parties?"

"Yeah, we won the football match so we decided we should celebrate." He puffed his chest out boasting the information as if I would be bothered.

_"He wouldn't__ come,__n__o he wouldn't go to the par__ty, they never go to any of the parties."_

Well now I had to go to the party just to see his face when we turned up it would be an absolute picture. "Well I might come round with my brothers and sisters then." Andrew's face dropped into a scowl which I smiled at but quickly wiped off my face. "Goodbye." I decided that I had toyed with him enough.

As I walked up to my family they gave me confused looks apart from Alice who was shaking excitedly.

"I'm so glad I got that outfit in the sales I knew there must have been a reason for it!" She skipped towards me. Jasper looked from me to Alice and back.

"What did you do? She's so excited." Jasper looked at me worryingly.

"We're going to Andrew Sinclair's party tonight!" She piped up enthusiastically. Rosalie looked at me screwing up her nose, Jasper rolled his eyes groaning and Emmett grinned from ear to ear; for some reason he loved being around humans.

It had been a long afternoon I had been so impatient at the thought of meeting Bella again, getting to see her, smell her scent. I paced around my room in a circle.

"Edward you're going to wear a path in the carpet if you keep it up at this speed." Alice snapped at me from her room across the corridor.

I looked at my clock to see there was only 20 minutes left until we could leave the house and go to the party. Alice had picked out an outfit for me and Jasper, I looked over to the midnight blue shirt and dark wash jeans that Alice laid on my bed earlier this evening and got dressed. Once I had dressed I made my way downstairs to see my brothers and sisters waiting for me. Alice was in a white top and red trousers; she sat on the edge of her seat fizzing with excitement. Jasper was beside her in a matching white turtle neck and jeans with an unreadable expression on his face but I could hear that he wasn't too keen to go to the party. Rosalie sat beside Emmett in a lavender coloured dress that made her true beauty shine and Emmett wore a t-shirt and trousers.

"Right let's go." Alice sprang from the seat taking Jasper's had and skipping to the front doors. Emmett also followed, dragging Rosalie behind him.

We made our way out to my Volvo and all piled in; it only took us a few minutes to reach the house which was already beginning to fill up. The music blared through the house as we walked in the sea of people parted as we walked into the kitchen. I felt every set of eyes look at us in surprise; it was the first time that we had ever gone to a party here. We opened the patio doors which lead out onto decking; there was a large wooden garden table in the centre that was empty so we decided to stay here for now. We sat around the table listening to the kids staggering and stumbling about the place as I walked through the house scanning the rooms looking for Bella. Girls would bump into me purposely trying to engage in conversation but I just ignored them and carried on looking for her. I gave up after a while and walked back to my family who were sitting silently in the garden looking like they would have more fun at a funeral. Alice was still fizzing in her seat and Emmett giddily watched kids fall over which made him laugh loudly. Jasper just watched Alice as Rosalie studied her nails. I had been so selfish making them come here so I could see Bella, they didn't want to be here and it was understandable, we didn't socialise with any of the students at school and didn't want to but I had to see Bella. She was all I could see, she took up my every thought; her long chestnut hair; beautiful hazelnut eyes, perfect pink lips and her smile it made her look like an angel. She was an angel I was certain. I was just about to leave when Alice stood up.

"Just going to freshen up won't be long." Before we could ask her why she had disappeared inside the house as we looked at each other confused.

She came back 5 minutes later skipping out onto the decking. Bella stumbled out after her looking a little sheepish.

"Everyone this is Bella, she moved here from America remember?" We all nodded I couldn't believe I had scanned the whole house for her and Alice went in and came out with her in 5 minutes. She introduced Bella to all of us as she smiled shyly and blushed slightly. She looked so beautiful, now I had known why Alice had picked out my outfit it matched Bella's; we both wore matching midnight blue outfits.

After the introductions Bella sat down with us as Alice asked her question after question which she answered. All I could was stare at her she was so beautiful; her curled hair cascaded down her back as she flicked it out of the way. When she smiled it lit up her face making it even more beautiful – perfect. I heard heavy footsteps then Andrew's angry thoughts shouted at me.

_"What the HELL is she doing with them?!"_

He stumbled out of the patio doors coming over to the table glaring at me.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Bella looked up cringing and walked over to him trying to explain where she had been, he took her hand pulling her towards him and wrapping his arm around her. She looked up at us apologetically.

"Sorry but I think I should go now." She turned to the house and pulled Andrew with her. I suddenly felt angry that he had taken her away from me, from us; we were all enjoying her company - well apart from Rosalie.

"You don't have to leave just because he wants you to." My family stared at me in shock as Andrew spun around glaring at me with pure fury in his eyes.

_"You don't want to mess with me Cullen I'll take you out easily! Fucking cheek of him__ like Bella would rather be with him over me."_

I had to laugh at his comment there was no way he could 'take me out easily'.

"Fuck you Cullen." His words came out slurred which made me laugh even more, he could barely stand up let alone fight me. Bella looked up to Andrew pleadingly.

"Please Andrew don't." He took a few steps toward me as I kept a cool gaze on him. Bella's hands pulled his face down to hers. "Andrew? Please don't; let's just on inside okay?" He looked down to her.

_"G__od she's so beautiful, what did I do to deserve her?"_

He smiled at her leaning down to kiss her. He kissed her with no passion as she stiffened slightly in his embrace and pulled back. Her face looked away embarrassed as she pulled him into the house. Andrew looked back at me with a smug grin on his face.

_"Unlucky Cullen looks like I win. She's mine."_

A low growl passed my lips as they walked into the house together but he was right she was with him.

Shortly after that we left the party and went home. We sat in the living room with Esme and Carlisle but eventually everyone went off with their partners leaving me in the room by myself. I thought about Bella, how she should have been my other half. I went over to my piano and let my fingers drift over the keys helping me forget the angel that evaded my every thought. As my fingers danced along the keys I pictured Bella smiling, the heat rushing to her cheeks as she laughed. As I finished the melody Bella was still all I could think about I had to see her. I deliberated on going back to Andrew's house to see if she was still there. Andrew would most likely be passed out snoring as loud as a fog horn.

I ran through the tress like a wraith letting the wind blow through my hair feeling the freedom. My running was cut a bit too short for my liking as Andrew's house came into view, there was no music playing anymore but all the lights were still on. I decided to go through the patio doors at the back of the house, as I slipped through the doors and into the kitchen. There were a few people passed out on the floor snoring slightly but I couldn't see Bella. Figuring she had gone home I headed back to the kitchen to slip out the patio doors when I saw her pulling them closed.

"Sorry I forgot to close it." Bella let out a scream as she jumped round holding her chest. Her heart beat picked up racing ten to the dozen. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" I took a few steps toward her.

"Yeah am fine you just gave me a fright I thought that everyone had gone home." She looked a little flustered with a hint of colour in her cheeks. She looked like a true angel; I could feel a smile trying to creep on my face but tried to cover it by biting my lip unsuccessfully.

"Do you want help cleaning?"

She instantly shook her head. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Andrew isn't going to know he's passed out on his bed and it's not really as if I'm going to try anything with you. He has made it clear that you're his girlfriend and I wouldn't try to break that relationship." I watched her as she considered what I had said willing that she would let me help her so I could be in her company for longer.

"Okay but you better not tell him to piss him off again. You did a good enough job tonight." Her tone was stern as she gave me an irritated look. I lifted my hands up in surrender happily accepting her rules.

"I apologise for that but it was so hard to take him seriously when he was swaying and slurring." And thinking he could beat me – not likely!

"He wasn't swaying and he only slurred a little!" She shot back defensively.

"Okay." I dropped it seeing her getting angry.

We picked up the empty plastic cups, napkins and beer bottles strewn throughout the house. We didn't speak too much but it didn't bother me I was just happy to be with her, near her. We had nearly cleaned the house but as I watched Bella I could see her eyes beginning to droop and she began yawning.

"I'm going to have to go to bed now I can't keep my eyes open any longer but thanks for staying back and helping clean up." She brought her hand to her mouth covering a yawn.

"Its okay I had nothing better to do. Goodnight or should I say Good morning?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Good morning."

"Well Good morning Bella, have a good sleep." She smiled back at me as I walked out the front door and headed home.

As I stepped in through the front doors a large smile was plastered on face, I was so glad that I had gone over there and had the chance to be with Bella. She was perfect; beautiful, smart, thoughtful and caring. There was only one problem now – I wanted her but couldn't have her. The beautiful angel had chosen Andrew, she was unattainable. An unattainable angel that I wanted, needed, craved so desperately but could not have. But I would wait for however long it took for him to break her fragile heart and I would be there to pick up the pieces and mend them with my love for her that would never die.

**Well that's another chapter done. I wasn't sure if I went a little OTT with the BellaxEdward stuff but that's what I feel Edward should be like. Hope you enjoyed please review I want to know what you thought. Thanks **


	8. My Little Yellow Bug

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**So sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter I'****ve been working ****so many shifts I haven't had time to go on my laptop! But I eventually got it finished and I hope you enjoy!**** Please review and tell me what you think x x**

Chapter 8

**My Little Yellow Bug**

**(BPOV)**

I woke up to Andrew's groans; I rolled over to see him wincing with his arm draped over his face covering his eyes.

"Good morning." I softly spoke to him. He froze slightly and flung his arm off his face, propping himself up on his elbows screwing his eyes trying to focus. He studied me for a few seconds before his brow furrowed.

"Bella?" His voice was hoarse and groggy.

"Yeah it's me." He kept studying my face. "You okay?" He nodded his head and instantly regretted it as he winced.

"Yeah, bit of a sore head but I've had worse." He gave a weak smile and lay back down on the bed closing his eyes.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He slowly shook his head.

We lay in silence for a while listening to the birds chirping outside, I made a move to get off the bed and went to the bathroom. My mascara was smudged giving me panda eyes; I washed my face and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. I attempted to straight out the creases in my top but to no avail. I looked over myself once more before coming back out. Andrew had propped himself up against his headboard, he smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry about last night, you know? With the Cullen's." He looked down picking at a thread on his duvet cover.

"It's okay." I couldn't be angry at him he looked so genuinely upset about what had happened. He looked up sheepishly. "Honestly, no big deal." I small smile grew on his face.

"I'm just going to phone Ailidh, see where she is?" He nodded silently and watched me as I picked up my phone and headed out onto the hallway dialling Ailidh's number. It rang a couple of times before a groggy sounding Ailidh answered.

"Hello?" She slurred on the other side.

"Ailidh, its Bella where are you? Come over so we can go home." She groaned a few times.

"Fine I'll be over in about 20 minutes." She hung up before I could say anything else. I closed my phone angrily and walked back into Andrew's bedroom.

He was in the middle of pulling on a clean t-shirt, his head popped through the collar of his t-shirt, his hair sticking up in different directions he looked so adorable and with that impish grin on his face just made him cuter. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug; I closed my eyes and rested my head on his warm chest. He kissed my hair as I smiled inwardly – it was the first time I had been truly content since my parents had passed away. Andrew pulled away first but kept a hold of my hand pulling me out of his room and downstairs. He stopped and looked around the cleaned living room and into the kitchen.

"Did you do this?"

I nodded with a smile. "I never finished though there's still the bathroom and upstairs to be cleaned, I was still awake after I put you to bed so I thought I would make a start on the cleaning." I shrugged.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." He brought me closer and gave me a quick kiss. I blushed furiously.

I sat down at the kitchen table while Andrew pulled out a glass which he filled with water and a bottle of Tylenol and swallowed two. He drained the glass and filled it up again taking steady sips.

"Do you want anything for your breakfast?" I pondered the thought but Ailidh would be here soon so I decided not to have anything so I shook my head.

"But I would love a cup of tea."

I watched him contently as he made my tea and some toast which I ate so he made more. We sat at the table eating our breakfast when Ailidh came marching in.

"Morning." She grabbed a slice of toast, picked up my cup of tea and drained it.

"Good morning to you too." I bit back annoyed. Andrew got up to make me another cup of tea but I stopped him.

"It's okay we're just going to go anyways." I pulled out my phone to call Annabel when I noticed the time. "It's only 6!" I couldn't believe the time - that meant I had only a few hours sleep. I felt bad waking Annabel and David up at that time. "We can't phone home it's way too early."

"Then why did you wake me up?" Ailidh looked over irked.

"I thought it was later I didn't look at my clock when I woke." I snapped back. "Do you mind if we stay here a little longer?" Andrew smiled and went over to make me a fresh cup of tea.

"You can stay here for as long as you want." That impish smile grew on his face which made me blush a little. We sat around the table talking about what had happened last night. Supposedly when I was away from the group Hamish and Heather had gone off to the 'toilet' and didn't return back, a few other football members had hooked up with the partially dressed girls which I didn't really care to know about. Ailidh had been quite secretive about what she had done, she told us that she went off with Kevin, Cameron and another girl that I didn't know but that was all she would say on the subject.

We finished the cleaning making Ailidh do the toilet since she wouldn't share on her events of the previous night. It didn't take too long to clean upstairs as Andrew had locked most of the doors. When it came to a more civil hour I phoned home and asked Annabel if she or David would be able to come and pick us up. 10 minutes later a horn tooted from outside, I peered through the curtains to see David parked outside.

"Ailidh! Your dad's here." I shouted through to her and made our way out to the car. Andrew grabbed my hand before I left.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" His face had grown serious.

"Sure." Ailidh walked out as I turned to look at Andrew.

"Thanks for last night Bella, I know I did some stupid stuff and I didn't expect you to forgive me for what I did. I just don't trust them." He looked down to my hand which he held within his when he spoke about 'them'.

"I shouldn't have sat with them I'm sorry." He shook his head and looked up at me.

"Bella you never did anything wrong, I was drunk and overreacted. I wish I hadn't but I did and I can't take it back. But I meant what I said last night, I don't trust them and I don't like you being around them . . ." I stood there not knowing what to say, I enjoyed being around the Cullen's but I loved being with Andrew. "But I know you like them, I can't stop you from being near them but can you please just be careful around them, they're not what they seem." The last part confused me but David tooted the horn again.

"I better go I'll see you at school?" He nodded and I gave him a quick kiss and ran out towards the car.

Sunday passed with nothing happening, I finished my homework for the week ahead. Ailidh had tried to find out what had happened between me and Andrew the night of the party. I told her nothing happened that we just shared the same bed - I decided to leave out the whole Cullen situation she didn't need to know that. When I went to bed I couldn't wait for the next day to come, I really wanted to see Andrew, I felt so happy around him, like the Bella I used to be. I plugged in my earphones as my music lulled me to sleep.

I thumped my alarm silent as it beeped at me, I screwed my eyes open making my way to the bathroom. I quickly showered leaving some hot water for Ailidh. I dressed in casual jeans and t-shirt and pulled my hair back into an unkempt bun. I went down and made my breakfast whilst I waited for Ailidh. As usual she was running late as she flew around the kitchen making toast and heading to the door eating her breakfast on the go. Andrew's car was parked outside waiting for me, a smile spread across my face as Andrew rolled down the window smiling.

"Would you like a lift to school?" I blushed slightly as Ailidh groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! I'm so getting the bus, see you at school lovebirds! " She skipped off quickly as I slipped into the car smiling at Andrew.

"Good morning." I breathed as he leant over and gave me a light kiss.

"Good morning to you too! How you feeling?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"All the better for seeing you." His impish smile grew wider as my blush deepened. I let out a little school girl giggle as we drove off.

As we walked into the school it was already beginning to fill up with students who clapped Andrew on the shoulder congratulating him for the victory and the awesome party. I squeezed his hand and led him to the table; Heather and Hamish were sitting as far away from each other as possible which we both seemed to notice and smiled at. We sat down and listened to the conversation that was in full swing,

"Come on Davy you knew Shona had a boyfriend you dirty dog!" The boy I was assuming to be Davy smile dirtily and shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Well she never mentioned it so how was I supposed to know." The boys around the table laughed as he joined in.

The conversation went on much the same about who the boys hooked up with. When it came to Hamish the table grew silent as Heather blushed and walked off with her group of make-up clad friends. The bell rang as we walked off to our different registration classes; I gave Andrew a quick kiss and walked off by myself. Kim was animatedly jumping up and down in her chair when I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Oh my god Bella! You and Andrew Sinclair! You're like the luckiest girl in this school right now! Oh my god I'm sooo jealous of you right now." She spoke quickly; I rolled my eyes at her laughing.

"You're so ridiculous Kim!" She stopped and stared at me.

"Bella, he's like the major hotty in this school that has never gone with any of the girls then you move here and nab him within a couple of weeks where others have been trying for years!" She spoke seriously. Mrs MacDonald cleared her throat and took the register.

First period passed normally, I actually managed to retain the information I had learned during class. I had P.E. next where we learned another new dance, this time Hamish didn't even attempt to be my partner, thankfully. I got changed quickly and made my way through to the canteen. Andrew was still in the queue so I sat down beside Jamie. Andrew slipped in beside me handing me an apple and smiled at me impishly.

"Thank you." I smiled up to him as he nodded in return.

"You're more than welcome."

The canteen had filled up quickly as everyone sat around their tables talking, joking and laughing; I was staring at everyone when I pair of golden eyes caught my attention. Edward Cullen was staring straight at me with an almost sad expression on his face. I gave him a smile and felt Andrew's arm snake round my waist. Edward looked away with what looked like sadness in his eyes as I took a bite out of my apple and looked at the table. Andrew's arm stayed on my waist the whole of break. The rest of the day passed with nothing happening, until I got to Maths. Edward was sitting in his seat when I walked in; he lifted his head from his textbook and gave me a smile, I rushed over my table pulling out my chair.

"Hey." I whispered as I sat down and pulled out my books.

"Hello Bella." His crooked smile melted me motionless in my seat.

We sat staring at each other until the teacher began class. I shook my head composing myself and began listening. The teacher spoke about our latest topic which I had no clue about as I tried to figure out the complicated equations on the pages in front of me. I groaned at the equation which I had attempted several times to see that I had done it wrong again.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked quietly as to not get the teacher's attention.

"I can't figure out this equation, it makes no sense I've tried everything I can think of but it's just not working." I sighed defeated.

"Why don't you try using 'x' as the gradient?" I looked at him confused thinking it would never work. "Just try it." I did as he said and looked up the answer to see it was right.

"You're like a Math genius! I would never have thought on doing that." He simply bowed his head and chuckled lightly.

"Why thank you."

Edward helped me on the equations I got stuck on making Math sound so much easier when he explained it to me. Before I knew it the bell had rang and the class speedily picked up their books and headed out of the class. Andrew was taking me home so I packed my bag carefully not rushing for the bus.

"Thanks for helping me, you made it sound simple compared to the way she does." I shot Mrs Campbell I look while Edward smiled at me.

"It was no problem I'm glad I could help." He seemed such a nice guy I really couldn't see what Andrew had against him. We were walking out of class talking when I saw Andrew walking along the corridor talking to some girl. I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me then slight sadness as the girl overreacted throwing her head back laughing and smacked him playfully on the arm as Andrew laughed along with her.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward ask but I didn't look at him.

"I'm fine I've got to go, thanks for helping me."

I walked off not looking back as Andrew caught sight of me and smiled at me. The girl carried on with the laughing but stopped when she noticed he wasn't paying any attention as Andrew batted her arm away keeping his eyes on me. How could I have been so stupid - like Andrew would be flirting with her, it was all that girl's fault. I gave her a glare as Andrew hugged me and she stalked off. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tighter and smelling his dreamy scent closing my eyes. We both pulled apart and walked off to the front of the building to his car hand in hand.

The Cullen's car was gone by the time we got outside, leaving the little parking lot empty apart from Andrew's green car. Andrew seemed a little apprehensive on the drive home not speaking much so I decided to babble about inconsequential things that had happened throughout the day. When we stopped outside my house Andrew took my hand and looked at our intertwined hands, twisting the ring on my middle finger.

"Bella?"

"Hhmm?"

"I was wondering if . . ."

"Can you look at me when you're talking please?" He slowly raised his head his eyes levelling with mine.

"I know you already said no but I was wondering if you would consider going to the school dance with me?"

"Sure." I croaked out as I tried not to grimace as I said the words but even if I had I don't think he would have noticed. He flung his arms around me and kissed me passionately.

"Oh you don't know how nervous I was, I thought you would say no for sure. God I'm so relieved I wouldn't have gone if you had said no cause I only want to go with you." I smiled at what he had said it was so sweet but I dreaded the thought of going shopping for a dress and shoes. Ugh another shopping trip with Ailidh.

"When is the dance anyway?" It suddenly dawned on me that I didn't even know when it was.

"A week on Friday."

"God, I guess I better get shopping for a dress." I half heartedly tried to sound excited at the awful prospect; Andrew kissed me gently and laughed.

"You could wear a bin bag and still be the most beautiful girl there!" I rolled my eyes "I don't care what you wear as long as you're there and with me I don't care."

"Well I better go arrange a shopping trip with Ailidh." I smiled weakly and grimaced as I climbed out of the car and headed to the house, drudging in through the door into the living room to see Ailidh watching the TV.

"Why the face Bells?" Ailidh asked uninterested gazing back to the TV.

"Andrew just asked me to the school dance." Ailidh snapped her head to look at me, lifting her eyebrows.

"And . . .?"

"I said yes." She leapt from her seat letting out a squeal of delight jumping up and down like an excited kid.

"Oh yes Bells you'll enjoy it so much but . . ." Her face fell and horror came across her face. "But that means we only have a little over a week to find you a dress." I groaned at the idea and flung myself into the leather sofa behind me.

"We should go in tonight, now actually, get a look around some of the shops before they close early and get an idea of what we're looking for."

"And how are we going to do that Ailidh? Your mum or dad aren't here to drive us?" A dirty grin grew on her face.

"What do you know?" She grabbed my hand pulling me up out of the sofa and outside, I stumbled over the threshold over to a yellow VW Beetle.

"Dad got it last night but Andrew came to pick you up so I didn't tell you." My jaw fell as I looked over the pristine car. The interior had yellow piping on the seats and door panels, a little monkey hung over the rear view mirror and above the stereo was a Sat. Nav. Screen.

"Wanna go for a spin?" She jingled a set of keys in her hands smiling. I swiped the keys from her hand and opened the car.

"I need to go get our handbags and leave at note for mum; I'll be back in 5." She ran towards the house as I slid into the car in awe. I traced my fingers over the front panel, a smile growing on my face, I felt tears build up and brim over cascading down my cheeks. I slotted the keys into the ignition and turned; it roared a little then quietened to a soft purr. I played around with the stereo when Ailidh came running out.

"I thought you might want these." She flicked through the discs, stopping on her Feeder cd and stuck in the slot. We buckled up and I drove off as the music started. Ailidh turned up the volume as the words filled the car and we sang along.

_He's got a brand new car,_

_Looks like a jaguar,_

_It's got leather seats,_

_It's got a__ cd PLAYER, PLAYER,PLAYER,PLAYER,PLAYER,PLAYER!_

**So what do you think? Review and tell me please **** x x**


	9. I Love You

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. I'm so excited it's snowing a blizzard outside and it's lying! It's like the winter wonderland we never got at Christmas! Anyway I'm in a good mood so it took me half the time to write this and the next chapter will be up soon as well. Read and enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter 9

**I Love You**

We made it into Inverness with a little difficulty since Ailidh's directions were terrible and my sense of direction is non-existent! Surprisingly the shopping centre was dead, so we started scouting out dresses immediately. We were in the fourth shop and about to give up when Ailidh picked up a dark chocolate brown dress.

"I have it Bells, this is the one I just know it!" She jumped up and down holding the dress with a triumphant smile on her face.

I walked over to inspect the dress and fell in love with it immediately. Ailidh pushed me towards the dressing rooms and into a changing cubicle with the dress. I slipped off my clothes and pulled on the dress, I walked out to be met by Ailidh grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Oh my god Bells, it's so you it fits you like a glove and you look sooo good in it."

I blushed at her words as I stared at myself in the mirror loving what I was seeing. It was a strapless, tight fitting dress that flared out a little at the hips and stopped at the knees, there was a little flower made up from the same material scrunched up at my right hip. As I twisted in front of the mirror it changed colour from dark chocolate brown to a dark plum colour. I stared at my reflection with a cheesy grin on my face.

After I had admired myself in the mirror I reluctantly got dressed back into my boring jumper and jeans and hung up the dress back on the hanger. We made our way to the till to pay for it when I looked at the price tag – 50 off! Bonus! Since we had only half the price to pay we had extra money left over so we started looking for shoes and accessories to complete the outfit. We found a pair of chocolate coloured heels which were a bit too high but I wouldn't be walking too much so I could live with wearing them for one night. We also found a knitted shawl that matched the colour of the dress and a pair of dark copper-y coloured, pendant earrings with ruby coloured stones and a matching necklace. By the time we had finished shopping I was completely drained and wanted to do nothing but sleep. We were making our way down to the car park when we walked by Alice Cullen and her sister Rosalie.

"Hey Bella!" She glided over to us and gave me a friendly hug while Rosalie looked at me with a small smile and looked away.

"Hi Alice, Rosalie. This is my cousin Ailidh." Alice gave Ailidh a massive smile while Rosalie gave an uninterested smile.

"You've been busy shopping I see?" Alice looked down at our armfuls of shopping.

"Yeah, we were just getting my outfit for the school dance . . ."

"You're only getting it now?!" Alice looked at me horrified.

"Yeah well I only decided to go this afternoon . . ." The horrified expression stayed on her face.

"You only decided today to go? So you weren't going to go?"

"No it's not really my type of thing." She stared at me gob smacked, she shook her head and looked at the shopping with a glint in her eyes.

"So show me what you bought." I pulled the shopping out of her reach and shook my head.

"No, you'll have to wait until next week to see it." She pulled her lips into a pout and crossed her arms across her chest. She suddenly went stiff and her eyes glazed over.

"Alice?" I waved my hand across her face but her expression was frozen on her face. After a few more seconds she shook her head and a smile spread across her face as she looked at me.

"I'm sure you'll look fantastic Bella, but don't wear your hair up." I gave her a confused expression and agreed to wear my hair down. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry I'm keeping you away from what you were doing. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Alice, Rosalie." Alice closed the space between us in a jump and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Goodbye Bella, Ailidh."

"Bye Alice." We both replied as we walked off in separate directions. We put our shopping in the boot of the car and jumped into the front seats.

Ailidh fiddled with the stereo changing the cd every few minutes going through our cd collection. She stopped on Bullet For My Valentine and turned the volume up until we could probably have been heard from Munlochy. The drive home went better than the drive into Inverness, surprisingly. I was going to have to go out with Ailidh in the weekend and get her to show me about so I knew my bearings.

When we got home Annabel and David had eaten their dinner and were watching a show on the TV. I ran over to David and flung my arms around him.

"Thank you so so so much for the car, I love it!" He laughed at me and hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it, the man at the dealership said that they were popular so I thought it would be a good first car for you." I pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, we were both taken aback by my sudden gesture of thanks but both smiled after the shock wore off. I went over to Annabel and gave her a hug and thanked her also.

"Dinner is in the oven, I made some shepherd's pie it should still be hot."

"Thank you again." I looked at the two of them with sincerity and followed Ailidh into the kitchen plating up our dinner.

We sat in silence at the breakfast bar and scoffed our dinner, I didn't realise how hungry I actually was, shopping definitely works up an appetite. Another bowl of food and two glasses of juice later I was stuffed like a turkey on Christmas day. We trudged our way up to my bedroom and hung up my outfit, I threw myself onto my bed and snuggled up into my fluffy pillows and closed my eyes. Ailidh mumbled about what we would do our hair and make-up like for the dance but I never heard any of what she said.

I woke up at 3am still fully clothed in my jumper and jeans on top of my covers. I wriggled out of my clothes and slipped on my pyjamas and crawled under the covers, I reached out for my iPod and popped the ear buds in. I put on my playlist and closed my eyes as the music soared through the ear buds and filled my head.

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock which I quickly slammed silent and rolled over with a groan. It couldn't be time to get up already it felt like I had only gone back to sleep minutes ago. I groggily swung my legs off the bed landing on the cold wooden floor and stumbled through to the bathroom, screwing my eyes from the brightness of the white walls. I clambered into the shower and let the hot water run over me slowly waking me up, I washed myself and lathered my hair up and rinsed it out before climbing back out and towelling myself dry. I went back to my room and pulled out a pair of wide leg black trousers, white shirt and a red cashmere pullover. There was a thin layer of frost covering the grass outside so I decided to wear my cherry red jacket, white scarf and beret as well. I dried my hair and left it to hang loose down my back in a tangle of loose curls. I decided that I would pick up Andrew for a change. Ailidh didn't want to come with so I left early eating my toast as I packed my bag and headed out to my car.

As I drove down to Andrew's house there was a large red car parked beside his green car, his parents must have been home. I parked the car and made my way up the steps to the front door, form inside I could hear raised voices as I rang the bell. I stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for someone to answer the door, eventually the door flung open and I was met by a beautiful woman with a scowl on her face. She stiffened when she saw me and stood there frozen looking at me her dark eyes penetrating mine.

"Erm . . . Hi, is Andrew about?" She looked at me puzzled and closed the door.

"ANDREW!" She screamed.

"WHAT?!" He screamed back in a growl.

"COME HERE NOW!" Her voice was laced with anger, I heard her footsteps grow distant as she walked further into the house away from the front door. I couldn't make out what she said but her tone was disapproving.

"What? Here?" I heard Andrew say in a surprised tone his voice an octave too high. I heard his heavy footsteps jog towards the door as it flung open.

"Morning." I stood still at the bottom step with a sheepish grin on my face, maybe I should have phoned before I came over he didn't look too happy to see me standing here.

"Sorry I should have called I just thought I would surprise you." I waited for him to answer me.

"Well you did surprise me." I gave him a weak smile not knowing what to say.

"I, erm, I'll just go and I'll meet you at school okay?" I didn't wait for an answer as I spun around on my heels and quickly walked to my car.

"Wait! Bella?" I heard the crunch of his footsteps on the gravel as he jogged to catch up with me. "No don't go, give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready. How did you get . . ." He looked over to my car and smiled. "Nice ride."

"I was planning on picking you up for a change, I only got it yesterday."

"Well give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready okay?" I nodded as he gave me a quick kiss and ran back into his house. I slipped into my car and turned up the heaters as they filled the car up with warm air. I played around with my stereo trying to find a cd to suit my mood. I pulled out my Red Jumpsuit Apparatus album and stuck it in the slot as the music filled the car. I turned down the music as Andrew came out the house and jogged over to my car and slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Sorry." He breathed as he buckled up.

"No it's fine, I should have phoned before I came over. Was that your mum?" I pictured the beautiful women at the door. She didn't really look much like Andrew; her hair was as black as the night as well as her eyes, her face was long and oval with angular features.

"Yeah, she just came back last night; she was tired sorry about her being rude." He didn't look at me when he spoke but out the window at the passing trees.

"It's understandable." I shrugged my shoulders as he turned to look at me with a beautiful smile on his face.

We didn't speak much on the way to school, I was happy to listen to the music as was he. I pulled into the usual spot Andrew parked in beside Edward's silver Volvo which was already there. We climbed out of the car, I locked it and skipped over to Andrew's side taking his hand.

"I bought my dress for the dance last night." He looked down a little surprised.

"That was quick or did you already have one waiting just in case?" His eyebrows moved up as he questioned me.

"No, once I told Ailidh she went into shopping mode and said we had to start there and then cause it was only over a week away!" I spoke in mock horror gasping. Andrew laughed at me and pulled me closer as we entered the building walking to our table.

The day passed slowly. I walked to my car at the end of the day and waited for Andrew. He walked out of the building on his phone, he didn't look happy on the slightest. He flipped his phone shut and got into the car with a huff. I didn't say anything but started the car and drove home, he stayed silent the whole drive back and just stared out the window. I had a feeling it was about his mum. I stopped outside my house and switched off the engine.

"You wanna come in for a while?" He looked at me smiling.

"Please."

We walked up to the house and made our way into the kitchen, Ailidh wasn't home yet so the house was empty. I stuck the kettle on and offered him a drink. I made us a cup of tea each and walked through to the living room. I curled up into his side as he flicked through the channels; I slurped my tea content with sitting here with him. He settled on a show about motorbikes which I didn't take much interest in.

"Thanks for letting me come over; I just can't be at home right now."

"It's okay you can stay here for as long as you want, I'm sure you can stay for dinner, Auntie Annabel loves cooking so she probably won't mind." He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my hair, I didn't know how to reply I know that he had said it to me before but he had been drunk and it didn't count. I just stayed curled into his side. "Did you hear me? I love you with all my heart." I nodded and went to speak.

"I . . ." But he interrupted me.

"Wait, since I met you Bella your all I can think about. My life was shit before you, yeah I had my friends and school but my home life was shit. I don't get on with my parents since . . . well for a while now. They're never at home and when they are I can't stand to be around them. When you came it didn't matter about that anymore." I blushed at his words thankful that he couldn't see me as I hid in his chest. He pulled me back to look at me with a serious look.

"I know we haven't been together for long, hell we haven't even known each other for that long but I feel like I've known you for ages. You're the only person I want to be with." His blue eyes bore into mine making me blush deeper at his words.

"I feel the same way." I whispered back looking down embarrassed.

He lifted me head up to look at me before kissing me passionately. Our lips moved together perfectly, totally in sync with each other. Ailidh came through the front door and into the living room. I quickly pulled away embarrassed as Andrew looked at Ailidh with a glare.

"Get a room if you wanna do _that!_It's more my house than hers and I wanna watch the telly so go elsewhere lovers." She spat back with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Much to Ailidh's disappointment we stayed in the living room with her until Annabel came home around 5pm. She was more than happy to cook dinner for Andrew, who thanked her and offered to help which she declined.

We set the table as David walked through the door looking tiered. We sat for dinner which was homemade chicken and leek pie which was the best I had ever tasted. Annabel could definitely give Nigella a run for her money. Andrew complemented her on dinner which she blushed at and said it was nothing. It was about 8pm when I took Andrew home; he was halfway out the door when I blurted it out.

"I love you too Andrew." It came out in like one big word. He froze in position and turned his head to look at me with that impish smile on his beautiful face.

"I know Bella." He leaned back in and crushed his lips against mine; I melted in my chair as my hands slid off the steering wheel and landed on my lap before I lifted them to his face pulling him closer. He pulled back laughing taking my hands off his face and holding them. I opened my eyes sleepily to look at his beautiful face. He pressed his lips against mine and pulled away.

"Goodnight Love." I reddened furiously at his words which made him laugh harder. "You're so adorable Bella." I shot him a glare but couldn't help but smile at him.

"And you're too cute to stay mad at." I replied.

He closed the door and waved me off as I drove home with a stupid grin plastered across my face like I was doped up on morphine.

**Now I know ****its**** all lovey dovey but I really like the relationship between Bella and Andrew, I think they're cute just give them a chance. Now I'm thankful for the amount of reviews I've been getting but so many of you are putting my story on alert and adding it as your fave but you're not reviewing and it's really frustrating me. So can you please review I love getting reviews cause then I know what you're thinking about the story and I reply to all of them even the not so nice ones. So please review it'll only take you two ticks. Thanks x x **


	10. The Dance

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. ****I was totally blown away by the amount of review I got I did a wee happy dance when I checked my hotmail this morning! Please keep up the reviews I love getting them. ****So it's still snowing**** a blizzard outside don't think I can drive I'm too scared so will have to stay in with my laptop**** Woop, woop! And I have a week off work so I should be posting chapters left, right and centre. Here is another chapter I know I skipped over a week but I didn't know what to fill a chapter with plus I was just too excited to write about the dance!! Woop, woop. Enjoy and review my readers!**

Chapter 10

**The Dance**

The days that led up to the dance the school buzzed with excitement for the long awaited dance. It wasn't the same as the ones at home they didn't go all out on tuxes, limos and corsages. They didn't even have a prom king or queen thing, it was just a social dance and an after-party at Jamie's house since Andrew had already thrown one. I had to admit the buzz from everyone was beginning to rub off on me and I found myself being slightly excited about the event. Andrew had said he would pick me up at around 6ish so we would be there for the dance starting at half past.

I had packed a bag with another outfit for Jamie's after party. I would leave it in Andrew's car and changed at Andrew's before we headed over to Jamie's.

I sat in front of my dresser looking at my reflection, butterflies fluttering around my stomach making me feel queasy.

Ailidh had surprisingly let me do my own hair but she had told me what to do; it was curled loosely with a small section at the front being pulled and twisted into a little quiff and pinned down. My make-up was simple Ailidh had put on mascara, some dark eye shadow smudging it for a smoky effect, a layer of lip gloss and painted my nails a dark chocolate colour. I pulled my shawl over my bare shoulders, picked up my bag and strutted through to Ailidh's room.

"You look so good Bells." Ailidh smiled at me through the mirror as she applied her make-up.

"Right back at ya Ailidh, I love what you did to your hair." She grinned and carried on applying the black make-up.

She had dyed the tips of her hair in a brilliant red colour and twisted them into spikes. Her dress looked perfect on her hugging her small figure, her make-up was the usual heavy black around her eyes but she opted for cherry red lips and nails that went perfectly with her newly coloured hair. Her pale skin stood out against her dark dress making her red lips stand out too.

We waited downstairs nervously twitching in our chairs in silence waiting for 6 o'clock to come, as usual before 6 the door bell rang and I jumped from my seat to the door. I took in a deep breath and opened the door, Andrew stood in front of me with his jaw hanging open. I smiled proudly and lifted his jaw back into place.

"You . . . Erm . . . You look . . ." I giggled as he stumbled for words. He was wearing a dark brown shirt with cream trouser and a deep plum tie, he matched me perfectly and he didn't even know the colour of my outfit – he'd probably gotten in out of Ailidh she couldn't keep a secret!

"You look lovely Andrew." I took his hand and led him into the house as he stared at me still in awe as we came into the living room.

"You two look so adorable, you even match." Annabel got up and gave me a small hug; she looked like she was going to well up. She went over to the dresser and pulled out a camera.

"No way Annabel! I'm not having my picture taken, no way!" I put my hand up over my face, making my way out of the room. Andrew's hand stopped me from going anywhere and his other hand pulled my hand away from my face.

"Don't be a spoil sport let her get a least one." He gave me a reasoning look and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Andrew pulled me closer to his side and snaked his arm around my waist placing it on my hip, it felt perfect. A massive smile grew on my face as the flash stunned me temporarily.

The doorbell went again and Ailidh sprang from her seat, we heard giggles as she walked back through with Kevin. He was wearing a black shirt with a white tie and skinny black jeans; they actually made a really sweet couple. Ailidh was totally besotted with him she couldn't tear her eyes away from him and he was just the same.

Annabel took some more photos of myself and Andrew, myself and Ailidh, Ailidh and Kevin and all four of us. Eventually she stopped and we went out to Andrew's car, Ailidh and Kevin piled in the back as I sat in the front.

Before we walked into the theatre Andrew stopped, holding me back. Ailidh and Kevin carried on as we waited back. I looked to Andrew.

"I just wanted to say that I think you look really beautiful, no more than that you look . . . stunning." My heart fluttered at his words and I smiled a stupid grin.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I gave him a gentle kiss before pulling away and walking into the theatre.

The school theatre was full of pupils dancing to the music that filled the room. I held onto Andrew's hand with a tight grip as we entered the room and made our way over to a corner where his friends were standing. I felt every set of eyes watch us as we walked across the room and my stomach did flips.

"Hey Andrew." Jamie nodded and turned to me. "Bella you look beautiful." I smiled timidly and looked around the room not looking at him feeling slightly embarrassed.

My eyes caught twos couple on the dance floor, they were moving with such grace as they twirled. I noticed that it was Alice and Jasper; Alice was wearing a silver, sequined mini dress with no back and Jasper had a matching silver shirt and black trousers on. Just beside them Rosalie and Emmett were dancing also; Rosalie had on a beautiful floor length, scarlet dress that clung to figure and floated as she spun around while Emmett wore a white shirt and black trousers. I looked around for Edward but couldn't see him anywhere.

"You want a drink?" I looked to Andrew who was smiling at me.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off with Jamie to a table with drinks and food. Heather stalked over to me with her group of girls in tow.

"Hi Bella, you look, eh, nice." Her tone turned spiteful near the end as she plastered a fake smile on her face making me want to gag, I just ignored her and smiled.

"Thanks."

6There was no way I was going to compliment her on her attire; a red dress that was too small for her making her cleavage nearly burst out and it stopped too high up her thighs. As usual her make-up was heavily applied. She looked me up and down with a look of disgust and huffed ad did her little followers and they stalked off.

"Here we go." Andrew handed me a cup with some cola as I took a gulp. We finished our drinks and headed out to the dance floor. A slow song came on so I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed to the music, I could make it through tonight if the music stayed at this pace. We gently swayed to the music as I rested my head on his chest inhaling his gorgeous scent. I was wholly happy here with him; my heart was full and felt like it was ready to burst.

"Let's get a bit of Scottish dancing going guys!" The dj shouted. "Let's start with Strip the Willow."

We lined up with our partners as the music began and we started clapping and stamping our feet. We were half way down the line so it was a while until we had to dance. Surprisingly I never fell flat on my face and was really enjoying myself. After the dance was finished we got some more drinks and I gulped mine down in one go.

I dragged Andrew onto the dance floor and we danced happily to a few songs, Jamie cut in and I danced a couple with him while Andrew danced with another girl. It was nearing the end of the dance when the dj decided to do one more traditional dance.

We paired up with our partners and positioned ourselves in a circle. The music started as we skipped forward, then back, separated and hopped backwards, then forwards meeting again where we spun around three times and switched partners.

I was dancing with Hamish who had two left feet when we switched I was still laughing at him clumsily trying to dance when I looked into a pair of butterscotch eyes.

"Good evening Bella." Edward's velvet voice filled my ears; his cold hands gently took mine as we began to dance.

"Hey Edward." I replied. We began dancing but I couldn't help but notice he looked really good in a simple white shirt and dress trousers.

"You look utterly beautiful Bella." His eyes penetrated mine making me forget everything around me momentarily. I blushed furiously and he let out a low chuckle his face lighting up.

"You look good too." I choked out. "So are you enjoying the dance?"

"I am now thanks." If it was possible my blush deepened and a smile came across his face. As we pulled apart and came back I noticed Andrew's eyes focused on Edward with a glare.

"It was nice to finally dance with you Bella, I will most likely see you at Jamie's house later." With that we broke apart and I was dancing with Emmett.

"Hey Bella." His deep burly voice welcomed me as his big hands linked with mine.

"Hi Emmett." I replied with a smile on my face, for some reason I liked Emmet though I hardly knew him. To my surprise he was very graceful for his size. We broke apart and I moved onto Jasper.

"Hello Bella." He seemed a little distant and I noticed his jaw clenching and his eyes were as dark as the night.

"Hi." I gave a weak smile as we danced silently.

I danced with a few other boys whose hands wandered to unnecessary places but I quickly swatted them away. The music finished and I was thankful when I felt Andrew's arms wrap around my waist pulling me into him.

**(APOV) (Andrew)**

Since I had clapped eyes on Bella earlier on tonight I couldn't take my eyes of her; she looked beautiful, beyond beautiful. She took my breath away every time she looked at me with that smile of hers; I was truly the luckiest person in this room tonight. I watched her as she danced with Jamie, smiling and laughing, I couldn't believe she was with me.

The dance was coming to an end and we were doing one last traditional dance before it ended. We paired up and began dancing, I watched as she travelled along the circle laughing and smiling looking as beautiful as ever.

Then she came to Edward, I narrowed down on Edward and watched him like a hawk. He spoke to Bella making her blush. I felt the anger course through my veins as he smiled and laughed at her, was he flirting with her? I carried on watching as he spoke more and her cheeks reddened. It took all my strength to stay where I was and not snatch her away from him, I had said I wouldn't stop her from speaking to them but if she knew what they were like . . .

As she danced with all the Cullen boys I noticed the last one stiffen as she began dancing and watched as his eyes grew dark immediately, I didn't care then I started to walk over to them when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I looked down to see Alice Cullen with a grim face.

"He won't hurt her." I ignored her and tried to advance forward but she was too strong.

"Trust me." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Ha!" I snorted at the thought of trusting her and glared at her. Her eyes lost their sparkle and grew dull.

"Why the hell would I trust _you?"_ I spat at her.

"Fine, don't but he won't do anything I promise." I stood there defeated as I watched them dance until she moved onto another boy. I relaxed but stopped dancing.

As soon as the music finished I wrapped my arms around Bella, she turned to me with a smile on her face and reached up to give me a soft kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips which made her smile.

"I know." She said with a smile.

**HA! Bet you didn't see that coming did ya? Nu uh you didn't! I thought I would throw in a little twist. You know what to do review, review, REVIEW!!! X x ;) The more reviews I get the quicker I will post the next chapter.**


	11. My Knight In Shining Armour

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. I know I promised chapters left, right and centre but I got hardly any reviews compared to my last chapter but I'm still getting tons of people putting me on alerts . . . so I've decided to be mean and I won't post a chapter until I get at least 15 reviews I would say that it's a reasonable request. So please review and you will get the chapters.**

Chapter 11

**My Knight ****In**** Shining Armour**

Once the dance finished everyone filed off into the car park and into cars heading to Jamie's house in Tore, just beyond Munlochy. I climbed into Andrew's car and buckled up, he told me about how Jamie's parties which just as famous as his.

When we pulled up outside Andrew's house his mum's car was still parked outside. He let out a groan.

"My mum was supposed to be gone on her business trip by now." He didn't sound happy that she was still here.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to introduce me to her? Am I not good enough?" I joked as he gave me a serious look.

"No, I just . . . it's complicated."

I grabbed my bag from the backseat and climbed out to stand next to Andrew. He took my hand tightly and walked up to his house. The house was silent as we walked in, no lights on, no TV, nothing. We walked further into the house in silence, figuring she had gone out we made our way upstairs to change. Andrew led me to one of the spare rooms where I changed and he went into his own room.

I switched the bedside lamp which dimly lit the room and unzipped my dress and kicked off my shoes. I sat down on the bed and tried to soothe my sore feet, a cold breeze came behind me covering my body in goose bumps. I turned to the window but it was closed, I looked around the room but saw nothing. Getting a little freaked I dressed into my outfit; black city shorts, a white sleeveless shirt with a waistcoat and my sequined ruby flats. I ran my finger through my hair and tied it up in a loose ponytail. I went to the mirror to check my reflection when I saw a flash behind me.

"Hello?" I whispered spinning around. No answer. I quickly picked up my clothes stuffing them in my bag when something flashed in front of me.

"Sshhh!" The man purred in my ear as he covered my mouth with a frozen hand stopping the scream about to leave my lips.

I stared at the man open eyed with terror as he stared back with black eyes rimmed with blood red, he looked at me with a smile on his face and excitement in his eyes. He tilted my head back and ran his nose along my exposed neck inhaling deeply.

"You smell so good my dear." He ran a finger along my collarbone; tears began to run down my face as I whimpered.

"Now dear why are you crying? He tilted his head looking confused but still slightly amused. His body stiffened as his head whipped to the door.

"Don't speak a word of this." He hissed at me then climbed out through the window. I stared at the window dazed, frozen on the spot.

"Bella?" Andrew spoke through the door knocking gently.

"Huh, uh yeah?" I looked to the door quickly wiping the tears away. "I'll just be a minute need to freshen up." I quickly went to the mirror looking at my blotched face. Thank god for waterproof mascara, I fanned my face trying to get the blotchiness away composing myself and picked up my stuff.

"Sorry." I looked away from Andrew as I opened the door and made my way downstairs. Andrew took my hand as we walked down the stairs; he stopped without me knowing and pulled me up short.

"What you doing . . .?" His face was set stone glaring at something in front of us; I looked forward to see his mum leaning against the banister with a wicked smile on her face.

"Hello dear, were you not going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone. She out stretched her arm toward me with a smile.

"Hello dear my name is Morag." Her voice floated over to my ears musically. I went to accept her hand but Andrew pulled my hand back making me stay in place.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I gave her a friendly smile as she dropped her arm to her side smiling sweetly.

"We have to go or we'll be late." Andrew pulled me in front of him so he was between his mum and me. I looked over my shoulder as we walked away.

"Goodbye Miss Sinclair, it was nice to meet you." I spoke over my shoulder.

"Oh it was a joy to meet you too dear, do enjoy yourself at the party. She's a keeper darling don't let her slip away; I like her." I smiled back at her timidly as Andrew keeping walking forward and glared at her before slamming the door shut.

"What was that about?" I asked slightly annoyed at his ignorance to his mum. "Why were you so rude to her?"

"It doesn't matter." He muttered as he started the engine and reversed out the drive and sped down the track.

"Obviously it does Andrew, look at you! You're obviously annoyed at her for something." I gave him a long hard look as he sighed.

"She not what she seems Bella, she was putting on an act there. She's a bitch, a cold bitch with no heart." I was taken aback by the words he used to describe his mum but he carried on ranting. "She just put on that little act cause she knows how to get to me, she knew I didn't want you to meet her so she stayed back to meet you just to annoy me."

"And what's wrong with meeting me?" I was getting confused now did this have something to do with me?

"Nothing I just didn't want you to meet her that's all, there's nothing wrong with you." I dropped it at that I didn't want to spoil the night before it really started.

We sat in silence as we rode to Jamie's. I began thinking about that man in the bedroom, who was he? A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of him purring in my ear and running his icy finger along my collarbone leaving an invisible, burning trail behind. I drifted off staring out the black window into my reflection.

The silence was driving me crazy I had to say something I hated it when Andrew was upset.

"So . . . did you enjoy the dance?" I looked to Andrew as a smile slowly crept on his face.

"Of coursed I did I was with you after all." I blushed at his words as he gave me that impish grin making my heart beat pick up.

"Well I must admit I enjoyed it as well even thought I had to go with you."

"HUH." He threw his head back and chuckled making his eyes light up and twinkle but kept them on the road.

The car slowed to a stop and he turned off the engine and turned to look at me.

"We're here, brace yourself."

We climbed out the car to be met by kids everywhere. The music blared through the house louder than it was at Andrew's. Andrew gripped my hand tighter as we barged our way through the crowded hallways. We made our way into the kitchen where Jamie was standing behind the kitchen worktop trying to look like Tom Cruise in Cocktail. He was tossing a bottle of some sort in the air and pouring shots when he saw us come in.

"ANDREW! BELLA! OVER HERE." We made our way over to the crowd of people as two shot glasses were slid in front of us. "HAVE A SHOT GUYS." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down trying to tempt us. Andrew shook his head.

"NO THANKS MATE." Jamie looked at him confused as did the other people around him.

I had a funny feeling he wouldn't take it because of what had happened last time, I didn't want him to worry about last time so I picked up the shot and tossed it back, the cold liquid slipped down numbing my throat then a slow burn crept up diffusing the coldness. I closed my eyes, shook off the burning sensation and slammed the shot glass down onto the marble worktop.

"Fair game Bella didn't think you would be able to handle the booze." I looked to Hamish who had an impressed smiled on his face.

"Yeah well you don't really know me now, do ya?" I gave him a cocky smirk, he laughed at that as did a few others.

I looked to Andrew who was staring at me not sure what to say. I looked from him to the glass on the worktop smiling.

"Come on Andrew drink up." He smiled that impish smile and knocked back the drink never taking his eyes away from mine.

Everybody cheered once put his glass down and a bottle of beer was put in its place, he looked to me for what looked like confirmation. I gave him a confused look and nodded with a smile. I took his hand in mine as he squeezed mine and we followed the group into a room.

We mingled making our way through the now drunken crowds of kids; I mostly stood with Andrew while he spoke to people. We were making our back through to the room when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Kim.

"Hey!" I shouted as I threw my arms round her.

"Hey . . Hi Andrew!" She shouted over the music giving Andrew a flirtatious look. I batted her arm and gave her a mock annoyed glare as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone you know where to find me." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off. I turned to Kim who held both my arms and squealed jumping up and down.

"Calm down Kim, what you so excited about?" The grin on her face spread as she stopped jumping and pulled me into a wee room so I could hear her properly.

"At the last minute you won't believe who asked me to the dance . . . Gordon Wilson!" She threw her arms up in the air as her eyes bugged out of their sockets. I thought of who he was but no one came to mind so I shrugged my shoulders.

"Argh Bella! I told you about him the other day in Biology!" She rolled her eyes raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry must have been day dreaming."

"Probably about _Andrew!_" She said his name in a dreamy voice as she cupped her hands over her heart and batted her eye lids.

"Oh shut up Kim!" I gave her a soft shove as she started laughing.

"Anyway back to me. Well Gordon asked me to go to the dance with him and obviously I said yes and well he asked if I was doing anything this weekend." Her eyes were sparkling and her smile lit up her whole face making her glow.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Kim." I gave her a hug as she wriggled free.

"I need to go back to him now he's waiting in the kitchen for me." We left the room and entered the noisy hallways. We gave each other one final hug before she skipped off to the direction of the kitchen.

As I dodged my way passed the stumbling girls and drunken boys I hit something hard and stumbled back a little looking up at a big, broad chest.

"Bella!" Before I could do anything I was lifted into a vice like hug cutting off my breathing.

"Can't . . . breath . . ." I choked out before I was released looking at a grinning Emmett.

"Sorry Bella." His face grew serious as he saw me take in large gulps refilling my lungs. I waved it off.

"Its fine, I guess you're just happy to see me." I gave him a smile as his reappeared.

"Yeah we were hoping we would run into you tonight, especially Edward." I looked up a little surprised at the last part as his smile faded and a playful grin replaced it.

"oh." I whispered a little to myself I think.

"HEY!" Emmett rubbed his head as Edward appeared behind him with a frown on his face which disappeared when he looked at me.

"Good evening Bella." The edges of his lips curled up into a small crooked smile which left me a little dazzled. We stared at each other a little before I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I spun on my heels expecting to see Andrew glaring at Edward but was surprised to see a star struck Ailidh gazing dreamily at Edward.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Bells?" Ailidh hissed in my ear as she nudged my side. I groaned inwardly cringing at what she was going to do that would embarrass me.

"Edward, Emmett this is my cousin Ailidh." I waved to Ailidh as Emmett gave her a cheery smile and Edward nodded. Ailidh jumped between us sticking her hand out towards Edward.

_Great what she gona do now? _

"It's nice to see you at a party I hardly ever see you out." She completely ignored Emmett just gazing at Edward. I looked down at my watch noticing the time.

"Sorry I'm going to have to leave, say hi to the others for me." I smiled apologetically leaving Ailidh swooning over Edward.

I barged through the crowd to the room where Andrew said he would be but I couldn't see him. I went over to Hamish.

"Where's Andrew?" He pulled me forward straining to hear me so I bent down towards his ear. "Where's Andrew?" I screamed in his ear as he pulled me onto his lap with a dirty grin as the boys laughed at us.

"Sorry doll what were you saying?" He purred in my ear making me shiver.

I leapt from his knee and smacked him as hard as I could across the face. He covered the freshly smacked area with his hand and stood up towering over me his face screwed up with anger.

"YOU BITCH!" He spat at me through gritted teeth.

Everyone was staring at us now but I didn't care I was furious. I stalked out of the room into the kitchen and out the back door throwing the door open welcoming the cold, chilly air. I wrapped my arms around my chest tightly as I breathed in deep mouthfuls trying to clear my head.

A hand grabbed my arm spinning me around to face the house. Hamish stood in front of me glaring at me breathing heavily filling my nostrils with beer and smoke.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He pointed a finger millimetres away from my eye.

For some reason I wasn't scared of him, he just didn't seem to intimidate me.

"Get over yourself Hamish." I said rolling my eyes – big mistake. He let out a roar as I felt something hit the side on my face making me stagger to the side. I clutched my face and gasped taking in what had just happened. My eyes went wide with shock as he sneered at me.

"Bella? What's going on?" Edward appeared behind Hamish eyeing him suspiciously as he took in my shocked appearance. His hands came to my face but he stopped half way. "Are you okay?" His eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing, I was just speaking to Hamish." He looked at me doubtfully.

"Yeah butt out Cullen it's got nothing to do with you. Go back to your ponsie fucking family."

Edward turned to Hamish but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I'll be a minute, just go." He looked at me reluctantly but eventually left. I turned to Hamish glaring at him. We stood staring at each other.

"Where do you get off? You come swaning** (excuse the pun!)** in thinking you own the place and stringing me along making me looking like an idiot." I let out a puff at his ridiculous claim.

"First off I didn't come 'swaning' in and I haven't been 'stringing' you along, if you hadn't realised I'm with Andrew." My newly found confidence had come at the wrong time because I just seemed to make Hamish angrier as he brought his arm back again. I quickly dodged his advancing body as he flew forward falling on the ground skidding on the stones. Andrew stood where Hamish at been looking absolutely petrifying.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her." He spoke slowly in a clam voice as he walked toward me his face quickly changing to concern. His hands came up to cup the sides of my face as his concerned eyes scanned my face looking for any damage. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head as he wrapped me in a tight hug resting his nose in my hair.

Hamish let out a muffled groan and rolled over. Andrew kissed the top of my head and pulled me tighter to him. I revelled in his warm embrace smiling at the thought of my knight in shining armour saving me.

"Let's get you inside." He pulled me back but kept a tight grip on me as we walked back into the house. Nobody seemed to notice anything had happened which I was grateful for; we walked upstairs into what seemed to be Jamie's bedroom. Nobody was in the room as we sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" Andrew's blue eyes bore into mine making it impossible to look away.

"Well I went back to the room but you weren't there so I asked Hamish where you were and he couldn't hear me so I leaned closer and he pulled me onto his lap. So jumped off and slapped him across the face and walked outside but he followed me and he started saying that I was 'swaning' about and making a fool out of him by stringing him along?" Andrew's eyes seemed to darken as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'm going to kill him; I'm going to fucking kill him!" The way he spoke scared me he had so much anger in his voice.

"No just leave it I'm sure that fall would have left a mark."

He still had his eyes closed taking in deep breathes trying to no doubt convince himself not to go downstairs and beat the crap out of him.

"How did you know I was outside anyway?" I found myself curiously asking.

"Edward came and told me he saw you outside with him."

I leaned back against Andrew closing my eyes wanting to be in my bed. As if reading my mind Andrew lifted me up off the bed.

"Let's get you home." He kissed the top of my head wrapping a protective arm around my waist and walked out of the house to his car.

**Aahh**** another chapter finished yeah! Well I know there was quite a bit of drama in that chapter but hey I like drama and I'm writing the story so there! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter you know what to do or you'll have to wait for your next chapter. REVIEW!!! X ****x**


	12. Mummy Dearest

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**Well the snow had melted away and dampened my spirits **** I would like to thank all whom reviewed I love hearing what you think especially the fact that Andrew is starting to grow on all of you! You can never resist the Scottish charm for long! Well here's another chapter I know ****it's**** shorter than the others but the next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Oh and I was thinking about songs for my playlist and if you have any suggests please review or pm me****, thanks**** x x **

Chapter 12

**Mummy Dear****est**

**(APOV) (Andrew)**

The rage that had overtaken me earlier was still flowing through my veins as I walked with Bella to my car. When Edward had told me that Bella was outside with Hamish I immediately made a beeline to the back door. Before I knew what I was doing I shoved Hamish forward as he fell and crashed onto the sea of stones.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her." The words came out through my gritted teeth as I was blinded with a cloud of rage looking at his crumpled form on the ground. I saw Bella looking up at me her eyes wide with fear looking paler than usual.

My hands cupped her fragile face as I scanned her beautiful features for any signs of damage.

"Did he hurt you?" She shook her head in my hands as I felt relief wash over me. I pulled her into me breathing in her strawberry scented hair and kissing her. Hamish let out a groan as he rolled over on the stones; I pulled Bella closer trying to comfort myself more than her.

"Let's get you inside." I loosened my grip on her as we walked up into the house and led her up to Jamie's bedroom before closing the door behind us and sitting down on his bed. I looked to Bella asking the question I was dreading to hear.

"What happened?" I kept eye contact with her never straying away as she looked into mine and began to tell me what had happened. She spoke quickly and confusion came across her face as she didn't understand what Hamish had said to her. I could feel the anger and rage coursing through my veins at the thought of him shouting at Bella, calling her a bitch, thinking she was stringing him along – what a dick, like she would be so hurtful to do something like that it wasn't in her nature. I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to kill him; I'm going to fucking kill him!" My teeth were clamped shut as they began to ache with the pressure of being clenched.

"No just leave it I'm sure that fall would have left a mark." Why did she have to be so reasonable I would have done whatever she had told me, I was still toying with not going down and beating the shit out of him anyway.

"How did you know I was outside anyway?" She looked up at me her brow furrowed, her tone full of curiosity.

"Edward came and told me he saw you outside with him." She dropped the frown and leaned back on me and closed her eyes. She looked so tiered and frail.

"Lets get you home." I kissed the top of her head and lifted her up off the bed and led her down and out of the house towards my waiting car.

She slid into the car sleepily closing her eyes once in a comfy position; I walked over to my side and climbed in. I fastened her belt before starting the car and heading to Munlochy. We were hardly in the car 5 minutes before Bella was tranquilly sleeping in the seat next to me. I brushed the stray hairs off her face as she stirred in her sleep frowning. She mumbled a couple of incoherent sentences then became silent. I had just pulled up outside her house when she wriggled in the seat and her brow furrowed with what looked fear as she whimpered.

"No, who are you?" Her brow creased more as she twisted; she put her hand to neck and rubbed it. "No . . . no." She was starting to become distressed but I didn't want to wake her up in case of startling her.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped a little taking in her surroundings. I cupped her face stroking her cheeks with my thumbs trying to soothe her panicked face.

"Wha . . .?" She looked at me confused.

"It was just a dream Bella you're fine." I looked down into her hazelnut eyes filled with panic and fear.

She closed her eyes blowing out a breath covering my face in her intoxicating scent. I rubbed her cheeks soothingly until her breathes calmed and she opened her eyes. A small, weak smile grew on her not reaching her eyes.

"Sorry" She flushed a little looking down. "I feel so embarrassed." I looked her dead in the eye with a serious expression.

"There's nothing to be sorry or embarrassed about." I gently placed my lips on hers as a smile grew on her warm, soft lips.

"Thank you." She murmured against mine making me smile back. I pulled back to look at her as she yawned.

"I think you should go straight to your bed." She rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Yes _mum_." She sighed as she took my hands off her face and turned to the door. She grabbed her back from the backseat and climbed out the door onto the tarmac. "Goodnight my knight." She spoke as she climbed out.

"What?" I asked confused.

She turned back to the car with a sincere smile.

"Goodnight my knight. I thought it would be suitable since you saved me from the bad man like a knight in shining armour." I chuckled at the sentiment.

"Well goodnight my princess." Her smile lit up her face as she glowed in the dimness of the street lights.

I watched her walk up the path and into her house before I drove away with the biggest grin on my face. I drove home in a haze feeling smug with what she had said to me.

My mother's car was still parked outside when I arrived home, I groaned at the thought of having to be near her. I contemplated just going off and driving back to Jamie's but the temptation of Hamish being there was too much. Instead I decided I would go straight to my room and hopefully she would be gone by the morning and I wouldn't have to see her for another 2 weeks.

I locked the car and walked up the front steps opening the front door to a silent, dark house. I quickly made my way through the lobby and started up the stairs when I heard the click of her heels on the wooden floor behind me.

"Not going to say goodnight to me?" I turned to see my mother leaning against the banister in the same position as earlier on this evening. She had an ugly sneer on her beautiful face hiding the angelic features she possessed.

"I'm going to bed." I carried on climbing the stairs two at time when she was in front of me stopping me from continuing.

"Now, now Andrew that's no way to be with your mother and speaking of manners you were rather rude this evening with your little girlfriend."

"Leave her out of this." I spat through gritted teeth which made her sneer grow.

"She's quite the young lady darling, smelt rather alluring, better than most." I side-stepped to get past her but she mirrored me.

"You must take her around another time; your father would most likely _love _to meet her." Her black eyes glistened a flicker of red as she sniggered contorting her face. I'd had enough now.

"Move mum." It wasn't a request it was command that if not done would lead to me losing my temper which would most likely end me in more trouble.

She stayed put staring me down with nothing but pure evil in her eyes. I drew my arm back and brought it forward aiming for her face when her hand came up to stop me mid flight.

"Don't you DARE hit me young boy!" Her scream echoed through the empty house as she twisted my arm behind my back and slammed me against the wall. "You should better than to try and hit me dear boy, you are no match for me." She hissed into my ear.

She let go of me as I straightened up and carried on walking up to my room as she stood on the stairs cackling an evil, dark laugh.

"Bitch." I hissed under my breath, the cackling ended as she no doubt heard my comment.

**(BPOV)**

I shimmied out of my outfit and into my pyjamas. I switched off my light and crawled under my blankets snuggling into my thick pillows welcoming sleep on. I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable clamping my eyes shut.

The picture of the man in Andrew's house filled my thoughts making me not so sure I wanted sleep anymore. A shiver ran down my spine making me sit up scanning the room for any abnormal objects lurking in the corners. I looked over to my window where it was open a little letting in a slight breeze; I let out a heavy sigh and climbed out of the safety of my bed crossing the room to my window.

I froze on the spot as I stared at the figure outside in the street, a tall silhouette stood in a pool of darkness looking up to my window. The man I figured lifted his arm up and twiddled his fingers waving to me. I blinked and opened my eyes to see nothing in the spot where the man had stood. I shook of the image as a hallucination as I closed my windows and drew my curtains and ran back into my welcoming bed.

**Sorry it's short but I didn't want to say too much about Andrew's mum even though you have all figured it out by now but I want to keep some things until later on in the story. I know I made Andrew's mum really horrible but they have a really volatile relationship. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks x x ;)**


	13. Movies, Munchies And More Movies

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. **** I dedicate the song on this chapter to imhuntingforwitches! Thank you for your playlist suggestions I love all the songs and think I might put most of them on my playlist. Anyway thanks for the review I got for the last chapter I can't believe the amount of people that are putting my story on alert it makes me do a wee happy dance**** and I would be even more happy if you reviewed as well, please!**** I would suggest you listen to Bloc Party – Song ****For**** Clay as that's the one they listen to in the car**** it's such a good song****. Enjoy my faithful readers!**

Chapter 13

**Movies, Munchies****And**** More Movies**

I felt the dream slip away as I came to from my sleep, I groaned in protest and tossed over snuggling into my covers trying to go back to sleep. After several unsuccessful attempts I sighed deeply and opened my eyes. The room was still dark, the curtains blocking the morning rays from filling my room. I picked up my mobile to check for messages to see if I had one from Andrew.

_Hey Bella_

_Hope you slept alrite, woz wunderin if u wantd 2 do sumit 2mo?_

_I'l __giv__ u a __fon__ in __th__mornin_

_Love Andrew_

_Xxx_

A smile crept along my face as I read over the text, he was so cute. I put my phone down and hit my clock, the screen lit up and it read 10.45am. I shot out of bed and scurried through to the bathroom; I quickly showered and ran back through to check I had no missed calls on my phone. I let out a small sigh when there were no missed calls or texts so I carried on getting ready. It was a little bit cold outside so I decided for jeans and a loose turtle neck sweater. I was just pulling on my jumper when my phone began dancing on my dresser; I reached forward to pick it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I tried to sound casual.

"Hey Bella, how you feeling today?" A smile crept upon my face from the sound of his voice.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"Yeah good, did you get my message last night?"

"Yeah I did thanks it was very sweet of you."

"Glad you feel that way." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Would you like to do something then? I was planning on going to the cinema to see a movie and we could go for a bite to eat?" My heart began to flutter with the thought of the planned events.

"Yeah sounds good but what movie would we be going to see? No soppy romantic ones I hope." He chuckled softly.

"I would have put you down for the lovey dovey romantic movies Bella, I guess I was wrong."

"Most definitely."

"Well you can choose what film we see as long as your there I'm happy." I could feel my heart fluttering even more furiously at his words.

"Aaww aren't you just the sweetest thing?" I spoke with a slight mocking tone with a coy smile as he laughed.

"Well I'll pick you up about mid-day how does that sound?"

"Sounds good." My mood had picked up considerably since the time I had woken up not so long ago.

"See you soon, love." I was a little taken aback by his nonchalance of the word but it made a deep blush come up on my cheeks as I muffled a little school girl giggle.

"See you later."

I lay back on my bed smiling at the conversation that had just happened - Andrew had just called me love. It made me so happy I thought I would explode. I closed my eyes and pictured Andrew with that impish smile on his face, laughing, he was so handsome it took my breath away. I lay on my bed for a while content with the images that filled my thoughts.

I pulled myself forward and went over to the dresser and finished drying my hair, for a change I had plenty of time to spare so I straightened it until it was poker straight without a curl or wave in sight. After I had done my hair and cleaned my room only 20 minutes had passed.

I skipped downstairs into the kitchen and began toasting a bagel. I sat up at the breakfast bar with my bagel and orange juice reading a magazine when Ailidh trudged downstairs rubbing her eyes yawning.

"Morning sleepy head." Her dark make-up was smudged giving her panda eyes, her hair was sticking up in all directions as if she had walked through a hedge backwards and her eyes were as small as pin pricks.

"Hey." She mumbled through a yawn. She walked over to the kettle a made herself a black coffee loaded with sugar and came to sit next to me.

"I take it someone had a late night?" She took a slurp of her coffee and nodded her head.

"Why are you so chirpy?" She gave me a curious glance as I smiled at her.

"I'm just in a good mood that's all, Andrew . . ." She interrupted me.

"Oh I get it now." I shot her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" She smiled at me.

"You look like a giddy little school kid whenever there is anything to do with him; you're like a love crazed teenager."

"Well I am a teenager Ailidh and . . . I think that I do love him." I whispered the last bit but Ailidh heard me as she nearly dropped her mug to look at me.

"Really? Oh that is so cute Bells." She gave me one of those faces that you do when you look at a little puppy.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her and carried on eating my breakfast.

"So what happened with you last night?" She blushed and looked into her coffee. "Come on spill the beans Ailidh." I nudged her as she blushed deeper.

"Fine." She spat and spilled the beans on last night's events.

She had spent the whole night with Kevin; they spoke for a while but mostly made out much to Ailidh's approval. They had got a taxi home with a couple others around 3am. Kevin had walked her to her door and promised to phone her today.

"Aaww that's so cute Ailidh." I gave her the same look she had just given me with a sincere smile, I was genuinely happy for her.

I filled her in with my own drama from last night leaving out the whole mystery man in Andrew's, for some reason I didn't want anyone to know about it especially Andrew. We spoke until the door bell rang signalling Andrew was here; I jumped down from my stool and hurried to the front door.

I swung open the door to be met by the beautiful figure of Andrew leaning against the door frame with that impish smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Bella." He leaned over and gave me a delicate kiss and pulled back leaving me wanting more.

"Good afternoon to you too." I gave him a coy smile and returned the kiss before pulling away unwillingly.

He stepped over the threshold and headed into the kitchen where Ailidh still sat slurping her now cold coffee.

"Afternoon." He ruffled the already messy hair on her head as she swatted his hand and grumbled a greeting.

"I'm just going to get my bag and I'll be ready." Andrew nodded still laughing at Ailidh as I ran up to get my handbag.

I checked my reflection making sure I still looked acceptable, put on a coating of lip gloss and ran back downstairs. Annabel and David had gone out so I left a note, gave Ailidh a kiss on the cheek and took Andrew's hand.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I nodded.

We were on our way to Inverness when I dared to ask the question that had been bothering me since I woke up.

"So . . . did your mum leave for her business trip?" I cautiously looked up at him.

"Yeah she was gone when I woke up this morning." Is face was expressionless but there was a sense of relief in his voice.

I decided to push a little further my curiosity getting the better of me. "Have you and your mum always been like that?"

He kept his eyes on the road not speaking for a while as we sat in the uncomfortable silence as I desperately waited for an answer.

"No, we used to get own until about 6 months ago in October. She came back from her business trip a different person, since then we haven't gotten on." His knuckles were turning pure white from the grip he had on the steering wheel and I could see the anger in his eyes so I decided to leave it.

"So what good movies are out at the moment?" His mood changed immediately as his eyes turned serene and a small smile touched his lips.

"Well there's the thriller about all the women going missing, the one with the aliens landing on earth, that comedy about the two geeks trying to get booze for a party . . ."

"Oh yeah, Superbad, I think we should go see that."

"Okay, done, Superbad it is." He briefly glanced at me with smile which I returned.

We ended up going to a small cafe down by the water for lunch which had an amazing view looking out onto the banks where little ducklings were waddling about; of course Andrew being the gentleman wouldn't let me pay for my lunch so we agreed I could leave the tip.

Our showing wasn't until 4pm so we went up to the cinema and booked our tickets just in case it was really busy and decided to go over to Starbucks and wander around the few shops to pass the time.

As we walked around HMV slurping our frappichinos I noticed Edward Cullen sifting through the cds, he looked up catching my eye and smiled. I gave him quick smile and carried on over to the dvd section with Andrew. He found a few horrors that I hadn't heard of, most of them were about zombies and aliens and a scantily clad supermodel. I went over to look at the cd section while Andrew queued to pay for his dvds. I picked up a cd that Ailidh had spoken about that sounded pretty good.

"Found anything you like?" The velvet voice floated into my ears, I whipped my head around to see Edward's face inches from mine shocking me a little.

"I'm, eh, not looking for anything really just browsing." I looked away and down at the cd I was holding. I swear I heard him laugh lightly. The cover was a picture of a road junction with a tennis court on it, I studied the picture.

"Good choice they're an excellent band I have that album, the first song is one of the best."

"Thanks" I turned to see he was still only inches away from me making me a little uncomfortable. "Sorry I better go pay for this, don't want to be late." I gave him a sheepish smile and shuffled around him to the tills. Andrew was still in the queue and thankfully too engrossed in reading his dvds to notice my conversation with Edward.

We paid for our purchases and made our way back over to the cinema across the car park. The cinema as predicted was heaving with young girls running around giggling, families and couples. Since we had booked our tickets we got the snacks first then went up to the tills to collect our tickets, again Andrew wouldn't let me pay for anything much to my annoyance.

Loaded with popcorn, ice cream (Ben & Jerry's obviously!), m & m's, juice and nachos, we made our way into the screen 4. The screen was starting to fill up quickly; we found empty seats in the middle section near the top. I started eating my ice cream as the trailers began for the upcoming movies while Andrew ate his nachos. The lights dimmed and the intro music started, I put down my empty ice cream pot and pulled the popcorn tub onto my knee and began munching away, putting the large cup of sprite in the holder between Andrew and I. I settled into a comfy position as the movie began.

The movie was absolutely hilarious; the whole screen was in stitches at the boy's capers of trying to get booze for the girl's party. Andrew slid his arm across my back resting his hand on my shoulder pulling me closer. I contentedly scooted over in my seat to sit closer to him; he looked down and gave me a kiss on the nose tickling me with his breath. I screwed up my nose making him chuckle softly.

When the credits rolled and the lights came back on, I reluctantly pulled away from Andrew, stood up and stretched my stiff limbs.

"Did you enjoy it then?" I looked down to a comfy looking Andrew.

"Yeah it was so funny."

"Glad you enjoyed it." He slowly rose groaning as he stretched arching his back. We joined the queues filing to get out of the screen and followed them out to the car park.

"Put on the cd you bought, let me hear it." I shuffled around in my handbag and tore off the film covering the cd case. "Who is it again?"

"Bloc Party." I stated.

"Don't think I've heard of them." His brow creased as he tried to think of the band. I opened the case and slid the cd in the slot.

The song started slowly with a man singing with only a guitar in the background then the drums started and the guitars picked up. We bobbed our heads along to the beat as the song carried on, Andrew turned up the volume so the music filled the car.

"I like this it's good." He half shouted over the music, I nodded my head.

As Munlochy came into view we were still listening to the cd which Andrew was considering on buying too.

"Do you want to come back to mine for a while?" I didn't want to leave Andrew he made me so happy plus I felt bad thinking of him sleeping in that house all by himself.

"Sure why not." That beautiful impish grin danced across his face taking my breath away.

"Good, we can watch one of my new dvds." I rolled my eyes at the thought of watching the model killing zombies looking perfect.

"I'll just phone home tell them I'll be home soon." He nodded as I pulled out my phone and hit 'home'. I was about to hang up when a breathless Ailidh spoke.

"Hello?" She gasped.

"Hey Ailidh it's me just to tell you I'll be over at Andrew's house for a while."

"Oh cool, mum and dad are gone for the night anyway so stay for as long as you want, you could even stay the night." She shouted the last as Andrew whipped his head round most likely hearing what Ailidh had said.

"Okay Ailidh bye."

"Wait Bells, if you do decide to come which I oppose to, give me some warning." My interest picked up then.

"Why not dear cousin?" I felt her blushing on the other end.

"No reason just me and Kevin are watching a movie so you know . . ." A sly grin spread on my face.

"Oh I see, well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a while. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't!" I heard her cursing as I closed the phone ending the call before laughing.

"What was that all about?" Andrew looked at me mystified.

"Oh Ailidh was wanting me to stay out of her way, her and Kevin are 'watching a movie'." I held up my fingers air quoting Ailidh. He let out a laugh as I joined him.

Within minutes we pulled up outside Andrew's house and walked into the empty house. He led me into the large living room; there was a large, flat screen TV mounted on the wall and a wide, plush looking, leather couch in front of the screen. I sat down sinking into the cushions on the couch as Andrew pulled out one of his new buys and stuck into the dvd player and joined me on the couch.

"Do you want some popcorn or anything?"

"Popcorn would be great." He shook his head laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing I just love the fact that you pig out." I knew he meant it not as an insult so I smiled at him and followed him through to the kitchen. He pulled out a packet of microwave popcorn and stuck it in the microwave.

"Drink?"

"Water please." He pulled out a glass from the cupboard and filled it up from the water machine in the fridge adding a couple pieces of ice. Once the microwave pinged he removed the puffed up package and emptied it into a bowl and went back into the living room.

We sat down on the couch getting comfy as the trailers came on and the movie started. Andrew jumped up from the couch and switched off the lights and pulled out a fleecy blanket covering us. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and snuggled into Andrew's chest as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. He pulled at the lever on the side of the couch as the a foot rest came up and he lay back.

I closed my eyes truly content with staying in this position forever. The screams began then as a lady ran from a small group of zombies before a model-like woman jumped in front of the hysterical lady and starting killing the zombies not a hair falling out of place – how original I thought rolling my eyes.

I felt a warm arm around me as my head rose and fell like I was bobbing on a boat. I opened my eyes trying to take in the surroundings. I looked to see Andrew sound asleep underneath me snoring slightly, his peaceful face looking so angelic, the light from the TV highlighting his prominent features. I tried to carefully pull away from him but his arm wrapped around me tightly bringing me back onto his chest.

"No, don't go." He mumbled bringing his eyebrows together. I laughed lightly and complied resting my head on his warm chest.

"Love you." He grumbled as he groaned and twisted into a more comfy position.

"I love you too." I spoke into his chest as a lazy smile came across his face. I pulled the fleece up to my china and snuggled into his chest once again, falling asleep with no doubt and stupid grin plastered on my face.

**Aaww**** how cute was that? I'm hoping that you are all falling for ****Andrew;**** don't you think he is so much better than Edward? **

**Please review and tell me what you think x x ;)**


	14. A Walk In The Woods

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. HELLO! I few of you have been wondering if Andrew is a vampire and I can safely say he is not that would be too cliché. I'm so happy at the amount of you that are falling for Andrew he**** is**** the Scottish version of Edward but not vampy. For those of you that are wanting more interaction between Bella and Edward it will be happening soon I promise. Well I'll stop ****yakking**** so you can carry on reading. ENJOY! X x**

Chapter 14

**A Walk ****In**** The Woods**

I opened my eyes to be met with the most handsome pair of glittering, electric blue eyes.

"Hello sleeping beauty." I closed my eyes smiling and stretched out my curled limbs. Andrew placed a kiss on my head as I let out a stuttered groan.

"Good morning." I mumbled back stifling a yawn. I felt his warm arms wrap around me and pull me closer as I embraced his warm body.

We lay together until we properly woke from our sleepy states. Andrew shuffled under me getting up off the couch.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

If I wasn't awake a few minutes age I was awake now, I opened my eyes and nodded my head animatedly which made him laugh. I wrapped the fleece around me and followed Andrew into the kitchen sitting down at the table watching him busy himself over the cooker.

I watched him with an amused expression as he cook bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, mushrooms and things I couldn't see. He made a pot of tea and plated up the breakfast. I carried over the teapot and mugs as he took the heaped plates over. I poured tea into our mugs and sat down; a plate of food was placed in front of me that could have easily fed 3 people. My jaw fell open as I took in the sight.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to eat all of this." I spoke in disbelief as Andrew tucked into his plateful.

"Don't worry just eat what you can."

I looked at the plate trying to figure out everything on the plate; eggs, bacon, sausage, beans, mushrooms, toast, tomato and a black circular, disc shaped thing. I scrunched my nose up as I prodded the _thing_.

"What is _that_?" I asked in disgust. Andrew looked up from his plate with an amused smile.

"It's black pudding, best thing on the plate." I gave him a questioning look. "Honestly just try it and tell me what you think."

I stared at the black pudding on my plate and stuck my fork into it hesitantly, it crumpled into little bits which I scooped onto my fork and brought up to my eye for further inspection.

"Just try it Bella." He rolled his eyes amused with my curiosity.

I reluctantly opened my mouth and placed the crumbled black pudding onto my tongue, my eyes widened at the taste that came from the horrible looking mess.

"Hmmm, it's actually pwetty goowd." I mumbled through the black pudding making Andrew chuckle lightly shaking his head. I placed another forkful into my mouth and another until there was nothing left on my plate. I dropped my cutlery on the empty plate and sat back rubbing my now fully packed stomach.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" I looked to see Andrew smiling at me amused.

"That was the best breakfast EVER!" I exclaimed. He stood up and took a bow, scooping the plates up and taking them over to the dishwasher.

My eyes drooped as the feeling of being full brought on the drowsiness making me yawn. I shook my head shaking of the sleep trying to come over me.

* * *

Andrew had dropped me off not long after we finished breakfast, thankfully Annabel and David still hadn't come back from wherever they had been last night so I didn't have to go through the embarrassment of telling them where I had spent the night. Kevin had also gone home which Ailidh didn't seem too happy about.

I went straight up to the bathroom, slipped off my outfit and jumped under the hot water, slowly taking my time under the refreshingly warm waterfall. My relaxing shower was interrupted by a thud from the door.

"Come on Bella! You've been in there for ages; I need hot water for my shower too." She whined from through the wooden wall separating us.

I reluctantly switched off the water, quickly wrapping myself with a towel as I stepped out onto the cold chilly floor making me shiver involuntary.

"Showers free Ailidh." I shouted as I walked through to my room. I towelled myself dry and threw on a tracksuit. I had no homework due for tomorrow and my room was tidy so I decided to head out for a jog through the woods across the road. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and grabbed my iPod.

"Going for a jog Ailidh won't be gone long." I shouted as I passed her bedroom.

I skipped down the stairs and out the door making my way up to the top road before crossing into the woods. I pulled out my iPod and set it to my playlist before I stomped my feet to the ground and started jogging. I jogged deeper into the woods, the trees getting denser the further in I went. I followed the worn out trail jumping the puddles and dodging the thorny bushes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of colour pass me; I whipped my head to the right to see nothing but trees and bushes. I turned the music up full blast dismissing the thoughts as I quickened my pace to a run.

I slowed down to a steady jog regulating my breathing as I gradually ended up walking, I looked around the woods; a squirrel ran across the ground and up a tree as another raced after him. I let out a laugh at the sight as I turned to jog back to the house.

I let out a tremendous scream at the figure in front of me clutching my heart as it raced, dropping my iPod making the ear buds pop out of my ears.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry are you okay?" Edward's voice was laced with concern as his sympathetic eyes looked into mine.

"You . . . me . . . I." I couldn't get out a coherent sentence between the gasps and spluttering. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on bringing my heart rate down before I had heart failure.

"Edward what are you doing to the poor . . ." I opened my eyes to see Emmett coming through from the bushes followed by Rosalie who looked a little flustered as she tried to flatten her tangled hair bumping into Emmett as he had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"BELLA!"

Before I could respond to my name been called I got tackled from the side as I felt arms wrap around me tightly. Alice pulled back from me with a grin from ear to ear on her small delicate face.

"Hi Alice." I couldn't help but return the contagious smile she had, she giggled at the site of Emmett and Rosalie who glared at her with looks that could kill.

"What did you do to her Edward? She looked petrified not to mention the scream." Alice looked to Edward for an explanation a playful smile on her face.

"I never did anything, I just went to speak to you, and I did say hello but I guess you never heard and I caught you off guard and gave you a fright." He looked at me slightly ashamed, his eyes begging as if for an apology. "I never meant to scare you Bella."

"I know its fine; I had my music on full blast so I didn't hear you don't worry about it." I waved my hand with nonchalance even thought my heart was still racing.

"Sorry." Edward whispered.

"Honestly, its fine just forget about." I gave him a reassuring smile.

We stood looking at each other in an awkward silence you could hear everything that moved in the bushes.

"Right well I need to get home, told Ailidh I wouldn't be gone too long." I started off towards the house when Edward's arm reached out and stopped me.

"I'll walk you back." Feeling a little flustered from his touch I shook my head making my ponytail swish back and forth.

"No, no it's fine."

"No I insist." From the look in his eyes I knew there was no point in arguing any further with him so I gave in.

"Okay."

Alice's face beamed as she looked to Jasper who had a small smile on his face, I looked round to Emmett who had an undeniably cheesy grin on his face and it even looked like Rosalie was fighting a smile from forming on her tightened lips. I looked to Edward in confusion feeling like I was being left out of a private joke.

"Stop it, you're making Bella uncomfortable." They all wiped the smiles off their faces and looked at me apologetically apart from Rosalie.

"Sorry Bella." They mumbled.

"Its okay." I felt weird accepting their apology for something that shouldn't have been apologising for.

"Right I really do need to go now."

Edward directed his arm out in the direction I had just come from waiting for me to start walking. I looked behind me to the rest of his family.

"Bye."

"Bye." They all spoke as Alice skipped off with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie walked off hand in hand.

I turned back to look ahead of me watching out for puddles never looking at Edward directly. We walked along the path in silence but it never felt uncomfortable.

"So what were you doing out in the woods?" I had found it a bit strange that his whole family had been out here together.

"We were just having a walk." I didn't have reason to question his explanation but I had a feeling he wasn't been totally honest with me, he had a smile on his face making him look so content.

We walked in silence the rest of the way back to my house stopping at my front door. I turned to look at Edward to thank him for walking me home, his crooked smile made me catch my breath and my heart began to splutter. His smile grew as his face lit up as if he could hear my heart splutter inside my chest, I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment. I quickly looked down shuffling my feet. I felt icy fingers run down the length of my cheeks leaving a cool trail behind them.

"I love the way you blush, it makes you look beautiful." As if his looks could have damaged me that velvet voice sent me over the top.

I felt my world blur and spin as my heart beat picked up making me hyperventilate. I looked up to see Edward's concerned face inches from mine as his lips moved but I heard nothing, I felt his cool hands cupping the sides of my face his lips moved again but I still heard nothing it was as if a mute button had been hit, then my world dissolved into a black oblivion.

**(EPOV)**

As I walked through the woods with Bella my dead heart would have been racing ten to the dozen if it could. I couldn't keep the smile off my face at being so close to her, her beautiful scent enticing me, her beautiful face flushed from her running. We walked in silence back to her house. My eyes never wandered from her as she looked ahead, looking at the trees and bushes.

We crossed the road and walked down into the row of houses below making our way to number 16, we stopped just short of the door. Bella's heart beat picked up and spluttered as she looked at me, she quickly looked down her cheeks deepening to a deep red colour. She looked so beautiful when she blushed I couldn't help myself as I reached out and traced the length of her cheeks loving the feel of the warmth against my frozen fingers.

"I love the way you blush, it makes you look beautiful." No sooner had the words left my lips her heart beat quickened even more and her breathing became erratic. I took her face in my hands.

"Bella?" She looked at me, her eyes glazed.

"Bella!?" My voice grew panicked as her eyes rolled up leaving only the white of her eyes visible and her body went limp. I scooped her up before she hit the concrete, her head lolling like a rag doll. I gently placed her head in the crook of my arm wiping away the stray hairs from her face before the front door flew open and a shocked Ailidh stood there in her pyjamas staring at me as if I had knocked Bella over the head.

"What did you do to her?" Ailidh's high pitched voice screamed at me.

**Tadaah! What do you think? I thought I better had put some Edward Bella interaction in before some of my reviewers left me! You know who you are (only joking!)**** So you know what to do REVIEW!!! I can't stress it enough let me know what you think. Thanks x x **


	15. The First Kiss

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for all the reviews I reached the 100 mark – happy dance over and over. I had a grin from ear to ear all day because of that. Anyway just to clear up the questions from last chapter Bella fainted, I know boring compared to**** the thoughts you had like Bella being preggers! Genius! Any who read on my eager amigos! X x**

Chapter 15

**The First Kiss**

**(APOV)(Ailidh)**

I sat contemplating the thought of going for my shower whilst swirling the dregs of my cold coffee around the bottom of my mug. I pushed myself up off the stool, placed my mug in the sink and headed toward the stairs.

"Bella?" I whipped my head to the front door at the question, that didn't sound like Andrew I knew whose voice it was – Edward Cullen's! I tip-toed closer to the door making sure they could see me through the frosted glass.

"Bella!?" His voice was higher than the usual smooth velvet tone.

I squinted my eyes trying to see a clearer picture through the glass. I could make out Edward and Bella's figures side by side, _a little close there Bells, _I thought to myself giggling. Suddenly Bella's figure dropped and Edward lifted her up into his arms. I threw open the front door, my jaw dropped at the sight of Bella lying limply in Edward's arms as his worried face looked up to mine.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed at him. He looked down to Bella then back to me.

"I didn't do anything she just started hyperventilating then fainted I think, I swear I didn't do anything to her." His beautiful eyes bore into mine trying to plea with me.

"Get her in." I moved to the side granting him access into the house as he walked over the threshold and into the lobby then turning to me.

"Where?"

"Upstairs." I pointed up before leading the way to her bedroom. I opened the door as he walked past resting Bella gently on the bed. He watched her with concentration as her chest rose and fell steadily with each breath. We stood watching her for a few minutes waiting for her to stir and wake but nothing happened.

Suddenly realising that I was still in my jammies which were dotted with mini Draculas and bats I shuffled uneasily. Edward looked up to me with a smile on his face making me blush profusely.

"I need to go, eh, change." He nodded his head as I made a quick exit out of the room to mine. I threw on a pair of jeans and my favourite Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt, checked my hair – passable, and then put on some eyeliner. I checked myself once more before running through to Bella's room.

"How is she?" I looked to see Edward staring at Bella never taking his eyes off her sweeping her hair off her face. Edward stopped as she stirred groaning, he stroked her hair and she settled back down. A small smile grew on his god like face.

_Holy Crap! Edward Cullen totally had the hots for Bells!_ God this girl was lucky, the two hotties of the school fancying her.

A buzzing sound came from her dresser as we watched her mobile dance along the wooden top, I went over to answer the phone to see Andrew's name on the screen.

"Hey Andrew."

"Bella?" He sounded confused.

"No, it's Ailidh." I clarified.

"Oh, can I speak to Bella please?"

"Well, erm, she can't come to the phone right now." God I was a bad liar.

"Why? What's wrong?" I could hear him shuffling around - fuck it might as well tell him what happened.

"Well she fainted so she's out cold on her bed at the moment." There.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." I heard him open a door and a car unlock.

"No, its okay Andrew she's fine, Ed –" Crap, crap, crap! I cringed at what was going come next.

"WHAT!?" He growled.

"Well she was out jogging and Edward walked her home then she fainted."

"What did he do? Tell him to get the hell away from Bella!" There was no need to tell Edward he heard the entire sentence from the volume of Andrew's voice and I swear he smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere until she wakes and I know she is fine." Edward didn't take his eyes off Bella as he spoke to me.

"Andrew I don't think that's going to happen and I'm not strong enough to take him on."

"Fine, I will." And hung up the phone. Uh-oh, this was going to go well.

I turned to Edward who still sat staring at Bella.

"I really think it would be in your best interest if you just left before Andrew gets here." Andrew was bigger than him and would probably damage that beautiful face which I did want to see happen.

"You think Andrew will beat me up? I can handle myself." There was laughter in his tone as if it was unlikely that Andrew could do anything to him.

"Fine, your funeral."

I threw my hands up and huffed out of the room, storming downstairs putting the kettle on to make another coffee, what a day! I poured the steaming water into my mug stirring in 3 spoons of sugar into the black sea of coffee. I closed my eyes inhaling the sweet smell before I flung my eyes open at the sound, I looked outside to see Andrew slamming his car door shut and stomping his way up the path.

"Let the games begin." I groaned.

**(BPOV)**

My body tingled as I felt something cool brush my hair repeatedly, it felt exhilarating I never wanted it to stop. I stirred as I pried my eyelids open, screwing them up from the sudden bright light. I couldn't see anything, the cool touch disappeared but the tingling still buzzed all over my body.

"Hello." I froze at the velvet voice speaking to me. I quickly rubbed my eyes eager to see the face I knew belonged to the voice. The blurred imaged cleared to a smiling Edward Cullen sitting over me. I felt a smile grow as my heart quickened at the sight of him.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Both Edward and I whipped our heads at the command coming from downstairs, fear overcame me as no doubt the colour trickled from my face. I automatically took hold of Edward's cold hand; he looked at me stunned looking down to our intertwined hands and smiled. Stunned by my actions I quickly tore my hand from his and blushed just as my door burst open and a fuming Andrew filled the doorway. He looked at Edward ready to pounce on him when his eyes met mine rushing over to me.

"Oh Bella, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He cupped my face looking at me with only concern; I shook my head silent not knowing what to say. His hands pulled me behind him as he took a few steps toward Edward.

"Get out of here Cullen!" He hissed. I looked to Edward who was looking at me.

"How do you feel?" Taken aback by his words I stood there gawping like an idiot.

"Don't speak to her!" Andrew shot back before I could reply. Edward ignored Andrew as if he wasn't there keeping his eyes on me.

"How do you feel Bella?"

"Fine." I spoke softly behind Andrew.

"Very well, I shall leave now." He took his time walking past Andrew, who never took his eyes off Edward facing him as he walked out of my room.

I heard the front door close and turned to Andrew, rage filling my veins.

"Why were you so rude to him, he was only helping!" I spat at him walking out of the room. Andrew followed me taking my hand.

"Bella I was only looking out for you." I pulled my hand away from his.

"Huh! You were looking out for me! Andrew he's the one that helped me!" I retorted.

"Why were you with him anyway?" I spun around to see him glaring at me as if I had done something wrong.

"I met him and his family in the woods when I went for a jog and he walked me home. What's it to you anyway, you're not in charge of who I can and can't see!" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and tears threatening to spill over. Andrew stood frozen in the spot as I glared at him before I let out a frustrated moan.

"Just leave." I walked to my room.

"Bella, I'm sorry, please-" He begged.

"Andrew, please just go I need some space." I closed my door and sunk down the wood collapsing on the floor as the tears escaped and sobs erupted from my shaking chest.

I sat crumpled on the floor until my sobs quietened and my tear ducts ran dry. I pushed up off my cold floor and trudged over to the comfort of my warm, welcoming bed. I pulled the covers back and climbed in pulling the duvets up to my chin feeling another wave of tears coming on, I sobbed against my pillow.

"Bells, can I come in?" Ailidh pleaded on the other side of my door, I ignored her. She knocked a few more times but eventually gave up.

**(EPOV)**

I made my way through the woods seeing the house appearing in front of me, I slowed down as I ran across the lawn advancing to the front door. Before I could open the door it flew open and Emmett stood in the doorway with a massive grin on his face.

"How'd it go Eddie?" I let out a growl and shoved past him. "Hey! What's up with you?"

"Nothing." I mumbled as I carried on upstairs to my room. Alice was sitting on my bed with a sorrowful expression on her angelic face. She looked up apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Edward I didn't see it coming; he must have decided to call at the last minute." Her brows furrowed with her anger.

"It's fine Alice." I waved off the subject wanting to forget about it, I thought back to being the room with Bella, stroking her lovely hair just content with watching her.

When I met Bella in the woods Alice had told me she had seen a vision and for me to walk Bella home. I sat in silence wishing that I could be with Bella now more than ever, Alice stiffened beside me, knowing she was having a vision I sat waiting for her to come back to reality. Her body relaxed as she put her hand to her mouth.

"What?" I asked her, she looked so sad.

"I had another vision of Bella, she's really upset, and she had a big fight with Andrew." She whispered through her hand.

I watched Alice's vision of Bella slumped against her bedroom door sobbing so heavily her body was shaking uncontrollably. I felt my dead heart lurch from the sight of her being so distraught; I had to see her. Before I knew what I was doing my feet were moving beneath me as I ran in the direction of Bella's house.

I stood in front of number 16 Cameron Crescent trying to catch an unneeded breath. I knocked on the door firmly impatiently waiting for an answer. I knocked again more firmly getting anxious; Ailidh opened the door but somehow didn't seem surprised. She stood to the side letting me enter and nodded her head upstairs.

I nodded my head thanking her and went up to her bedroom; I heard the muffled sobs before I reached her door. Again my heart lurched and a gut wrenching feeling came in the pit of my stomach. I hesitantly knocked on the door; her sobs grew silent waiting for me to speak.

"Bella? It's Edward may I come in?" I waited, apprehensive for her answer. I heard a muffled answer but couldn't make it out. I couldn't take it any longer I had to see her, I opened the door slowly, and hesitantly walking over the threshold as Bella sat up on her bed looking slightly shocked. Her puffy eyes were bloodshot, her beautiful face blotchy and her hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Hey." She spoke quietly, a weak half smile came across her small pink lips making me feel slightly better.

I moved over to her sitting on the edge of the bed, never leaving the depths of her hazelnut eyes.

"Are you okay?" I lifted my hand cupping the side of her face rubbing her cheek. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, her smile grew bigger as she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Strangely I feel much better thank you. I'm sorry for earlier I should have let . . ."

"No its fine I'm just glad that you are okay." She smiled up at me making her whole face light up bringing out her delicate features.

We sat in silence looking at each other, my hand never leaving the warmth of her beautiful face.

"Why did you come Edward?"

"Well I came to check if you were alright." She looked down and blushed catching my breath.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're more than welcome Bella." She stifled a yawn her eyes drooping. "I'm going to leave now, you should get some rest." She nodded her head closing her eyes.

Before I got up off the bed I leaned forward and gently placed my lips to hers, a jolt ran through my body as she gasped. Her warm lips felt perfect against mine, moulded only for mine. I gently pulled back as she leaned forward not wanting to break the kiss. I smiled sitting her back as I stood up.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Hhmm." She mumbled looking up disorientated opening her eyes. I chuckled at her response and walked out of the room passing a confused looking Ailidh.

Before I even saw the house coming into view I could hear Emmett and Jasper whooping from the front door and Alice giggling jauntily , obviously Alice had informed the family – great.

**Well there you go, I know I might have jumped into the deep end with Bella and Edward there but Bella's not going**** to just leave Andrew and jump into a relationship with Edward . . . you never know s****he might never leave Andrew****! Anyway you know what to do people.****REVIEW it will get me closer to my new goal of 200!!!****Thanks x x ;)**


	16. A Regretful Pleasure

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. I am so sorry ****it's**** taken me so long to update have just been so busy and have been reading some great stories too - Boycotts and Barflies, it is so good and Emmett is hilarious in it!**** I know this is a short chapter but I thought I better get something up before you thought I had forgotten about it.**** Right well thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and everyone who has added it to story alert and their favourites!**** I know I said that it was going to be mostly in Bella's POV but I wanted to write a little bit more on Edward's POV so it begins with him but goes back to Bella.**

Chapter 16

**A Regretful Pleasure**

**(EPOV)**

Alice came crashing into me as soon as I appeared from the trees, we fell to the ground with a thud both laughing. She had a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Oh Edward, I can't believe you did it! I mean I know you felt that way but to just do it, it was so cute and Bella, the way she reacted." She was jumping on my chest as giddy as ever.

"I know I can't believe I did it too." I couldn't help but let the smile escape my lips as they turned up growing wide.

"Good for you Edward took you long enough but from Alice told us I'm impressed." Emmett clapped my back as I walked up the steps.

"Congrats Edward, I'm happy for you." I nodded at Jasper appreciatingly.

"Thanks." I spoke with that stupid smile still on my face.

Rosalie was sitting in her usual seat reading her copy of Vogue not even looking away from it to speak to me.

"You do realise she is still going out with Andrew Sinclair?"

I cringed at the thought of Bella still being with him but she was right, it had been a spur of the moment thing that would most likely not change anything between Bella and Andrew. I had told myself that I wouldn't do anything but I just couldn't fight it any longer I had to kiss her, feel her warm lips against mine; it was magical, wonderful, beautiful, it felt so right as if they were for only me to kiss and no one else.

"Yes, she is . . . for now."

I whipped my head to look at Alice; she had that mischievous look glittering in her eyes.

An image of Bella and I came to me, we were walking together holding hands laughing. Bella was looking at me with such love in her beautiful eyes, she then stood up on her tip toes trying to reach my lips, I tilted my head down giving her easy access to my lips as they came in contact with mine she flung her arms around me throwing all she had into the embrace.

I looked up to Alice; my heart was soaring I felt I was floating, she came over and wrapped me in a loving hug squeezing me tightly.

"It couldn't happen to a better person Edward." She pulled back kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered and left.

"Mind explaining what just happened to the ones that can't read minds please?" Emmett asked a little irritated.

I sat down at the piano and let my fingers dance across the ivory keys; the melody that I had played the night of Andrew's party filled the room as I pictured Bella. This was to be Bella's melody from now on she was my inspiration for this tune. I played the melody over and over, Bella's exquisite face never leaving me.

**(BPOV)**

I sat back in my bed watching Edward walked out of my room, I could do nothing, I was frozen. My lips tingled from the touch of his icy lips leaving there sign. I heard the front door close and footsteps running up the stairs. Ailidh flew through the door looking at me in confusion.

"What in hells creation just happened in here?" She asked hurriedly.

"Well, I, erm . . ." Her face grew angry at my stalling.

"Spit it out Bella!" She demanded walking forward and sitting down beside me.

"Well . . . we kissed." Her jaw dropped as her eyebrows jumped up wrinkling her perfectly smooth forehead.

"Shut up!" She spoke dumbfounded as if she didn't believe me.

"Well . . ."

"Edward Cullen just kissed you?"

I looked to her and nodded sheepishly. I blushed thinking about the kiss and the way his lips felt perfect against mine.

"Oh. My. God! Edward Cullen." She still looked doubtful.

"I know." I said almost doubting myself.

"Huh." She puffed. "Didn't see that one coming."

We sat in silence, I couldn't stop thinking about his lips on mine, they were as cold as marble but left mine tingling with warmth. I shook my head clearing the thoughts I couldn't think like this I already had a boyfriend who loved me and I loved him. It was something I would put to the back on my mind and forget. I sighed and got up from my bed.

"So what you gonna tell Andrew?" Ailidh asked looking up at me.

God I hadn't even thought about Andrew, I had been so angry at him. My anger seemed to fizzle away with the guilt that overcame me, I suddenly felt wretched for my actions I had loved the feeling of Edward's lips on mine and had wanted more when he had pulled away. I should have been regretting what had happened not liking the fact.

"I don't know." Was all I could say.

I left the room and ran a bath; I watched the bubbles grow as the water level rose filling the bath as the steam clouded the room. I stripped off my sweaty ensemble and climbed into bath embracing the hot water relaxing me instantly.

I lay in the bath until my fingers wrinkled up and the water grew tepid. I begrudgingly lifted myself out of the bath and wrapped a towel round myself; my mobile was vibrating across my dresser as I walked into my room. I looked at the screen to see Andrew's name flashing, I didn't know if I could talk to him yet so I ignored the phone and dried myself pulling on a clean outfit. My phone rang every 5 minutes for the next half an hour; I sat on my bed watching Andrew's name flash but never had the audacity to answer it.

I decided that I had put him through enough for one day and that I would answer the next time he called. I sat and watched the phone in anticipation for the impending call. My stomach let out an angry growl informing me of its emptiness, I picked up my phone and made my way downstairs to fix something to eat.

The fridge was empty so I made myself a bowl of wheetos, and then another trying to fill the void. I was slurping the chocolate milk when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket; I pulled it out tentatively flipping it open.

"Hello." I answered feeling the butterflies take over from the growling.

"Hey." Andrew's voice sounded so gloomy.

"Hey . . . I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier I really shouldn't . . ." I started rambling my apology but Andrew cut in.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella I shouldn't have reacted the way I did it's just that I don't like you being around Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter but I can't tell you what to do. I'm so sorry please forgive me?"

The line was quiet as he waited for me to answer him; I was going to tell him about what had happened with Edward opening my mouth to explain.

"It's okay, of course I forgive you."

I didn't have the guts to tell him what had happened, I felt a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach at not telling him but it was only going to make things more complicated and that was the last thing I needed right now.

He let out a sigh of relief and thanked me making me feel guiltier than before. I quickly made an excuse to get off the phone and said I would see him on Monday morning when he came to pick me up for school.

Annabel and David came home a few hours later with shopping in tow, refilling the barren cupboards and fridge, apologising for coming home so late. I sat with Ailidh in the living room watching the Hollyoaks omnibus but not really watching it, all I could think about was the kiss, every time I shook my head to clear the thought trying to focus on the drama in the T.V I would be thinking about Edward's perfect lips a few minutes later.

We sat around the dinner table eating Annabel's home-made lasagne and garlic bread in silence.

"So how did the dance go girls?" Annabel looked up to Ailidh and me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah it was good." I replied putting another forkful of lasagne into my mouth.

"Yeah I really enjoyed it too." Ailidh answered.

"Well that's nice and how did it go at the party after? At Jamie's right?"

"Yeah was good never saw Bella much but apart from that I had a great time." A small smile came on her face as Annabel looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"What? You asked me if I had a good time and I told you, stop looking at me like that!" She gave Annabel a stern look that made us all laugh, eventually she joined in.

"What about you Bella, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it's was good didn't feel that great so I didn't stay too long so went back to Andrew's and watched a movie." That got me questioning looks from everyone.

"I hope that's all you did young lady and you came home straight after?" David gave me a stern look; he had never been authoritive towards me and caught me off guard a little.

"Eh, yeah, of course I did." I stammered giving him a reassuring look, I could see Ailidh smirking into her dinner.

"Good." With that said I ate my dinner silently and excused myself from the dinner table.

When I got upstairs I faffed around my room trying to pass the time before I could go to bed. When it eventually became a reasonable hour to go to bed, I changed into my pyjamas, turned off the light and climbed back into my bed embracing the welcoming, fluffed pillows and warm, thick duvet.

I pulled the duvet up to my chin and curled up into the foetal position snuggling into my pillows. I closed my eyes and willed on the sleep to come over me but my mind had other plans. Edward's face was projected in my thoughts; he was standing in front of me with that crooked smile, my breath caught in my throat at the picture.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and closed my eyes again but his breath-takingly beautiful face came again. I groaned and rolled over to my dresser rummaging around trying to find my iPod. My hand landed on the cold rectangle and I unwinded the ear buds placing them in my ears. I put on my rock playlist and turned the volume up as the music pumped into my ears blocking out any thoughts of Edward Cullen. I listened to the thumping music eventually falling asleep.

My dream consisted of no other than Edward Cullen; we were in a large spacious, white room sitting in front of a gorgeous black piano. I sat contently beside Edward as he placed his fingers over the keys and the music filled the room, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Once he stopped he looked to me, a smile grew on his face as tears ran down mine. He rubbed them away and placed a delicate kiss on my lips leaving that tingling sensation.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

I woke up with a start looking around my room trying to figure out where the noise came from but nothing was out of place.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

I looked to the source of the noise coming from the window – hail stones. It was still dark so I tapped the top of my clock to see it was 3.00am. I groaned and threw myself back and curled up to sleep again. Thankfully this time sleep came on easier than last.

**Hope you enjoyed, there's nothing really happening in this chapter it's just kind of a filler but I promise I will make the next one better. Well please review and tell me what you think it greatly appreciated. If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me I will be more than happy to answer any questions.****Thanks again x x **


	17. A Walk In The Rain

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. Hello Again, this chapter is a bit longer thought it would make up for the previous one being shorter than usual, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting and hope you're all still enjoying the story. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 17

**A Walk ****In The Rain**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Ugh!" I groaned over and slammed my alarm clock silent as I groggily looked around my room which had filled with light.

SUN! It was actually sunny outside! I jumped out of my bed and to the window lapping up the hot rays that shone through the glass, closing my eyes and smiling. Feeling instantly better than I had, I hopped through to the bathroom getting ready for school.

I sat waiting at the breakfast bar looking out the window for Andrew's green car to pull up growing more anxious as the minutes passed by. I had managed to pick all the nail polish off by the time his green car was parked outside. I grabbed my bag and made my way out to the car, butterflies began to flutter in the pit of my stomach, we hadn't spoken since Saturday when he had phoned.

"Hey." I breathed as I slid into the passenger's seat smiling sheepishly.

"Morning."

The drive was quiet to say the least; I sat looking out the window growing fed up of the silence I decided to break it.

"So let's forget about what happened at the weekend okay?" I suggested.

"Yeah I would like that." I looked away from the passing fields to his face to see him smiling weakly at me.

"Good, that's it sorted then. End of awkward silences." We both laughed lightly at that and the conversation began to flow like normal.

The rest of the drive passed quickly as I was filled in with what had happened at the party after we had left; Hamish was never mentioned. Andrew parked in his normal parking spot and we walked into the school, Andrew reached over and took my hand, the warmth felt good but it was Edward's face that came to me and I thought about when Edward's cold fingers had touched my face. I shook my head, _dammit Bella you have a boyfriend! _I scolded myself.

It seemed we were later than usual and the school was packed with kids no doubt talking about what had happened at the party and bustling about. We walked to our table where the gang were boisterously shouting and slapping each other on the back.

"HEY! Andrew, Bella where did you two end up on Friday night at the party?" Iain asked as everyone waited for an answer whilst we sat down.

_Well this is gonna be awkward, _I thought obviously Andrew hadn't told them what had happened. I cringed as Andrew began speaking.

"Bella wasn't feeling too great so we left and went back to mine." Grins grew on all the boy's faces as they began nudging each other making me blush profusely. "It wasn't like _that_! We just watched a movie." The boys gave him a sly grin.

"Whatever you say Andrew." Iain replied with a grin which got him a slap on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He sat rubbing the back of his head.

Andrew turned to the bottom of the table noticing Hamish sitting quietly.

"What's happened to you mate? Awful quiet the day." Hamish lifted his head and looked at me then to Andrew who was smirking.

"I, eh, fell." Was all he could stammer out, he really was pathetic.

"Yeah too drunk to stand upright! You were blazing Hamish." Jamie commented.

"Yeah totally wasted!" Shouted William.

"Aye, as pished as a fart mate!" Iain piped up making the whole group burst out laughing. Hamish shot Iain a glare and stalked off as soon as the bell rang.

I was still laughing at Hamish's face when I walked into registration and made my way to my seat. Kim arrived just as the bell rang getting her a glare from the Mrs MacDonald.

"Sorry Miss." Kim said quietly slipping into her seat.

Mrs MacDonald was really gurny but at least she quickened up on registration and reading out the notices for today, as soon as she finished Kim span around to me and started speaking.

"Oh my God, had such a good time on Friday! Gordon was so sweet he got me drinks and stayed with me the whole night." Her eye's gazed off into mid air as she dreamt. "How about you? What did you and Andrew do I hardly saw you after we spoke."

"I wasn't feeling too great so we went back to Andrew's." Kim raised her eyebrows.

"And did you stay the night?" She questioned.

"Yeah . . ." I added hesitantly totally regretting I had. Her eyes grew huge and little yelp left her lips as she lifted her hands to her mouth too late.

"Watch it Miss Ennis." Mrs MacDonald threatened.

"Sorry." She whispered before going back to me in a hushed whisper. "So what happened, did you . . . you know? She pushed.

"No! It was nothing like _that_! We watched a movie and I fell asleep it was totally harmless." She seemed a little disappointed with my explanation.

Thankfully I was saved by the bell and hurriedly walked off to my next class. The day passed by fairly uneventful, when lunch came around I stepped into the canteen scanning the lunch crowd. I noticed that I didn't even look over to the area where Andrew and his gang sat but the Cullen's table but they were nowhere to be seen, I felt a little upset for some reason.

"BELLA!" I snapped by head to the source of the yell and saw Andrew smiling at me waving me over. I sat down beside Andrew not feeling like eating even though my stomach had been rumbling in Biology class before.

"You not eating?" Andrew looked at me a little too concerned.

"Nuh, I'm not really that hungry." I gave him a reassuring look and listened to the noisy conversation the boys had in full swing.

I felt myself looking over to the Cullen's table way too much but couldn't help myself, ever since Saturday afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about Edward; his ice cold fingers, his beautiful crooked grin, his flawless perfection and the warmth in his butterscotch eyes. _Snap out of it Bella, you have a boyfriend. _I kept telling myself but I just couldn't stop myself.

I internally argued with myself throughout lunch only stopping when the bell eventually rang. I was anxious for my last period class to see if Edward would turn up even though I knew the chances were slim.

When the bell went ending Admin I hurriedly packed up my books and sped walked to the Maths block to class. When I went through the class doors I felt myself sadden as I saw the empty seat where Edward sat. I walked over to table and sat down hoping that he might show up before the bell but when the bell went my thoughts were confirmed.

I asked myself questions all through Maths trying to figure out why he wasn't in school; was it because of Saturday? Did he regret what had happened? When I thought about the kiss I felt tingly thinking about his lips on mine and the effect of his touch on my skin. Before I knew the time the bell had rang signalling the end of school and I was walking out towards Andrew's car.

"How was your classes?" Andrew asked as he pulled out of his spot and started driving home.

"Yeah okay, boring as usual." I shrugged.

We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way back to Munlochy.

"Do you want to come back to mine for a while?" Andrew asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure." I had no homework to do and it would pass the time for me so I didn't see the problem. He gave me that impish smile when I replied and we drove off towards his house.

The house was empty as usual when we got in, there was a car parked outside though but Andrew said his dad had left when he had come back from work on the weekend but had left it when he had gone back.

"What do you wanna do?" Andrew asked as he led me into the kitchen switching on the kettle.

"Don't really mind, what about a movie or something?"

"A movie it is then, tea?" I nodded as he made me a cup handing the steaming mug in my hands. I blew the liquid and took a slurp feeling the hot liquid slip down my throat warming me up. He put in a bag of microwave popcorn and we walked through to the living room.

"What would you like to watch?" He indicated to an entire cabinet dedicated to movies, my jaw dropped slightly at the amount of movies as I went over to pick one. There was everything; horror, comedy, rom-com, thriller, sci-fi, everything. I fingered through the collection from the top making my way down to the bottom, I was giving up on finding a movie I really wanted to watch when I saw the last case.

"Found one!" I shouted through as he came into view with a bowl of hot popcorn.

"What did you pick?" He asked a little curious throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Wait and see." I answered playfully. He leaned over to see what it was but I pulled it behind my back. "Nu-uh, you have to wait and see." I pushed him over to the couch and put in the disc, running back to the couch before the movie could start.

"Cover your eyes." I demanded as I pressed play and the movie started. "Okay you can look now."

He pulled his hand away from his eyes and looked to the TV. He waited trying to figure out what the movie was then he blushed ever so slightly.

"Where did you find this?" He asked a little horrified.

"It was in the cabinet, why do you not want to watch this?"

"No it's just its a little embarrassing, you know?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well its kinda lame this film's for geeks or little kids." He stated blushing more.

"No its not. This is my all time favourite film ever so are you trying to say I'm a geek?" I questioned playfully.

"No, no, I would never say that I just mean that, well I'm not your typical Goonies fan that's all."

"Oh come on, The Goonies is like the best film ever made. When I was little I watched it practically every day after school." He looked at me with a smile.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one."

He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer into his warm chest. I snuggled up, slurping my tea and munching on the warm popcorn. He placed a kiss on my head and settled back watching the movie. The movie ended and I had tears in my eyes as usual it always made me happy when they all stood up for Sloth.

"We better get you home before your family send out a search party." Andrew stood up pulling me with him. I tried to protest but got nowhere as he chuckled and tugged me up.

"Fine." I grumbled and followed him out of the house to his car.

We got into the car and Andrew stuck the keys in the ignition and turned them. The car made a wheezing noise then died; Andrew frowned and turned the keys again but got the same outcome.

"Dammit!" Andrew hit the steering wheel with frustration and pulled out his keys.

"It's okay I can walk home it's not as if it's miles away."

"You're not walking home Bella, phone your house see if your Aunt or Uncle can come and pick you up." I complied with him and dialled home.

"Hello?" Ailidh answered.

"Hey Ailidh its Bella, is Annabel or David home yet?"

"No, why?"

"Andrew's car won't start and I was wondering if they could come pick me up but it doesn't matter I can just walk home it won't take me that long."

"I can meet you half way if you want?"

"No it's okay, I'll be home soon."

"Okay, bye." And she hung up before I could say anymore.

I turned to Andrew who wasn't looking very happy at me.

"Come on Andrew it's not that far." I gave him puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Let's get going." I gave him an award winning smile, took his hand and set off walking.

We were making our way down into the village enjoying the sunshine when the rain started drizzling then became heavier and within a minute we were soaked to the bone.

"Great, I knew this was a bad idea." He grumbled.

"Stop being such a spoil sport its only a bit of rain." He just gave me 'are you crazy?' look.

A familiar, silver car pulled up to us rolling down the window. I felt Andrew stiffen beside me as Edward's velvety voice floated through the car to us.

"Would you like a lift?" I looked through the downpour into his car to see Edward, Alice and Emmett sitting in the car. Alice was waving at us while Emmett had a grin on his face like Cheshire cat. I waved back to Alice and looked to Andrew.

"No we'll walk." I looked at Andrew his face was set in a glare .

"There's no way I'm going to refuse a warm, dry car." He gave me a warning look.

"Well I'm not getting in the car with _them_." He screwed his face in distaste and spat the words looking at them as if they were horrible looking monsters.

"_Andrew"_ I hissed through my teeth. "Stop being so rude, they're offering you a lift."

"I don't car Bella I'm not getting in the car with them, end of. Only an eejit would get in a car with them." Now I was really pissed at him.

"Fine." I let go of his hand and moved towards the car but Andrew grabbed my arm.

"Did you not hear me Bella?" His grip tightened around my arm.

"Yes I did so I suppose I'm an eejit then." I pulled my arm away angrily and opened the car door.

"Bella, please." His voice was so small and quiet, it broke my heart. "You'll regret it, they'll hurt you." He whispered to me, I stopped in my tracks and turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Just please don't get in the car." He pleaded with me taking my hand gently. "They're dangerous Bella."

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, thanks for reading and please review.****x x **


	18. Vampires!

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N.**** Here's another chapter for you and the drama is just starting to begin!!! Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

**Vampires?!**

**(BPOV)**

I looked back at Andrew, his eyes were pleading with me not go in the car.

"Please Bella don't." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Why Andrew? If you don't trust them tell me why I shouldn't get in the car with them." I was beginning to get annoyed at him, all he would say that they were dangerous. I couldn't understand how he had gotten that impression of them, they were never anything apart from nice to me. I looked to the three sitting in the car, they were looking at me wearily Alice smiled a genuine smile and I knew that they were harmless.

"Just listen to me Bella, they're dangerous." He glanced over to Edward. "I've seen the way he looks at you, it's wrong."

I looked to Edward who was looking down at his lap, from the backseat I heard Emmett chuckle and Edward glared at him making him stop but the grin stayed firmly on his face.

"I think you've got this all wrong Andrew, they're nice people they would never try to hurt me, just look at them. Come on just get in the car." I tugged his hand trying to steer him to the car but his feet remained firm to the ground.

"No Bella." His eyes were getting angry.

I'd had enough of this.

"Fine!" I pulled my hand out of his, opened the car and clambered in. I sat down with a huff and glared out the window at Andrew. I felt my heart breaking as I thought I saw tears welling up in his eyes as he mouthed 'bye' and turned to jog off.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and felt hot tears slide down my cold, wet face. The fields flew by as the village houses began to come into view while we sat in silence. I wiped away my hot tears angrily and took in a deep breath trying to pull myself together. I looked up to Emmett sitting beside me and he gave me a weak smile and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Thanks." I whispered barely audible, he in return nodded his head.

"May I ask why you were walking in the rain in the first place Bella?" Edward's velvet voice floated over to me his eyes watching me in the rear view mirror.

"Andrew's car wouldn't start so I suggested we walk, bit of a bad idea I guess." I glumly said thinking about the way I had left Andrew and what the repercussions were going to be.

"Well it's a good thing we came across you then." Alice piped up smiling cheerily.

Before I could believe it we were in Cameron Crescent in front of number 16, I looked to the house and back to the people in the car.

"Well thanks for taking me home, I owe you one."

"Since you said that, you can come help me with a couple things." Before I could say anything Alice was clapping her hands, bouncing in her seat.

"Well what would I have to do?" I asked hesitantly not knowing if I really wanted to know.

"I need to find a new outfit for the annual Ceilidh in 2 weeks time; we can also look for an outfit for you." I groaned at the thought of going shopping.

"Can I not help you do something else? What's a Ceilidh anyways?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope and a Ceilidh is like a dance." She shook her head vehemently as a look of distaste most likely crossed my face and Emmett and Edward chuckled.

"Glad you two find it funny, I think you should come too." They immediately stopped laughing as Alice let out a squeal, smiling and clapping her hands faster .

"Bella that is such a good idea, I can find outfits for all of you. Oh it'll be so much fun." Emmett and Edward groaned as Alice shot them dirty looks and I laughed.

"Ha! Deserves you two right for laughing at me." Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and Edward smiled.

"We'll pick you up this coming Saturday at 9am." Alice instructed.

"9am! Are you joking? It's the weekend I was planning on being asleep at that time." The was no way I would get out of bed that early on a Saturday morning. They all just laughed at me muttering something about sleeping too much.

"Right well I better get in and dry off before I catch hypothermia." I reached over to unlock the door, climbing out into the rain. I ran to the front door and turned to wave goodbye but there was no car to wave to.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the house, the fire was roaring in the living room. I ran up to my room, changing into a dry outfit and towelling my hair dry walking down into the welcoming living room. I sat down in front of the fire and switched on the TV flicking through the channels. There was nothing good on so I decided that I would make dinner for a change, giving Annabel a rest. I looked through the cupboards and the fridge deciding what I could make. I decided to make chicken stir-fry, as I cut the chicken and vegetables and stood over the cooker tossing the chicken and veg in the wok I thought about this afternoon. Andrew had been so adamant not to get in the car with the Cullen's saying they were dangerous but I just couldn't believe they would do anything remotely dangerous towards me or anybody for that fact.

"Hello?" Annabel shouted walking through the front door. She came into the kitchen looking a little surprised to see me cooking. "Oh Bella, you didn't have to cook dinner."

"It's fine I don't mind cooking used to do it all the time at home, mum wasn't the best of cooks." I laughed a little thinking about the experimental dishes we had to eat. For the first time since they had passed away I had thought about them and didn't feel like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"Well thanks anyway Bella that was really nice of you." She gave me a peck on the cheek and walked off to no doubt change out of her work clothes. David came home not too long after Annabel and dinner was ready.

Later, after dinner I was up in my room sorting through my homework for the following week, when my phone started beeping. I picked it up and looked at the screen to see I had a text.

_Hey Bella_

_I think we should take a break 4 a while_

_Andrew_

Well if that wasn't a blow to the system I don't know what was. I could feel tears begin to build up as I replied.

_If this is about this afternoon can't we talk about it? _

_I didn't mean to upset you, _

_Bella_

_Xxx_

I waited anxiously for a message to come back, waiting for the beeps. I flipped my phone open at the first beep reading the message.

_I think it's obvious that you like the Cullen's and I tried to warn you but you didn't listen._

_I'm sorry for put__ting you in this position but if you're going to be hanging out with them then I don't know if we can be together._

I could feel the tears threatening to leave the perimeter of my eyelids and flow down my face, Andrew had been my rock for a long time now and I didn't want to think about losing him but for some strange reason I felt that I couldn't stop talking to the Cullen's even though I hardly knew them. I had to speak to Andrew.

**(APOV) (Andrew)**

I threw my mobile across the living room not wanting to read the reply I was waiting to receive. I had known from her actions this afternoon that she was going to pick the Cullen's over me and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt tears beginning to form and blinked furiously trying to keep them back.

I had lost my mum, my dad and now Bella to the blood-sucking monsters and I could do nothing about it. I had tried to warn her but she had taken no heed to what I had said. She was more than just a girl friend she had become my best friend, my confidant, my personal heaven pulling me out of the black depression that had possessed me after my parent's change.

I stomped over to the stereo, turning the volume up full blast and letting the music fill the room as I lay back on the couch, determined not to let this affect me again.

**(BPOV)**

I pulled up outside Andrew's house; the house was in darkness as I parked the car and made my way to the house. I could hear music blasting at full volume so I knew he was at home, I knocked on the door but got no reply, I tried again and again but still got nothing. I tried the front door and it opened so I walked through the house.

"Andrew?" Still no answer, I followed the music to the living room and saw Andrew lying on the couch with his eyes closed. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Gah!" His eyes shot open as his hand grabbed mine causing me to lurch forward. He looked at me puzzled for a while then sat up and turned the music off.

"I'm sorry Andrew I . . ."

"What are you doing here?" He sounded slightly quaky but I brushed it off.

"I wanted to see you." His face lightened with relief.

"I got your text and had to come and see you, I don't want to lose our relationship over something as petty as the Cullen's but I like them and I don't want to be forced into choosing one over the other." His face looked slightly confused.

"So what are you saying?"

"I want to be friends with both you and the Cullen's." He started shaking his head. "Why not? What's the big deal with the Cullen's Andrew?"

A door slammed shut, we both turned at the source and there stood a form of a man in the door frame. His hand reached up to the light switch, I squinted at the bright light trying to get a clearer image of the man standing in front of me.

"Hello Andrew, I see we have a visitor." His voice was light-hearted.

Andrew stood up in front of me blocking my view from the mysterious man. His arms came behind me to keep me from moving around him to see the man.

"What are you doing here dad? I thought you had gone off on business." Andrew's voice was shaking a little as if he was scared of his own father.

"Well I decided to take a break from work, now are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Andrew's arms tightened around me.

"Come on son, I have already met her just not formally." I frowned at that not understanding what he meant, I had already met him but when? Where? Andrew stiffened as the shadow of the man moved toward us.

"Leave her alone." He growled.

"Step aside son it's not as if I'm going to bite her." He laughed.

A pale, white hand landed on Andrew's shoulder pushing him to the side giving me a better view of the man, all the air left my lungs as I stared at the man in front of me. He smiled a cruel smile as his fingers traced my jaw tilting it up. My heart began to race and I started gasping for air.

"Such fear my dear there is no need." His ruby red eyes bore into mine.

"I, you, room" I stammered out not making a coherent sentence making him laugh lightly. His icy fingers left a burning trail along my jaw line. I could feel the tears begin again and Andrew stepped forward.

"Stop it!" He hissed at his dad who never took his eyes off of me. "You're scaring her." He tried to push him away but he didn't move an inch. "STOP IT!" He yelled making me cower.

Andrew drew back his arm and sent it sailing into the side of his dad's face, Andrew let out a yell as his closed fist smashed into his dad's face with a crunch. His dad stood still looking at me as if nothing had just happened, Andrew was holding his hand in agony wincing.

"You shouldn't have done that son you know it doesn't affect me." He looked to me. "Silly boy never learns." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

I looked down to Andrew, who only looked back at me defeated hanging his head.

"Wh . . . What are you?" I asked between small sobs.

"My dear did Andrew not tell you?" He looked to Andrew. "Tut, tut boy where are you manners? You should have told her before you let her in a house where vampires live."

I choked on my breath at the word. Vampires? Dear god what had I gotten myself into? He said vampires, meaning more than one, shit!

"Va . . . Vampires?!" I looked horrified.

Andrew's dad looked at me amused and began running his nose along the exposed skin on the nape of me neck.

"Yes dear vampires, myself and my wife are vampires." He said with such nonchalance. "And before you ask, yes we drink blood." He added sounding a little irritated.

"Wha . . . blood?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes blood and I must say that yours is very tempting dear, the best I've smelt in a long time, a very long time." His eyes drifted up to mine from my neck, his eyes grew dark as black mixed with the ruby red. He looked at me with hunger, a cruel smile growing wider as my fear grew and my heartbeat quickened.

Andrew stood up and tried one last time to stop his dad but with the flick of his dad's hand Andrew went flying across the room crashing into the wall and landing on a crumpled mess. Before I could let out scream his icy palm was over my lips suppressing the scream wanting to be released.

I looked at him through my tear strained eyes as I watched the hunger in him grow and a growl left his lips. My legs began to shake uncontrollably and my knees buckled, his arm was around my waist keeping me from falling. He brought me closer to his chest making me shiver from the coolness radiating off his chest. He trailed his nose along my neck inhaling deeply letting out a low groan closing his eyes in pleasure. I whimpered in his arm as I felt his stone cold lips graze my skin.

**Oh I had to leave like that sorry but I never really leave ****cliffy****, sorry.****You know what to do please review tell me what you think and if you have any questions just ask in review or PM me.****Thanks x **


	19. My Saviours

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. ****In case**** you wanted to know what they looked like I put links of Bella and Andrew's car****s**** on my profile.**

Chapter 19

**My Saviours**

A crashing sound came and a ferocious growl filled the silent room, the next thing I felt something solid crashing into our sides sending me into the air. I let out a scream and clamped my eyes shut waiting for the impact but it never came. I felt two cold arms around me; I peeked through one eye to see a pair of beautiful butterscotch eyes.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"No Bella, its Alice." A wave of relief washed over me and I flung my arms around her petite body.

I jumped at the sound of a crash and growling, I turned in Alice's arms to see two men fighting but they moved too fast for me to make out who they were, obviously one was Andrew's dad but I couldn't tell the other. Then I suddenly remembered Andrew, I wiggled out of Alice's tight grip and ran over to a crumpled, unconscious Andrew on the ground.

"Andrew?" I sobbed, cupping his face hesitantly. He just lay on the ground motionless, sobbing at the sight of him.

"Alice, get her out!" Edward's voice shouted from the brawl going on in the room. Fear for Edward took over my fear of Andrew.

"He's a vampire Edward! Get away from him!" I shouted but he kept fighting him. "Edward!"

"Come on Bella." Alice took my hand and began pulling me out of the room.

"I can't leave him Alice."

"Edward can look after himself."

"No, I don't mean him." I looked back to Andrew on the floor then back to Alice pleading with her, she finally sighed and went over to him with me.

"Now, I'll take the top half and you take the bottom." I instructed as I put my hands under his armpits ready to lift. Alice pushed me away and scooped Andrew up bridal style leaving me staring at her gob smacked.

"Happy? " I nodded in awe. "Well let's go then." She walked out of the room staying clear of the fight but I stopped when I saw Edward. There was no way he stood a chance against a vampire, I had to help. Looking around the room I found a vase, emptied it of the bouquet of roses and threw them on the floor.

"Ouch." I looked at the dot of blood growing on my finger which had been pierced by the rose thorn. Andrew's dad stopped fighting and turned to look at me with hunger a growl leaving his lips, before he could move towards me Edward tackled him to the ground and started laying punches into him.

"Come on Bella." I turned to see the rest of the Cullen's in the room, Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me out whilst Emmett and Jasper stayed in the room closing the door behind them. Rosalie dragged me out to the hallway where Alice was sitting over Andrew.

"I think he's got a broken arm." I gasped a little when I saw his twisted arm.

"Let's take him to Carlisle then." Rosalie had a grim expression on her face as Alice picked up Andrew and Rosalie kept a hold on my arm pulling me out to a red convertible. We got in the car and sped off towards the Cullen's house.

I stared around the house in awe at the gorgeous interior of the lobby and a large formal room where we stopped and Alice lay Andrew down.

"Carlisle." She spoke calmly, there was no way he would have heard her but to my surprise a blonde, handsome man came into the room a few seconds later.

"Yes Alice, what is the . . . oh dear, what happened?" He looked over Andrew his hands swiftly checking him over.

"It seems he has broken an arm and a few ribs, should I be worried about how this happened?" He looked up to Alice doubtfully.

"We had nothing to do with it; it was his father, _Mr Sinclair_." Her tone changed as if she was trying to get his attention focused on the name. Carlisle clicked at the sound of the name and nodded.

"Alright, well let's fix this arm then, we can do it here if you could get my bag Alice." Within the blink of an eye Alice had disappeared from the room and came back with a large black holdall.

Rosalie pushed me down into a chair as I stared in disbelief at what had just happened; Alice had moved so fast like Andrew's father the night of the party, they had the same ice cold touch as well . . . but they couldn't be . . . could they? No they couldn't; they were nice people and they didn't have the horrible ruby irises that Andrew's dad had.

When I came out of my internal thoughts and back to reality, Andrew's arm was in a cast and he was lying on the sofa with a rug over him. We were the only people in the room as I looked around taking in my surroundings.

"Bella?" Alice walked in slowly looking at me as if waiting for me to start going crazy.

"What happened? How'd you know to come over?" She looked hesitant as she sat down next to me taking my hand in her ice cold hands.

"It's a bit complicated but I think you deserve to know." Rosalie came stalking through glaring at Alice.

"At least wait till we're all here Alice, Edward won't be happy if he's not here when _she _finds out." She gave me a dirty look and sat down in a chair picking up a magazine.

"Where's Edward anyway? Is he okay?" I had forgotten all about him.

"He'll be fine Bella don't worry." She patted my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded silently watching her face. We sat in silence until the front door opened and Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked into the living room. Edward was by my side in a flash.

"Are you okay?" He tilted my head, scanning for any marks taking a deep, satisfied sigh when nothing was found. His body stiffened as he glared at Alice.

"She needs to know Edward, she's seen too much." Alice defended herself.

"Fine." He grumbled taking his hands away from my face but still sat beside on the other side of me, sandwiching me between him and Alice. I looked to Alice confused.

"Bella?" I looked to Alice. "Did you know what Andrew's dad was?"

I nodded my head.

"Well . . . we are vampires too." A deathly silence filled the room as I stared at everyone; they all looked away from me not meeting my eyes apart from Alice.

"But your eyes are different."

"Yes we have a different colour to him, we have different feeding habits." I cringed at the expression; I didn't know what to say I just sat looking at them in horror. My mouth would open and close like a fish gasping for air not saying anything.

"Please say something." I looked to Edward; his eyes were scanning my face cringing at the horrified expression on my face.

"What do you want me to say?" I felt anger boil in my blood.

"I trusted you; I got in a car with you! I ignored Andrew's warnings and you let me get in a car without telling me who I was sharing it with! You're a bunch of vampires for Christ's sake!" I started breathing unevenly as the fear grew in me. I was surround by vampires that could easily kill me right here.

"We would never harm you Bella, you must believe me." Edward pleaded with me but I shook my head.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I balled up my fists.

"Because I was scared you wouldn't accept me for the monster I am." He looked down ashamed and my heart panged. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him and try to console him.

"I would never do that, it's just the last thing I need is to be deceived by someone I trusted that's all." He looked up at me with such sincerity in his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you Bella, I'm deeply apologetic for hurting you it was never intentional I promise you." His beautiful eyes bore into mine making me forget everyone and eveyhthing around me and why I had ever been angry towards him.

"I believe you." His face brightened as he smiled that crooked grin and I could feel my heartbeat stop then stutter back to life picking up on speed. He let out a low chuckle as Emmett's loud roar filled the room. I looked around at everyone as they all had smiles on their faces, God they didn't just hear my heart did they? I blushed furiously at the thought when I left Edward's icy fingers on my chin.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He spoke softly looking me in the eye.

I sat looking into his beautiful eyes for what felt like hours when I was pulled away by a set of cold arms turning me to face Alice who was grinning.

"So you don't mind that we're vampires?" She waited for my reply nervously twitching in her seat. "You're not scared of us?"

"No, I don't mind I'm just annoyed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me in the first place that's all." I stated rather fatter of factly.

"Oh Bella." She pulled me into a tight hug cutting off my air supply.

"Can't . . . breathe!" I gasped as they all chuckled; Alice pulled me out of her tight embrace looking apologetic.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just so excited that you're not mad at us. I just want you know for the record that I wanted to tell you straight away, didn't I?" She looked over to Edward who nodded in agreement still laughing.

"Thank you Alice." I pulled her back into a hug.

"So can I ask how you've not got red eyes?" A shiver went down my spine as I thought of Andrew's dads eyes looking at me.

"We don't feed off of humans unlike Andrew's parents." Edward stated. "We feed off animals thus the change in eye colour."

"What! Andrew's mum is a vampire too?" I asked totally shocked.

"Sorry I thought you knew." Edward looked sympathetic.

Just then Andrew began to groan. We all watched him as he came to; suddenly sitting bolt upright once figuring out where he was he looked at us all terrified.

"What? Where?" He looked as scared as a deer caught in headlights.

"Andrew its okay the Cullen's came and saved us from your dad." I went over to him slowly.

"Where is my dad? What did you do to him?" He looked to Edward with anger.

"We spoke to him about his _behaviour _towards Bella and we helped him decide that it would be best to stay away from her unless he wanted to bring on an early death." He spoke calmly but I could see his fists ball up causing his knuckles to turn bone white.

"YOU BASTARD!" Andrew screamed as he tried to get off the couch toward Edward but grabbed his side wincing before falling back onto the couch. I turned to Andrew horrified at his attitude toward the Edward.

"Andrew! How dare you speak to him like that! He helped you from your dad or did you forget that he hit you so hard you flew across the room." I spat at him angrily.

"I know Bella but they're just as bad as him they're vampires!"

"I know Andrew they told me but they're not bad like your dad, if you had given them a chance they would have told you that before."

"But . . ."

"And don't even start with the dangerous thing, you put me in more danger taking me into your house that vampires live in, did it slip your mind to tell me your parents were vampires?" He opened his mouth in shock.

"I never . . ."

"Save it Andrew I don't want to hear it, now I think you should apologize to the Cullen's" Alice and Rosalie gave Andrew a glare as the boys smirked. I crossed my arms across my chest, tapping my foot waiting for him to apologize giving him a stern look.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

"S'fine." Alice said looking him up and down.

I felt my leg vibrating and pulled out my phone to see Ailidh was phoning.

"Hey Ailidh."

"Where the hell are you Bella?!" Ailidh shouted down the phone making me hold it away from my ear.

"Jeez Ailidh, calm down."

"Calm down! Bella, do you realize what the time is? It's midnight, on a school night, mum and dad are freaking out!"

"Sorry, I'm just leaving okay?"

"Fine but you better get your ass in gear!" She hung up before I could say anymore.

"Right well I need to get going." I stood up from the sofa as Andrew copied me.

"Can you give me a lift Bella?"

"Shit! My car is at yours Andrew." I thought of Andrew's dad waiting there and suddenly wanted to stay with the Cullen's. Edward stood up.

"I can give you a lift to Andrew's if you would like?"

"Thanks that would be great thank you." He smiled at me and walked to the front door; I turned back to the rest of the family and waved good-bye.

"See ya." Alice jumped up from her seat and danced over to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Good night Bella, sleep tight."

"Thanks." I laughed as I walked out of the house with Andrew behind me.

As I pulled up in front my house I saw Annabel staring out the window with a concerned look, relief washing over her face as I climbed out of the car and walked up the path. The door swung open and Annabel grabbed my arm yanking me in the house.

"Where have you been Bella?" Tears were forming in her big, green eyes making me feel so guilty I couldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry I had to speak to Andrew and I didn't realise the time, I'm real sorry I never meant to stay out this long." I looked up sheepishly waiting for her to yell at me but felt her arms wrap around me pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have shouted I was just so worried, I didn't know where you were, I over reacted." She pulled me closer and sobbed a little.

"I'm sorry I scared you Annabel." She pulled away and nodded.

"Now get to bed you've got school in the morning." She pushed me towards the stairs as I made my way up to my room.

I dressed for bed in a haze and climbed under the bed covers falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I grudgingly sat up and switched off my beeping alarm clock to see it was time for school already – great! I stepped into the shower letting the water wake me up and refresh me.

I walked through to my room and opened my wardrobe deciding what to wear, I decided for black trousers and a fitted red sweater with a white tank underneath. I just tied my half dried hair into a mess of tangles and walked down to the kitchen. I pulled out my phone and text Andrew.

_I'm just going 2 __drive__ 2 __skl__ 2da_

_Cya__ there, Bella_

After finishing my breakfast I called up to ask Ailidh if she wanted a lift but she declined, shrugging my shoulders I pulled on my trainers and walked out to my car. I looked up from the path to my car when I saw a silver car blocking my view. Edward was sitting in the front seat behind the wheel with a smile on his face as he rolled down the window.

"Good morning Bella, would you like a lift to school?" I couldn't help but smile at him and nod. He leaned over and opened the door for me as I climbed in.

**Well that's another chapter out of the way.****You know wh****at to do REVIEW it only takes**** seconds and I love to hear what you think****Thanks for reading will post as soon as I have the next chapter written and checked over, till then Good bye my lovely readers x x **


	20. Making Amends

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. ****This chapter is for one of my reviewers who as be very supportive and loyal – You know who you are imhuntingforwitches! Don't say I'm not nice now! ****I would like to thank everyone for reviewing**** – love you! And all the people putting ****my story on alert – love you guys too but would be nice to hear what you think. Anyways what I'm saying is I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh the love is making me tear up!****Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 20

**Making amends**

"Thanks." I breathed as I sat down looking over to see Edward smiling back at me.

"You're more than welcome." His velvet voice made me melt a little in the seat. He reached over and pulled the seat belt across my chest and fastened me in, I drew in a deep breath and held it until he sat back in his seat and drove off.

I looked out the window as the scenery whizzed by, we got to school in no time making us early. He pulled into his usual parking bay and turned off the engine before looking to me. We stared at each other for a while; the only noise was my faltered breathes.

"Suppose we should go in." I mumbled not wanting to leave the comfort of his car.

"Yes, I guess you are right." He smiled and turned to open his door before climbing out, I watched him gracefully climb out of the car and turn to look at me with an amused expression.

"Oh." I flushed at the look he gave me and clambered out of the car so ungraceful compared to Edward. I brushed down my outfit and started walking up to the front doors with Edward at my side chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing." He shook his head still laughing but stopped immediately when he saw the expression on my face, biting his lip trying to cover the smile.

As soon as we walked in the front doors I felt every pair of eyes watch us, scrutinising our every move. I looked down uncomfortable with being in the spotlight, it had never been this bad when I was with Andrew and the fact was me and Edward weren't a couple!

Girls nudged each other and whispered as we walked passed, Edward seemed to be oblivious to the attention we were attracting but noticed my discomfort.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Just peachy, I love all the attention." I spoke, my tone filled with sarcasm and plastering a fake 'just peachy' smile.

"Oh." He looked around at the spectators, the girls blushed and giggled when Edward looked their way and the boys gave him dirty glares. I heard the bustle coming from my table as the boys looked up at us with confusion.

"I better go over and speak to them." I walked off not looking back at Edward feeling guilty for a reason I didn't know.

"Hey." I sheepishly looked around at everyone then sat down beside Jamie, they were all silent for a while just looking at me.

"Why were you with Cullen, where's Andrew?"

"Edward offered me a lift to school so I took it and I don't know where Andrew is, I thought he would have been here by now." I spoke so quickly I was surprised they caught all of what I had said in my haste.

"But why did Cullen offer you a lift in the first place?"

"I don't know, I didn't question him." I was beginning to get a little peeved at the attention that I had drawn to myself wishing I had declined Edward's offer.

The bell rang saving me from further questioning; I got up and headed off to my registration class when Jamie jogged up to me.

"Hey, Bella wait up." I stopped mid stride waiting till he was at my side. "What happened?"

Great, I thought I was finished with the questioning for a while. "Nothing, I just wanted to drive to school myself today but Edward offered and I accepted. If you're so concerned about him why don't you phone him and find out." I snapped at him and walked off, he never followed.

My classes passed without any further questions, thank god but I had a feeling lunch was going to be another story. At break Andrew stilled hadn't come into school and I started to wonder why he hadn't shown; was it because of the text? Or the drama with his dad last night? Or me trusting the Cullen's so easily? I pulled out my phone,

_Hey Andrew_

_How come ur not in school? Every1 is askin 4 u_

_Bella_

I was sitting in English paying no attention to Mr Anderson droning on about the piece of poetry we would be studying for our higher when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Sir?" I called out.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"May I go to the toilet?"

"Surely."

I scurried out of my seat and quickly walked across the hall, down the stairs and along the corridor until I got to the toilets. I opened a free cubicle and flipped open my phone reading the text.

_Don't feel 2 gr8_

Worried, I found Andrew's number and dialled. It rang until I got put through to voicemail.

"Hey Andrew its Bella, was just wanting to speak to you can you please phone me when you get this, thanks, bye." I waited patiently for a few more minutes hoping for a call before going back to class.

I sat down and glanced out the window at the grey sky and watched the raindrops disturb the perfect calmness of the many puddles on the tarmac. I had gotten myself in one hell of a mess that I had to sort out, I didn't want to have Andrew upset with me, I needed him, I loved him but I also didn't want the same with the Cullen's. There had to be some kind of way I could meet in the middle without hurting anyone.

By the end of English I still hadn't come up with anything and was checking my phone every half hour expecting to see a missed call from Andrew but was disappointed every time.

At lunch I joined the queue for the salad bar, I looked over to the table where I usually sat but it didn't seem right to sit there without Andrew. I bought my lunch deciding on an apple and a bottle of water, I passed my lunch hour by walking through the school corridors.

As I walked to Maths the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter, Edward was already seated at our table as I walked over to join him. He looked up smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey."

That was all that passed our lips the whole period making it rather awkward. For once I concentrated on my work and actually learned something in the process. Before I realised the time the bell rang and everyone was packing up and leaving. As I packed my books and stood up Edward was waiting for me.

"Well I took you to school so I thought it would be fitting to take you home too." Answering my unasked question.

"Right . . . thanks." I gave him a smile and we walked out to his car together, drawing the attention toward us yet again.

Alice was leaning against Edward's car waiting for us when we got out.

"God, you guys don't half take your time!" She bounced over to me giving me a hug. "Hey Bella! I haven't spoken to you all day, how are you?"

Once she let go of me I put on a fake smile.

"Yeah am good 'n' you?" Speaking with fake enthusiasm.

"Just super duper." She replied with a whopper of a smile across her face.

God, how could someone have so much energy and enthusiasm was beyond my knowledge. We all slipped in the car, me in front and Alice in the back. I quickly glanced at my phone . . . still no missed calls. I had to see Andrew a part of me had been dying to see him all day, to speak to him just to know he was okay.

"Can you drop me off at Andrew's house please?" Edward kept his eyes on the road but I noticed his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"Of course." His tone was flat, his knuckles stark white against the black leather of the steering wheel.

An awkward silence filled the car as we drove back to Munlochy, the only noise came from the low music emitting from the radio. Alice finally broke the silence, I inwardly thanked her.

"So I hope you didn't forget about our plans for this weekend?" I turned to see her beaming at me with an infectious grin making me smile back at her.

"Of course not Alice, I wouldn't dream of forgetting about our little shopping spree." Alice and I both laughed and Edward smiled slightly.

"So I was thinking about a little kilt for you Bella or even a cute wee dress, there's this quaint little shop . . ."

"Whoa, whoa there Alice hold your horses! I don't think so; I'm NOT wearing tartan dresses." I started shaking my head.

"You don't have a choice Bella, this is you owing us one as you said before so there really is no point in arguing, you're wearing tartan whether you like it or not." Knowing I was defeated I crossed my arms and huffed.

We pulled up outside Andrew's house; I undid my seatbelt and opened the door.

"Thanks for the lift." I smiled gratefully and climbed out.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Alice chirped from the backseat as Edward just gave me a smile and nodded his head.

"Bye." I waved them off before heading up to Andrew's front door. I rang the door bell and waited there was no way I wasn't going to go in uninvited after what had happened last time. I rang the bell again and he finally answered the door.

"Hey." I smiled at him sheepishly; his face was blank, empty.

"Hey." I shuffled my feet at the uncomfortable silence came, I cut it short.

"Can I come in?" He stepped aside giving me permission.

I stepped over the threshold and waited for him to lead me into the house. We went through to the kitchen where I sat down at the familiar oak table. He walked over to the kettle not looking or speaking to me as the noise of the boiling kettle filled the silence. He walked back over with a mug of tea for the two of us which I gratefully accepted.

"Thanks, just what I needed." I blew the hot liquid and took a slurp enjoying the feeling of the liquid slipping down my throat warming me up from the inside.

"So why are you here?" Andrew sat down opposite me his face still blank.

"I wanted to speak to you; no it was more that I needed to speak to you, to see you." I flushed a little at my confession but it was true. I had spoken to Andrew practically every day since I had arrived in Scotland. As today had progressed the need to speak to him and grown.

"Well here's your chance." He took a drink from his mug.

"Okay." This was going to be hard work. "I was hoping that we could talk about what happened last night." I waited for his reply.

"What the fact that you found out my parents were vampires as well as the Cullen's and that my dad tried to drink you dry." I winced at the last part. "Sorry."

"No it's true, there's no need to be sorry about it. But what I was more interested in was why you didn't tell me?" I looked up wearily; his eyes were downcast and glistening.

"Would you go around and tell everyone that your parents were vampires?" Again I winced, he noticed and began apologising, I just waved it off. He ran his hands through his hair, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"Christ, what a fucking mess." His voice faltered as he exhaled loudly.

I reached over and took his hand in mine trying to comfort him. He looked up as a tear fell down his cheek; I wiped it away with my thumb cupping his face. He leaned in to it and closed his eyes again.

"What did I do to deserve you?" His sad eyes bore into mine pulling me in.

"Come on." I pulled him up and led him through to the living room sitting down on the couch.

He looked so vulnerable as the tears slid down his face as his facade crumbled to nothing showing his true self. My heart lurched in my chest seeing him like this, I pulled him into a hug as his arms wrapped around me and he buried his head into my shoulder sobbing uncontrollably.

We sat together for a good quarter of an hour, him sobbing and me trying to console him before his sobs quietened and he took in a couple rattled breathes.

"Sorry." He mumbled into my sodden top.

"It's okay." I cupped the back of his heading rubbing his hair with my thumb.

I looked at his face as he pulled himself together and sat up straighter; his face was blotchy and tear strained. He rubbed his eyes making them redder, I felt a lump appear in my throat and I reached down and ever so slightly placed my lips on his.

I pulled back shocked at what I had done; Andrew had the same shocked impression I imagined I had on too. A small smile came across his face but didn't reach his eyes.

"Well I didn't expect that to happen, thought you were coming here to break up with me."

"I didn't expect that either, it just happened but I wasn't coming here to break up with you. I want to sort this whole thing out with you and the Cullen's. But first I want you to tell me about your parents . . . please?"

"Well it happened when mum went off on a business trip as usual . . ."

**The next chapter will be all about Andrew's parents and how he came about knowing the Cullen's secret. Sorry for all the EdwardxBella fans but I couldn't kill of the AndrewxBella relationship just yet knowing it would break one of my reviewer's heart!!****Thanks again for reading and please review x x **


	21. Tartan Outfits

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 21

**A/N. Sorry it's taken me a while was reading some really good fan fics and have been having trouble writing. Anywho read and review ****people**** read and review!**

**Tartan Outfits**

**(APOV)(Andrew)**

"Well it happened when mum went off on a business trip as usual . . ." I momentarily stopped thinking about how she had left the mum I had remembered and had come back a completely different person.

"She was going down to London for some big conference, she was only supposed to be away for 2-3 days but she came back a week later. When she came in the door I could tell straight away she wasn't the same person; her eyes for a start were red, her grace when she walked, her sheer beauty and the paleness of her skin." I stopped at the sight of her walking through the door when I saw her ruby eyes staring at me with an eerie, sinister look to them. The sound of Bella's voice brought me back to the present.

"So did she tell you?" She asked totally engrossed in the conversation.

"No not straight away, she told me she had another last minute meeting and left within the hour and didn't come back until 2 weeks later." Bella gasped a little, her eyes growing wide.

"You mean she just left you? For two weeks, that's terrible."

"It wasn't too bad my dad came home from the rigs a day after she left so I wasn't alone for that long."

"So did your dad come back a vampire too?" I chuckled at the chances of both parents coming home vampires, now that would have been shitty luck!

"No, when my mum eventually came back she was really distant with me and my dad. One night they were arguing and then I heard my dad screaming out, I remembering running down stairs in seconds to see him on the cold stone floor in our kitchen writhing in pain, screaming out of the burning to stop, then I saw the bite marks on his neck. I looked up to my mum who had a horrified look on her face, she apologised sobbing and then she ran."

"I'm so sorry Andrew." She had her hand over her mouth as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Don't be it's not your fault, anyway when mum fled I didn't know what to do my dad kept screaming out, I was about to phone 999 but then the Cullen's appeared at the door. Carlisle looked over my dad then looked to me confused. _"Who did it?" _He asked. I stood there shocked I didn't know what he was talking about. _"Who bit him?" _He asked again growing impatient. Then Edward said that my mum had been here."

I decided to cut the story short she didn't need to know all the gory details.

"The Cullen's explained to me what was happening to my dad and that they were vampires too. At first I couldn't cope but I realised that it had happened and there was nothing I could do to stop it so I accepted it."

**(BPOV)**

All I could stare at him gobsmacked, he had gone through so much I hadn't realised, to find that out about your mum then for her to turn his dad into one too then the Cullen's. I held his hand the whole time stroking it with my thumb as he struggled to tell me what had happened.

"So who all knows, about the Cullen's and your parents?"

"Just me, the Cullen's told me it was vital to keep it a secret or it could lead to a perilous situation that neither I nor the Cullen's would like."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's this big bunch of vamps that like rule over all the others and if they found out that me, a human, knew about their existence then I would be up shit creek without a paddle!"

"Oh." I nodded in understanding. "So am I in the same situation as you too?"

He nodded his head solemnly not looking me in the eye. I could feel fear trickle the blood that was being pumped through my body. Andrew had gone this long with knowing and nothing had happened to him so I was same too. I tried reasoning with myself, calming me down.

"That's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to get tangled up in this Bella, I'm sorry." His normally glittering eyes were dull and forlorn.

_BEEP, BEEP._

I looked down to my pocket and pulled out my phone, Ailidh had sent me a message.

_Dinner ready in 5._

_Xx_

"I have to go dinner is nearly ready." I then remembered I didn't have my car with me. "Would you be able to give me a ride home?"

"Sure."

The smell of lasagne hit me like a wall when I walked into the house; I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell smiling.

"Great timing Bells, just in time to help me serve." Ailidh was pulling the dish of bubbling lasagne out of the oven, kicking the oven door closed with her foot.

I dumped my bag on the stairs and kicked my shoes off into the cupboard. I carried through a bowl of salad and some garlic bread. Annabel and David were waiting in the dining room.

"This looks lovely girls." Annabel beamed; Ailidh did a little curtsey as she placed the dish down in the middle of the table.

As I looked at the golden brown lasagne my stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl making me blush. David chuckled and lifted me a large portion.

"So I bought tickets for the Ceilidh next weekend." Annabel said before popping a tomato in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that." Ailidh smiled happily. "You'll love it Bells it's so much fun and you HAVE to wear something tartan!" She gave me a stern look knowing that I was going to start arguing with her but I surprised her.

"Yeah I know, Alice Cullen is taking me shopping this weekend for my outfit." Ailidh seemed a little upset at my words. "You can come with us if you want? I have a feeling you and Alice will get on like a house on fire."

"Yes!" She clapped her hands then carried on with her dinner.

* * *

Things went back to normal with me and Andrew in the days after. Edward seemed to become more distant with me, barely speaking in Maths. Alice on the other hand didn't stop speaking to me, as the days neared our shopping trip she got more excited. Andrew seemed to finally accept the Cullen's and let me spent time with them and him.

* * *

"BELLA! GET UP!"

"GO. AWAY!" I shouted back at Ailidh from under my duvet. It was 8.30 in the morning and I was in no mood to go shopping.

"GET UP!" I heard my door open and footsteps walking over to my bed, and then I was being jostled around as Ailidh jumped up and down on my bed.

"FINE." I grumbled throwing off my duvet and climbing out of bed making my way through to the bathroom.

Ailidh had thoughtfully laid out an outfit for me to wear, not wanting an argument I pulled on the combats, fitted t-shirt and jacket before grabbing my handbag – already filled with the essentials and heading down to meet Ailidh.

She was fizzing with excitement as she watched out the window for Alice, needing to wake up I made a strong coffee in David's travel mug. I was filling the mug with the newly boiled water when Ailidh let out a squeal making me spill water everywhere.

"They're here lets go." She grabbed my free arm before I could wipe up the mess and dragged me out of the house to the car. Alice and Jasper were waiting in a black Mercedes, Alice smiling giddily and Jasper looking a little peeved.

"Hey!" Ailidh practically shouted as we clambered in the car.

"Oh my God, this is gonna be so, so, so much fun guys." Alice blurted out too fast making Jasper roll his eyes and me groan. Ailidh giggled and clapped her hands.

"I know! Bella is in for a treat!" She said making me glare at her. "Wait, where's the others?"

"They went in Edward's car; we'll meet them under the clock in the centre." Alice answered.

Ailidh and Alice giggled and planned where we were going to go, setting out an itinerary for the entire day! I groaned at the thought of shopping all day, this was going to be the longest day of my life!

We made it to the centre in perfect time for the shops opening and went over to the large clock in a Noah's Ark theme, in the centre. The hand moved to twelve as we walked up and the chiming began. I watched as the music began and the waves on the clock moved up and down as the mermaid bobbed to the rhythm of the music. The windows of Noah's ark opened and closed revealing different animals. The music stopped and the hand moved to a minute passed.

I came back to reality to see that everyone was under the clock waiting for me. Edward was standing in the back with a grim expression set on his beautiful face.

"Right, where to first?" Rosalie looked to Alice and Ailidh who were probably thinking back to their itinerary.

"Well I think that we should go to MacLeod's on Church Street, they have nice stuff in there." Ailidh nodded her head in agreement to Alice's suggestion.

"Right, let's get shopping!" Alice clapped her hands and stood on her tip toes smiling from ear to ear whilst the boys groaned.

I grudgingly walked over to Ailidh who linked arms with me and skipped to the front beside Alice and Rosalie. We walked out of the centre into the busy streets toward a small building on the main high street. A bell tinkled as we opened the front door and filed into the small, stale smelling room. There was row after row of kilts and trousers with every imaginable accessory to go with an outfit.

"I was thinking Henderson tartan for you Jasper it will go perfect with my dress, how bout this one?" Alice held up a dark green and yellow kilt, Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you think Alice." He had just made her day; she ran over to him, gave him a peck on the cheek and picked out his outfit.

Rosalie had gone to work on Emmett's outfit, picking out a blood red, Chisholm tartan kilt with all the matching accessories. She pushed into a changing booth with the outfit and drew the curtain. He stepped out a few minutes later and I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so funny in what was essentially a skirt, he gave me a glare and crossed his arms.

"What are you laughing at?" He pouted.

"It's just I've never seen a guy in a skirt before." As soon as the words came out of my mouth is jaw dropped.

"It's NOT a skirt Bella, it's a kilt there's a difference, right?" He looked to Rosalie for confirmation. She nodded her head and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so getting this." A dirty grin grew on his face and he retreated back into the booth coming back out in seconds.

Emmett and Jasper paid for their outfits but Edward didn't even look for an outfit. Alice and Ailidh consulted each other on where we were off to next.

Hours later everyone had their outfits apart from me and Edward.

"Stop being so crabbit Alice, it's not my fault there's no nice dresses!" I snapped when she couldn't find 'my' outfit she had visualised for me.

"But it was perfect." She sounded deflated, upset.

"It's only a dress, anyway I'm hungry." I shrugged and walked off to the food court following the enticing smells. As I walked by the streams of shoppers I passed a window and stopped looking at the mannequin.

"Oh Bella, you found it!" Alice squealed behind me. She linked her arm with mine and dragged me into the shop. Within 5 minutes Alice had picked out my outfit and was leading me to the changing rooms on the far end of the shop and pushing me in the cubicle.

"Hurry up Bella I can't wait to see what you look like." Ailidh pleaded from the other side of the door.

"Wait a sec." I shouted then slowly walked out; everyone was outside the cubicle watching me as I walked out and did a twirl. Alice and Ailidh let out squeals and gave each other a high five.

"Yes!" They both said.

"Glad we have that sorted out." I turned and went back into the cubicle and changed back into my clothes. I paid for the outfit and resumed my path to the food court

**Thanks for reading I know it's another filler chapter but I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment and I'm finding it really hard to come up with stuff at the moment but I think I have a good bit of drama coming up soon, so please keep reading.****Thanks x x **

**Oh, REVIEW . . ****. please**


	22. Nosey, Nosey

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. Please, please, please forgive me for not updating sooner I had the flu/cold so have been sleeping most of the time. I know this chapter isn't too long but I thought I better get something posted before I lose you all, please don't leave me ****Anyway read on!**

Chapter 22

**Nosey, Nosey**

I joined the queue at Lorimer's with Ailidh close in tow whilst the Cullen's found a table in the back of the food court.

"Baked potato with chicken and sweetcorn and an Irn Bru please." **(I always have that!) **

"Right up." The girl behind the counter got to work on my order whilst I paid and waited at the end of the counter.

Ailidh joined me also waiting for her order holding a muffin and a bottle of sprite. We picked up our orders and headed over to the table where the Cullen's sat silently.

"Mmmmm looks nice Bella." Emmett eyed my lunch with hungry eyes, licking his lips, salivating.

"Why don't you go get some then?" Ailidh spoke through a mouthful of coronation chicken sandwich.

"Nuh, don't really feel that hungry." Emmet said shrugging; Ailidh gave him a questioning look and carried on eating.

After lunch I had decided I had done enough clothes shopping for one day, so told Alice in no uncertain terms that I wasn't going to anymore shops with her and that I would meet her under the clock whenever she was finished.

"Well Edward can go with you, he won't want to come shopping with us." I shot Alice a warning glare, there was no way I was going to spend time with gurny Edward!

"What about us?" Jasper and Emmett protested.

"Well obviously you'll be too busy carrying our shopping for us." Alice looked at them as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. They rolled their eyes and groaned at their fate.

"Right well I'm off." I started walking off not even waiting for Edward to follow me; I made my way up the stairs and headed toward Borders. I walked through the aisles looking for a book that would catch me eye growing increasingly pissed at Edward shadowing me.

"Just go do your own shopping Edward!" I hissed. He looked slightly taken aback but composed himself within seconds.

"There is nothing I need." He stated calmly trying not to smile at me.

"Then why are you here? You're obviously not enjoying yourself." I turned back to look at the shelves of books too angry to focus on them individually.

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying myself and how would you know you haven't spoken to me all day Bella, you shouldn't assume things." I could feel the anger growing in me with the patronising tone he was using. I spun around to face him on my heel.

"YOU are the one that hasn't spoken to me since the day after you dropped me off at Andrew's; I did nothing to you and you stopped speaking to me, practically avoiding me like I had the plague!" I spoke through gritted teeth clenching them until it hurt as I could feel the prickle of the unavoidable tears that were building.

"Bella, I . . ." Edward looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Save it Edward! I don't want to hear your lame excuse." I spun back round with the intention of going home somehow when Edward's ice cold arm stopped me.

"Bella wait and let me explain."

"Why? You could have explained long ago Edward."

"I didn't mean to upset you please understand me that I would never try to intentionally try to harm or hurt you in any way possible." He stared at me looking for some sort of understanding.

"Then why ignore me?" I shrugged.

"I had difficulty with coming to terms with some issues." He looked down.

"Like what? What did I do?" I urged.

"It's wasn't you, well I just found it hard that you went back to Andrew, after what he did to you and all."

"What did you mean 'what he did to me?'"

"Well he lied to you about his parents."

"He only did it to protect me and did you forget you lied to me too?" I saw his eyes sadden but I kept going. "You and Andrew both lied to me and I forgave both of you so are you wanting me to retract what I have done and not forgive the two of you?"

"No." He didn't raise his head to look at me.

"Then why are you so angry at Andrew?"

"Because he has you!" I took a step back at the suddenness of his answer catching me off guard startling me. I could only stare at him not knowing what to say. He looked up cautiously as if he was expecting me to start shouting.

"Because he has you." He whispered again looking me straight in the eye bringing his hand up to cup my face. I felt my cheeks heat up from the contact and looked away.

"Please don't look away, you don't know how much I long to get lost in the chocolate liquid of your eyes." He tilted my chin and I lifted my lids, my breath catching. Edward's hard mask with all the hard lines were gone and replaced with a gorgeous smile and his golden eyes shining brightly.

"Since you moved here all I have thought about is you Bella; you consume my every thought all I see when I close my eyes is you, you are my sun, my moon, my world and I cannot be without you." I stared in awe at his words. He lowered his face down to mine so we were only inches apart, his sweet breath leaving me intoxicated and light headed.

"Edward . . ." He placed his finger on my lips stopping me from speaking any further.

"Sshhh." He removed his fingers and placed his lips on mine.

I melted completely as soon as our lips touched and held onto him for support as his arms slipped around my waist. I lost all coherent thoughts only focusing on the cool lips that were moving against mine.

"Excuse me." We broke apart as the employee gave us a disapproving look and walked off back down the aisle.

I let go of the fistfuls of his shirt I had grabbed and smoothed out the creases blushing uncontrollably trying to regain a normal breathing pattern from the erratic breathing we were both following.

"I know I should apologise for that but I'm not sorry for what I just did." Edward had a determined look set on his face.

"I didn't ask for an apology." I said quietly not knowing what I was doing, after I had just shared that kiss with Edward I was questioning whether to reach over and crush my lips against his again but then Andrew came to mind, what was I supposed to do with him, I still had feelings for him, I loved him but I had feelings for Edward also there was no denying that.

Edward smirked at me and I couldn't control myself. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his catching him off guard. He stood motionless then wrapped his arms around me and responded to my advances. Our lips moved together perfectly, I opened my mouth tracing his bottom lip with my tongue letting out a groan when he abruptly pulled away.

I kept my eyes closed regulating my breath once again too embarrassed to look at Edward. We stood in silence for what seemed like hours not a word passing our lips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I mumbled still not able to look him in the eye.

"I didn't ask for an apology." I looked up to see him smiling at me. "I was just a little taken aback that's all. I never expected that." I flushed even more as he chuckled lightly.

"I love it when you blush." He stroked my flushed cheek welcoming the coolness of his finger against the burning heat.

"Let's finish your shopping before Alice comes along and cuts your shopping time short."

We walked out of the book shop and towards HMV in a comfortable silence passing all the busy shoppers. I followed Edward as he walked over to a quiet section of the shop and began flipping through the stacks of cds. I watched as he picked up one after another until he had a stack of about 15 than carried them to the till.

"Are you going to but all of them?" I asked a little astonished at his flippancy of buying so many cds without really looking at them.

"Yeah, music is one of my passions. I buy all different types of music; rock, metal, classical, indie, pop."

"Ugh, pop?" The thought of listening to pop made me cringe.

"Yes, mind you I haven't really found a pop band or singer that I have liked yet." He thought back, his brow creasing.

"You will never find a pop singer/group that is good, EVER."

"So what is your favourite genre?"

"I would have to say rock/metal." Edward gave me a surprised look.

"I wouldn't have put you down for a rocker."

"People always stereotype rockers to be people with wearing black, having numerous piercings and being morbid, everyone expresses themselves in different ways. Just because you listen to a certain type of music doesn't mean you have to dress a certain way." I took in a breath trying to calm myself down from my little rant.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go off on one there I just hate people who stereotype." I gave Edward an apologetic smile as we moved further up in the queue.

"So what's your favourite genre?"

"I don't really know, I will listen to anything once but if I had to pick a favourite it would probably be classical. I was brought up with classical music on and learned to play the piano when I was young." A small smile came across his face thinking back.

"NEXT!" A plukey, red headed boy shouted over the till to us. Edward paid for his cd and we left the shop when Edward's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Yeah okay. Bye."

"Alice and that have finished shopping so we'll just wait here and wait for them."

"God, I can't believe its 4 already." I looked up at the large, Noah themed clock that I had watched earlier today.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He had a crooked smile on his face and a flirty look in his eyes making me blush slightly.

"So what cds did you buy?" Trying to focus on something other than his good looks and hypnotising eyes. He pulled put the cds he bought.

"Avenged Sevenfold, The Cribs, Kaiser Chiefs, Fightstar, Disturbed, Slipknot, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Fall Out Boy, The Foals, Maximo Park, Paramore, Westlife . . . ."**(I recommend all the bands apart from Westlife – they are the worst band ever, oh the thought (shudder))**

"Hold it right there." He froze solid at my command looking slightly worried.

"What?"

"Give me the Westlife cd." He didn't hesitate on giving me the cd.

"Now give me your receipt." He pulled out his wallet and handed me the piece of paper, I then proceeded into the show and over to the till with Edward hot on my heels.

"Bella what are you doing?" He questioned me as I walked over to the boy that had served Edward.

"I would like to return this album please." I handed over the cd and the receipt to the boy.

"Bella, that's my cd."

I turned to Edward. "I'm saving you time and money on returning this cd Edward, you should be thanking me."

I turned back to the boy at the till who handed me the change and receipt. "Thank you." I gave him a smile.

"You made the right choice in returning that shite." He whispered to me.

"I know thanks." I said laughing.

"There's your money back." I gave Edward the change and receipt then walked back to the spot we had been waiting at.

Alice and the gang were already there when we reached under the clock; Emmett and Jasper were laden with bags from all different shops whilst the girls only carried their handbags. Alice skipped over giving me a hug.

"I see you enjoyed your wee shopping spree with Edward, I won't tell about the book shop." She let out a little giggle as I stared at her in horror.

"How'd you know?" I whispered.

"Nosey, nosey Bella." She tapped the side of her nose and carried on giggling.

**Hope you liked it next chapter will be the Ceilidh and I promise drama. Sorry if there are any mistakes was rushing.****Please review so I know what ****you're**** all thinking it gets so frustrating. ****Thanks for reading****Laura x x **


	23. Preparations

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 23

**Preparations**

I couldn't believe the Ceilidh was tonight. Alice had invited me and Ailidh to get ready at their house, before heading over to the Village Hall where the Ceilidh would take place.

Things with me and Andrew had taken a halt, after what had happened with Edward in the book shop I didn't feel right being with Andrew.

_**Flashback**_

_**"I'**__**m sorry Andrew but I can't do this**____**" Before**__** I could finish my sentence Andrew interrupted me.**_

_**"I know Bella." Was all he said, his eyes were full of pain making my heart break. **_

_**Guilt trickled through my veins leaving me disturbingly cold. I wrapped my arms around my waist trying to stop the ice cold sensation from spreading through my chest, a lump began to rise in my throat making it hard to breath.**_

_**"I just can'**__**t do this**__**, I love you Andrew, I really do but . . ." I struggled to find the right words to explain myself. "I just don't feel like I can love you the way you want me to love you."**_

_**He nodded his head solemnly, a tugging sensation**__** pulled in my chest as I watched Andrew. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest as sobs overtook me and rattled my body. Andrew stood motionless as I cried into his chest, eventually his arms enclosed me into a tight hug as he rubbed consoling circles on my back.**_

_**"I'm so sorry Andrew I just can't, I just can't." I was almost begging him to forgive**__** me**__** as I whispered out the words.**_

_**"Bella?" He pulled me back to look me in the eye. "I know**____** but I will always be here for you, I will never stop loving you and will wait for you. I will never give up on you." His blue eyes bore into mine with determination.**_

_**"But Andrew I don't think I can love you that way."**_

_**"I know . . . but I will always love you Bella. Always and when he breaks your heart I will be here to pick up the pieces." I looked at him confused.**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"When Edward-"**_

_**"I'm not with Edward." I stated**__** nervously.**_

_**"I know but you will end up with him, it's not something I want to happen but I know it will and when he ends up breaking your heart I will be there to pick up the pieces." I stared at him utterly confused by the way this conversation had changed.**_

_**"But why would you say he would break my heart?"**_

_**"Because he will never be able to love you like me Bella, he will never age unlike you and I who will grow old whilst all the Cullen's stay young. You will eventually realise that it could never work **__**between the two of you. Bella, he is a vampire and you are a human**__** it could never work**__**."**_

_**End of flashback**_

The days following our conversation I shared my time between the Cullen's and Andrew. Edward had become friendlier and we would spend hours talking, getting caught up in our own little world forgetting everything around us. I felt the connection between us grow but was hesitant for anything to happen; Andrew's words had affected me. He was right I was human and Edward was a vampire it wasn't right for us to be friends let alone anything else but the more time I spent with him the more I found myself not caring.

"Right Bells time for hair and make-up." Alice and Ailidh bellowed from the bathroom bringing me back to reality.

Groaning, I reluctantly got off the couch in Alice's bedroom. I plodded through to her bathroom to be met with a giddy Alice and Ailidh, hovering around all the products lined along the counter.

"Sit down, Bells." Ailidh swivelled the chair toward me as I sat down and she turned it back to face the mirror that went the length of the room.

"Right Ailidh, you do eyes and foundation whilst I do hair and lips?"

"Sounds good to me."

With smirks they both nodded, and began to work their magic on me. I pulled out my iPod and plugged in my earbuds, and started listening to the new music I had uploaded thanks to Edward extended music tastes.

I had spent hours in his room going through all the different CDs after we had gotten home from our shopping trip. We spoke about all the bands and listened to them, I had become totally engrossed in our conversation that I didn't realise so much time had passed, not that anyone had noticed. Ailidh and Alice had become the best of friends, finding their common ground of clothes, shopping and fashion even though Ailidh's fashion sense was different to Alice's that didn't seem to matter.

"Right, all done Bells." Ailidh pulled out my earbuds trying to get my attention.

I looked up to the mirror gobsmacked. They had fulfilled their promise and had worked their magic on me. It had only taken half the time it usually took Ailidh; since there were two of them so there was plenty of time to spare. My hair had been blown dry, its natural waves and slight curls still visible but it looked tame, my make-up was light; a slight blush on my cheeks giving me some colour, clear lip gloss and a little navy eyeliner and mascara.

"Thank you both." I gave them an appreciative smile and headed back to the couch to wait till it was time to put on my outfit.

I plugged my earbuds in once again and lay back closing my eyes. A picture of Edward filled the darkness straight away, he was in his room flicking through his endless collection of CDs, his face was serene and a smile was playing on his lips. I felt my lips pull into a smile at the image, making me feel warm. All too soon I felt a pair of hands shake me senseless; I snapped my eyes open to see Ailidh staring at me. I pulled out my earbuds, shooting her a death glare for making me leave the image of Edward.

"What!?" I spat at her.

"God Bella, are those things glued to your ears permanently?" She shook her head. "Anyways, its time!" She jumped up clapping her hands.

"Bella! Get through here and change." Alice demanded from the bathroom.

Ailidh pulled me up and dragged me through - my dress was hanging on the door. Alice had already changed into her green, tartan, strapless dress that was frayed and tattered at the bottom with a pair of dark green pump heels. She had little smoky green eyes and no other make-up. ** (All outfits are on my profile.)**

"Right I'm going to get changed." Ailidh grabbed a bag and left the room.

"Okay Bella your turn to change." Alice reached up to my outfit and handed it to me. I waited for her to leave but she stood tapping her foot impatiently.

"A little privacy would be nice Alice." I inclined my head for her to leave but she stood her ground, shaking her head.

"You'll need help with your zipper and I don't want you getting your hair messed up before we've left the house."

"I'll shout you when I've got the dress on and you can come and tie the zipper."

"I promise I won't peek." She put her hand over her eyes.

I finally gave in with a huff and started stripping off my jeans and jumper and slipped the dress on over my head.

"Alright Alice." She snapped her hand away from her eyes and snickered a little. "What?" I said a little angry.

"You need to take your bra off Bella." She pointed to the thick red straps that the thin spaghetti straps from the dress barely covered.

"I'm NOT going out without wearing a bra." I slammed my foot down trying to place some authority. Alice just rolled her eyes and skipped out of the room, coming back in with a nude strapless bra in hand.

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

"I know." She smiled and placed her hands over her eyes again. I wriggled to undo my bra and put on the new one.

"How did you know what size? It fits perfectly." I looked at her amazed.

"One of my many talents Bella."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Ailidh came through followed by Rosalie. Ailidh had a bright pink tartan mini skirt on, with a black tank top, matching tartan tie, and scuffed biker boots to top off the outfit. Her make-up was the usual dark eye shadow and glossy lips.

"I likey." Alice nodded in approval as Ailidh strutted down the bathroom, gave a twirl and strutted back up.

Rosalie on the other hand had on a beautiful, red, floor length dress that hugged her waist, with black layering underneath. Her hair hung loose and she had no make-up on apart from bright red lip stick.

"You look nice Rosalie." I offered sheepishly trying to dissolve the tension. She just nodded her head and walked back out.

"Right, shoes Bella, and then we're all set do go boogey." Alice handed me a pair of blue satin pump heels, I gave her a questioning look which she immediately dismissed.

"Just put them on Bella."

I slipped on the shoes, teetering a little at first trying to find my balance. I linked arms with Ailidh and walked out of the room with a new found confidence. We walked down the stairs to hear Emmett, Edward and Jasper shouting at the TV as they shot the aliens that jumped out in front of them. Alice cleared her throat when we got to the bottom of the stairs; the game went on pause as the boys turned to stare at us.

Emmett let out a low whistle and shot over to Rosalie, his eyes hungrily eating her up. She whispered something in his ear which made his eyes bug out, and a smirk come across his face. Jasper came to Alice's side and swept her up into a hug and gently placed back down.

"You look stunning Alice." He murmured in her ear making her giggle like a school girl as she curled into his chest.

I noticed that all the guys had on the same tartan kilts as their partners, even Edward's kilt matched the tartan of my dress.

I looked to see Edward still sitting in front of the TV his jaw hanging open staring at me in awe. I looked down to my feet, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. The next thing I saw a pair of feet in front of mine and a cold finger touch my chin tilting it up. I met Edward's eyes reluctantly, looking through my lashes to see him grinning from ear to ear, which was a rare sight. He bent down to my ear and whispered.

"You look like an angel, Bella." His breath ticked my ear making me shiver. A grin escaped me and wouldn't leave.

"Picture time!" Esme came through from the kitchen with Carlisle and a camera in hand. We all let out a groan apart from Alice and Ailidh, who squealed and stood next to each other.

"First I want a group picture." She waved her hands for us to all squeeze into the shot. Edward guided me to the side and wrapped his arm around my waist leaving it there when the flash popped, blinding me temporarily. She took a few more with herself and Carlisle in them too.

"Now I want pairs, Alice and Jasper first."

Alice and Jasper stood aside from the group, Jasper snaking his arm around Alice whilst she placed hers on his chest. Flash, flash and it was over.

"Rose and Emmett." Esme waved them over.

They swapped spots with Alice and Jasper, who came and stood beside us. A cheesy grin was plastered across Emmett's face as Esme snapped the shots. On the last shot Emmett picked Rosalie up bridal style just as Esme snapped the shot.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie slapped his chest as he placed her down on her feet.

"Sorry Rose, couldn't help it." He pouted at her with puppy dog eyes, looking for forgiveness, and her stern look melted into a smile.

"Right, me and Ailidh now!" Alice skipped over to the spot with Ailidh in tow. They stood facing each other with their tongues sticking out and lifting their left legs up and turned to the camera. They changed their pose every time the light flashed making us laugh at the poses.

"Right Bella and Edward now." I stood there a little hesitant to get my picture taken.

"You don't have to get it taken with me if you feel awkward." Edward's eyes looked sad as he said the words, my heart lurched and the guilt dripped through me. I shook my head and saw his eyes light up; he took my hand in his and led me to the spot. I felt everyone's eyes on us as we stood side by side, Edward's arm slid along my back to rest on my hip. I instinctively reached up, holding his, and he smiled crookedly. I felt my knees go to jelly, slightly and an infectious smile spread on my face. We both turned to look at Esme, who started snapping shots.

"Right, come on, let's get going!" Alice jumped up and down excitedly in Jasper's arms.

We all filed out of the house and headed towards the cars, Edward still had is arm on my waist, making me hyper aware every time it moved up and down as we walked, making my heart race at his touch. He led me to the passenger's door of his silver car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I squeaked out, sitting down on the seat and letting out a heavy sigh. Ailidh and Alice clambered in the back of the car as Edward slid into the driver's seat. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were going in Carlisle's car, we were going to pick up Andrew and meet them at the hall.

Edward started up the car and backed out a we drove down the road to Andrew's house. Meanwhile, Ailidh and Alice spoke animatedly about what we would be expecting at the Ceilidh and all the fashion faux pas we were most likely to see.

Andrew was waiting outside his house when we pulled up into his drive.

"Hey." He climbed in the back beside Ailidh looking a little shaken.

"You okay?" I gave him a concerned look but he just waved it off.

"Yeah great, can't wait for the Ceilidh." He smiled but it didn't reach is eyes. I decided to drop the subject and let him tell me if there was something wrong.

**The drama will be coming in the next chapter and a new character will be appearing much to some people's happiness (imhuntingforwitches!) Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter will update soon.****You know what to do REVIEW people!****Laura x x **


	24. The Ceilidh

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N.**** I would like to say a big thank you to imhuntingforwitches, my wonduferlous beta for editing my last chapter for me, I truly appreciate ****it :D**** Anyway I promised drama so drama it is – there's only a little on this chapter but more will ensue in the next chapter. OH and welcome the new character!****Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 24

**The Ceilidh**

The beat of bagpipes and an accordion could be heard as we made our way up to the front doors. Alice skipped over to Jasper's side, kissing him on the cheek.

We filed in the front doors to be hit by a cloud of smoke. Crowds of dancing people were skipping and stamping their feet to the music, cheering and yelling. We made our way over to an empty table at the far end of the hall, watching the people on the dance floor in the middle of the room. I couldn't help but stare at the people dancing – or should I say trying to dance and laughing at their failed attempts.

My laughter stopped as I saw the figure staggering towards our table. I looked back to Ailidh to see a look of horror and pure embarrassment on her face. I turned back to see David swaying in front of me with a stupid grin plastered across his face.

"Hey, Belly!" He slurred before he plonked himself down beside me, a waft of whisky hitting me as he landed with a huff.

"Hey, David."

"_Dad._" Ailidh warned, giving him the look.

"Hey, Ailz! Aww, you look so cute, honey." He gave her a toothy grin as his head flopped back, his eyes half closed. I couldn't help let a giggle escape my lips, but regretted it as soon as Ailidh shot me a death glare from across the table.

David's sweaty hand wrapped around my wrist, tugging me as he attempted to stand up. I began shaking my head, knowing what was going to happen.

"Come on, Bells. I just want a dance." He pouted a little, eventually pulling me up and dragging me to the dance floor.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, resting it on the small of my back and took my hand in his. He began to twirl me around, my vision of the hall blurring. I held on for dear life as he was spinning me. I then felt a third hand on me, an ice cold hand. I looked up to see Carlisle smiling at me, dropping to my ear.

"I came to save you." He spoke over the music.

He pulled back, taking my hand in his and we began to twirl, with such grace. I mouthed a 'thank you' and concentrated on the steps. All too soon I was being transferred into a pair of strong arms; I looked to see Emmett with a cheesy grin making him look like a kid.

"Couldn't let them have all the fun Bells."

I felt my feet leave the floor as I was spun around. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling; laughing without a care in the world for the short minutes before the music ended. I felt my feet touch the hard wooden floor, opening my eyes.

"Thank you, Emmett." He picked up the sides of his kilts and bowed down to the floor in a curtsey. I began laughing at him, but then Rosalie came up and smacked him hard on the head.

"Ouf! What the . . .?" He rubbed the back of his head with an annoyed look on his face until he saw Rosalie's glare and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Rose." He spoke sweetly.

I walked back to the table laughing as I heard Emmett explain why he was making himself out to be 'a right numpty' in front of everyone in the village. I slipped into my seat beside Andrew and Edward, all of them laughing at Rosalie and Emmett.

"I'm sorry Bella; I can't believe how drunk dad is." Ailidh groaned, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"No, it's fine, I actually enjoyed myself."

"Would anybody like a drink?" Andrew was getting up out of his chair.

"Yeah, I'll help." I got up as Andrew took Ailidh's order and we headed over to the crowded bar. We joined the queue and stood in silence, inching forward at a snail's pace.

"So, why the face?" I looked to him bravely hoping I would get an answer.

"What face?" Andrew asked innocently. I raised an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Well . . . ?" I urged.

"A friend of mum's came home with her and they decided on coming down to the Ceilidh." He rushed the words out, looking down at the floor the whole time. At first I didn't understand why he was so bothered, but then it clicked.

"Oh." I understood now, a vampire.

"Yeah, oh." He spoke sarcastically.

"So are they here yet?"

"No, they were just back when you picked me up; they probably won't be here for a while." He looked so scared, like a lost boy.

"Don't worry; I'm sure nothing will happen." I reassuringly patted his arm, noticing his outfit. "You look very nice tonight." I said, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Thanks, you look beautiful." I blushed at his words, brushing down my dress.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure about the heels though; they're more of a death trap if you ask me." We both laughed lightly, walking down the queue finally reaching the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The barman shouted over the bar, sweating heavily.

"Two Irn Brus and a Coke please."

"£3, mate." Andrew handed over the money, getting the 3 cans in return.

Edward stiffened beside me as we sat down.

"You okay?" I asked a little concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." He smiled reassuringly but it didn't reach his eyes. But I knew better than to push him.

"Now, everyone up on the dance floor for strip the willow!" A man shouted over the microphone, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Would you care to join me in this dance?" Edward was standing over me with a hand extended out for me to take.

I accepted and we joined the two rows, Ailidh and Andrew joining beside us, along with the rest of the Cullen's. I spotted a swaying David and giggling Annabel further down the line. My eyes continued travelling along the line but were stopped by a pair of ruby red eyes. I froze, staring at the beautiful girl who possessed the sinister red orbs that stared directly at me.

"Andrew?" I looked over to Andrew to see his face twisted in disgust. He nodded his head already, knowing what I was going to ask.

I looked back to the girl. She looked stunning in a mini yellow tartan skirt and white, sleeveless turtle neck sweater. Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, stray wavy locks framing her face. Her face was void of any cosmetics, save for the lip gloss over her full lips, for she was striking without it. She had eyes that must have once been expressive, but were now dominated by the commanding ruby red eyes.

I couldn't believe who I saw her partner was though; it was Hamish! He had stared at the girl with hungry eyes as she flirted with him across the hall, giving him playful smiles and looking away with purposefully shy eyes.

The music began as I was distracted by the vampire just down the line from me. All through the dance I could feel her eyes on me, watching my every move like a hawk. After I finished dancing with Edward, I watched cautiously as he went over to the girl. His body was stiff as she smiled and danced without a care in the world. She whispered something in his ear that made him freeze. He pulled away from her, walked over to me, and grabbed my hand, pulling us away from the ongoing dance.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"She has bad intentions, Bella; I don't want you near her." His tone was stern, fierce. I didn't argue. I let him lead me to the table where we sat, silently watching everyone dance, clapping and stomping their feet to the beat. Edward kept an arm securely wrapped around my waist the whole time.

"What were her intentions?" I asked curious to know.

It doesn't matter Bella; they were bad that is all you need to know."

"I think I have a right to know Edward, since it's my life." I could feel myself getting angry. I waited, crossing my arms across my chest, glaring at him. "Edward." I warned.

"Honestly, Bella . . ." He started.

"Fine, I'll ask her myself." I kicked back my chair and stood up, beginning to walk off before Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, a growl escaping his lips. I landed back down with a slight thud, rendered silent with shock from the growl.

"If you must know, Morag told her of your rather '_scrumptious'_ smelling blood and she thought of trying . . ."

"Okay, I get the picture." I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say and not wanting to hear it. I could feel the color drain from my face at the thought of Andrew's dad.

"What are you thinking?" Edward tilted my chin to look at him, his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing, you know the usual, vampires and that." I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, lightening the morbid mood that had fallen over the conversation. I laughed weakly to see Edward grimace at my lame attempt.

We sat in silence until the song finished and everyone walked back to their tables, hungrily swallowing their drinks and getting more from the bar. Ailidh slipped in beside me, flushed from all the dancing.

"Why'd you disappear?"

"Felt a little sick, too much spinning I guess." I shrugged, hoping she would accept my lie.

I looked over to Edward, who was whispering to the Cullens so low I couldn't hear. They all tensed, looking behind me. I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist, bringing me closer to his hard, ice cold chest. I felt my heart flutter, reveling in the contact until I heard a low growl escape Edward's lips, causing me to turn and see what the problem was. Hamish was walking over to our table with the vampire at his side.

"Hey, Andrew." Hamish had a grin that went from ear to ear on his smug face as he reached the table. Andrew nodded his head, never looking at the girl to his side.

"Are you not going to say hello, Andrew?" The girl spoke with an American accent, a smirk playing on her full, pale lips.

"Hello, Sarah." He mumbled, still not looking at her.

"What do you want?" Edward asked harshly, through gritted teeth. She reached down near Edward's ear.

"Oh, you know what I want." Edward snapped his teeth together in a snarl; Ailidh looked at him in horror as Hamish pulled Sarah back, sneering at Edward.

"Watch it, Cullen!" He spat, their faces inches apart.

"Come on, boys." Carlisle spoke up with authority.

Hamish straightened up, smirking at us as he walked off. Sarah turned around to wink at me, and then blew a kiss.

"Getting a bit vicious there, Edward." Ailidh snapped her teeth and curled her fingers into a fist.

Emmett erupted into a booming laugh, followed by Alice's high pitched giggle. We then all joined in, even Edward. Andrew excused himself and went over to Jamie's table, Ailidh leaving when Kevin came over asking her for a dance.

Edward and I ended up dancing a few more times. Every time I touched Edward my heart fluttered and I blushed, making him smile. As we walked back to the table, I suddenly noticed Alice's eyes glazing over, focusing on nothing but the air in front of her. I waved a hand across her face.

"Alice?" I waved my hand from side to side getting no answer. "Alice?" My voice was a little higher than usual. I looked around to see everyone cool, calm and collected as they looked at Alice.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" I asked a little agitated. But before I got an answer, Alice's eyes focused on me and then on Carlisle. She started whispering so low and fast I couldn't hear. The whole family stiffened.

"We need to go, now." Alice spoke with urgency.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I turned to Edward, his face impassive.

"I think I should take you home, Bella." He began to stand, taking me with him. He stopped and looked to Alice. Her eyes bore into his as he nodded and led me out of the hall.

**Hope you all enjoyed this ****chapter,**** please tell me what you think about the new character she's going to stir things up a bit.****Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Laura :D**


	25. Feeling Complete

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N.**** I promised drama, so drama it is. ****Big thank you to imhuntingforwitches for beta-****ing**** my story for me. ****Merci**** buckets to everyone for reading and big buckets of love to the ones who reviewed!**

**Feeling Complete**

** (EPOV)**

After seeing Alice's vision, there was no way I was going to get Bella involved. Alice had just seen a vision of Sarah with Hamish, ending with her biting him, for reasons unknown. Alice hurriedly told the family, they had decided on looking for Sarah to try and stop the vision from coming true. There was no way I was letting Bella out of my sight until the situation was resolved, so I was taking her back to the house with me. I stood up and began walking to the exit taking Bella with me, when Alice shouted at me internally.

_"Are you taking her back to the house?"_

I nodded my head and carried on, leading Bella out towards my waiting Volvo. I opened the passenger door for Bella and she slipped in. I was at my side within seconds, not wanting to leave her for the shortest amount of time.

"Edward, what's going on? What happened with Alice?" I looked to Bella, her face laced with concern.

"She just had a vision, it's nothing."

"A vision?" She looked puzzled. "What do you mean a vision?"

"She has premonitions, of future events." Bella slumped back in the seat looking completely bewildered. "I'll explain later."

"Uh huh."

"I'm taking you to my house."

"Uh huh." Clearly she was just a little shocked, as her head nodded continually like a bobble head.

We pulled up to the house within a few minutes; I scanned the area before deciding it was safe for Bella. I got out of the car and ran to her side before she had the chance to get out herself, she climbed out and we made our way to the house.

I sat her down on the couch in our living room and began pacing around the room.

"Edward?" I stopped mid way to look at Bella. Her big brown eyes were wide and had a look of fear in them.

"Yes?" I replied quietly.

"Sit down, please. You're making me nervous." She smiled weakly, patting the space beside her. I complied and silently sat down beside her, instinctively wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She shivered at my touch; I realised that she had only a dress on. I shrugged off my jacket and placed over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"You are more than welcome." She looked up, smiling.

"So what did Alice see in this vision?" I stiffened slightly.

"It was nothing. It won't be coming true anyway." I shrugged off the thought of a newborn running ramped around Munlochy, or even coming after Bella. Her brow knitted together in confusion.

"How come?"

"Because we won't let it." I said matter of fact, tightening the grip around her waist.

She dropped the subject and relaxed in my arms. She brought her legs up, curling them and leaning her head on my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me, enjoying the warmth of her body against mine. She mumbled under her breath and let out a staggered sigh. I smiled, enjoying the noise.

We sat together in silence as her breathing regulated to a steady pace, letting me know she had fallen asleep. She nuzzled herself closer to me as if she wanted to get closer; I took this as an invitation, pulling her onto my lap. She curled into my chest, fitting perfectly as if she had been moulded specifically for my body and mine alone.

I brought my nose down to her hair. I breathed in the intoxicating scent of strawberry and freesia, getting lost in my own little piece of heaven. I drifted away, thinking of Bella; her smile, her chocolate eyes, her intoxicating scent, her sheer beauty taking my breath away. I was abruptly interrupted as my family walked through the front door soundlessly.

Alice appeared first, with a besotted smile placed on her elfin face. Emmett came in next, a cheesy grin plastered across his childish face as he slapped me on the back.

"Get in there, brother." A small growl passed my lips as I glared at him. "Easy there, tiger." He chuckled.

Rosalie and Jasper sat down beside their respective others as Esme and Carlisle finally came in, sitting down opposite Bella and I. Esme had an expression I had never seen before; her thoughts explained her expression.

_"Oh Edward, I have never seen you look so happy before, dear. The two of you look so perfect together."_

I smiled at her nodding my head in appreciation as she stood up, kissing me on the forehead. Bella stirred on my lap.

"I'm going to put her up on my bed." Everyone nodded as I stood up and climbed the stairs to my room. I placed her down gently, pulling back the covers. She tossed and turned under the covers, getting comfy.

"Owf im nah." She mumbled, making me laugh. I swept the stray hair out of her face, gently kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." I whispered in her ear.

"Edward?" I shot back from her in shock, her eyes still closed as her brow furrowed. "Edward?" She called again. I stood watching in complete silence, totally enthralled by her. Her brow relaxed and she giggled lightly. "Edward." Her tone was playful, making me wonder what she was dreaming about.

Ecstatic at the fact that she had been dreaming about me, I kissed her again before going back to my family waiting for me downstairs. As soon as I walked into the room Alice beamed at me.

"You two were so cute, Edward." She had a genuine smile on her face.

"Enough about that. What happened with Sarah?"

"We couldn't find her. She was nowhere around the hall or Andrew's house." I paced lightly, thinking about where she could be.

"What about Hamish's? Did you check his house? " I suggested.

"No, we never thought about looking there." Carlisle looked down, embarrassed at not thinking about the most obvious place to check.

"Okay, then a group of us should go over and check to see if she's there." Carlisle spoke up. We all nodded in agreement.

"Right, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I will go and check things out. If anything changes Alice, phone me on my mobile." Alice nodded. Before I left I turned back to Alice.

"Please keep an eye on Bella for me?"

"Of course." She smiled at me, I nodded and left.

Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle bid farwells to their partners and we left the house, heading to my Volvo. Hamish lived in Avoch, a village 10 minutes away from where we were.

Five minutes later, we were outside Hamish's house. There were no lights on and we couldn't smell Sarah anywhere. We decided it was a lost cause and headed back to the car. Carlisle's mobile began ringing as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello. Yes, we're here, oh . . . when? Where? Right, bye." Carlisle closed his mobile and quickened his pace.

"Alice just had a vision; it was Sarah and Hamish again but more clearer, she thought it looked like they were in the woods at the back of Munlochy."

With that said, we all jumped in the car. I started the engine and raced to Munlochy. As much as I disliked Hamish, I would never wish this upon him. I had to stop it from happening.

**(SPOV) Sarah's POV**

After seeing Bella at the Ceilidh with the Cullen boy, Edward, I felt a pang of jealousy when I heard his thoughts about her. The whole family had loving thoughts about her but for some reason I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, which intrigued me.

When Hamish had approached me, his arrogance and relentlessness had made an impact on me. Most men were very timid around me, and yet he was a young man and his confidence never wavered, not once. I felt a connection with him immediately; I wanted more from him. It had been so long since I had had any kind of connection with someone, let alone a human boy.

"Hey, I'm Hamish, fancy a dance?" His voice was full of confidence as he puffed out his chest, proudly.

"Sure." I replied with a playful tone.

"Wicked eyes." I had forgotten all about my ruby irises.

"Oh, they're contacts." He nodded and dropped the subject.

I had enjoyed spending time with Hamish, I had an unnatural feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't place. I felt warm inside, a happiness that I couldn't describe. I hadn't been this happy in the many centuries that had passed since I was changed. I had never met someone that I felt so connected with, in such a short space of time, it had been mere hours and I felt like I had known him much longer.

After our conversation with the Cullen's, I had realised that I wanted a relationship, all these vampire's had their couples whether they be human or vampire alike, but I wanted one too and I felt that Hamish would have been my perfect match. We were so much alike; both confident in our abilities, from what I had read in his thoughts he had a relentlessness that matched mine and we were both strong minded – perfect.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" Hamish asked me, a seductive huskiness in his voice.

"What were you planning?" I asked, trailing a finger down his chest.

"We could go back to mine?"

"No." I shook my head at the thought of a human house. "How about we just go for a walk?"

He took my hand and led me out of the hall. We walked through the village making our way into the forestry behind the village. We spoke about ourselves as we walked through the silent woods, and I found myself thoroughly enjoying his company, the connection growing stronger between us, my doubts about turning him becoming irrelevant. We stopped at a small clearing and sat down on the thick moss.

"You look so beautiful." Hamish's hand came up to my face as he traced my jaw line and came up to my lips. I revelled in the warmth of his touch, closing my eyes with pleasure.

"You're cold." He muttered, stopping. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't stop." I opened my eyes, begging him.

He smirked and carried on tracing the features on my face. I sighed, content, and closed my eyes. I felt his breath on my face as his warm lips grazed mine, leaving a warm tingling sensation, making me want more. I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, closing the distance between us. His lips travelled along my jaw to my ear.

I straddled his lap, pressing myself against him, not a whisp of air being able to pass between us. His hands rested on hips and slowly trailed up under my shirt.

I let out a moan of pleasure, his hips stirring under me. I wanted to be with him, forever. I hardly knew him but the connection between us felt so strong. I felt whole, complete within myself being here with him, not wanting to leave his side. It felt like he had filled the abyss that had vacated my heart when I was changed.

"Do you want me?" I murmured in his ear, biting his lobe.

"God, yes." He moaned.

"Do you want me forever?" He pulled back, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"Do you want to be with me forever?" I repeated, trailing soft kisses along his collarbone, breathing in his spicy scent. My fingers grazed his thigh, slowly moving upwards causing his breath to catch. I looked up under my lashes, unleashing my full powers on him. **(She can bring the truth out in people/vampires as well as read minds)**

He nodded and that was all I needed as I crashed my lips to his.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

I felt him nod, and I brought my lips down to his neck. I left a trail of kisses before pulling back my lips and sinking my teeth into his soft, warm skin. He gasped as my teeth pierced his skin causing his crimson wine to pool in my mouth as I drank eagerly. Knowing the fact that he would be mine made him taste sweeter than I could have imagined. I pulled away from him reluctantly, not wanting to drift away from the bliss.

**So there we go hope you enjoyed and you know what do to. Please ****review,**** it would make me a happy wee lassie!****Laura x ****x**


	26. Aftermath

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. I am so sorry I have taken so long to update but I have had a hard time with this chapter, trying to write around work and reading fan fics. You should check out my favourites, I've put up a few new ones especially A Heart's Saviour – so sad but so good!  
Anyway thank you for sticking with me and reading my story. **

**Aftermath**

**(EPOV)**

As soon as we reached the woods I knew we were already too late to save Hamish. His screams could be heard, they were muffled but still audible. 

I ran as fast as I could through the woods following the muffled screams, stopping dead in my tracks when I came to the small clearing. Sarah sat on the ground with Hamish withering in her arms. Her body was hunched over, her head bowed as her body shook with sobs. I felt the rest of my family stop beside me watching in awe.

"Sshhh." Sarah whispered as she rocked Hamish back and forth, kissing his forehead. The way she looked at him was so familiar, like he is the only one there, that nobody else mattered, enthralling her with his presence. It was the same way I felt about Bella.

She seemed to notice that she had an audience and looked up to us. Her face was contorted in pain, her ruby eyes looking so forlorn.

"I love him." She whispered as she brushed his hair off his face. My jaw dropped momentarily as did my family's no doubt.

"_Like hell she does, more like she can't keep her teeth to herself!" _Emmett's voice shouted loudly.

A snarl rippled from Sarah's chest as she glared at Emmett, pulling Hamish closer to her. "I do." She hissed at him, venom lacing her words. I looked into her mind to hear that her thoughts were true, she really did love him.

"I believe you." I looked her straight in the eye, as she looked to me a little shocked. We kept eye contact for a few moments before Carlisle cleared his throat.

"If Edward believes you then so do I but you do realise what you have just done will have repercussions? Something like this will not go unnoticed by people." She nodded silently in understanding, pulling Hamish closer as he started yelling.

"We need to move him; I think it would be best to take back to our house." I whipped my head around to look at Carlisle, a growl leaving my lips.

"NO! There's is no way I'm letting her be around Bella let alone a newborn." I shook my head vehemently as Carlisle argued with me with his thoughts.

"No." I said with as much finality as I could muster but I knew I was fighting a losing battle, Carlisle would have the last say on the discussion whether I liked it or not.

I left them and ran back to the house, knowing that I had to get Bella out before my family returned home with Sarah and Hamish. I thought of what I was going to do with Bella, there was no way I was going to let anything harm her. Within too short a time I was standing at the front door step and walking into the living room. Alice, Rosalie and Esme looked up at me questioningly.

"Sarah already bit Hamish but her reasoning was a little bit of a shocker, she is saying she loves him." As I thought they all doubted the reason but I assured them it was true, her thoughts were pure, of only good intentions.

"Carlisle thinks it's best to take Hamish back here for the change, I don't want him or Sarah around Bella so I came to take her home and will be staying with her if she will let me."

I then remembered the reason I had come back home and looked over to Alice.

"She's fine Edward, she's been fast asleep since you left." She began giggling a little.

"What?"

"Well, did you know she sleep talks? Quite cute actually, she was saying something about bananas and . . . other things." I didn't need to ask what the 'other things' were as she started screaming out the quotes to me.

"_She said "Love you Eddie!" How cute? I know it's so adorable."_

Inwardly I felt like I was going to combust with excitement from what Alice had just said to me. She had said she loved me, me! I couldn't believe it.

"Thank you Alice." I swiftly made an exit and went up to my room, stopping short as I felt my stomach wriggle uncomfortably and my lips curling up to a smile.

I slowly turned to door handle and walked across the room to my bed where Bella lay, tangled up in the bed sheets. She tossed and turned slightly, mumbling something incoherent that made me laugh. I brushed the hair out of her face so I could get a better view of her angelic face, I traced her features with my index fingers; trailing along jaw, up to her full lips, to her high cheekbones then to her eyes, brushing her thick, dark lashes.

"Hhmm." Her eyes fluttered open, her brow furrowing as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hello." I whispered in her ear ever so slightly not wanting to startle her.

"Hey." She looked over to me groggily with a small smile. Without thinking about what I was doing I pulled her into my chest, I felt her tense a little and instantly regretted my forwardness. I was about to pull away when she snaked her arms around me and buried her head into my chest, moulding against me perfectly.

We sat in each other's arms, wholly content with the situation, forgetting about the world around us until I heard Hamish's yells come from downstairs. I stiffened at the knowing of them being in here with Bella.

"What's wrong?" She broke away to look at me.

"We need to get out of here, now." I pulled her up, off the bed and down the corridor to the staircase and down to the living room.

I led the way, Bella trailing behind me still half asleep no doubt. I searched the room for Hamish or Sarah but neither was there. 

"Where are they?" I asked Esme.

"Carlisle took them down to the basement, Sarah went with them she wouldn't leave his side." Esme stated smiling down at Bella and my intertwined hands. "Carlisle would like to speak to you before you leave; he wants to talk about what is happening."

"Fine, but I'm not waiting long." I sat down pulling Bella down with me as Esme exited the room to get Carlisle.

"What was Esme talking about? What happened to Hamish?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Sarah bit Hamish and Carlisle decided to take him back here." A look of horror spread across her face.

"So . . . he's gonna be a vampire now?"

"Eventually he will but he has to go through the change first." Just then one of Hamish's muffled yells could be heard. Bella eyes grew larger, her heartbeat picking up as she squeezed tighter on my hand. Carlisle walked in then with Emmett at his side.

"So what have you decided?" I was short with him but I wasn't in the mood.

"We have decided to let Hamish and Sarah stay here for the duration of the change, Sarah has spoken to Andrew's parents and they have agreed to say that Hamish is staying over at Andrew's for the next couple of days which his parent's have bought the lie. After the change is finished we will let Hamish decided if he would like to try our life style or Sarah's – if it is Sarah's then they are to leave."

"Good, now I'll be taking Bella home now."

I never gave anyone the chance to say anything as I led Bella out to my car, placed her in the passenger's seat and drove to her house. 

I stopped outside Bella's house and turned off the ignition. I was going to ask Bella if she would let me stay with her and if not I would stay outside her house all night to make sure she was okay.

"Will you stay with me Edward?" Her eyes were busy watching the floor as she picked at her nails. I couldn't help but smile at her request there was nothing else that would make me happier than to be with her.

"Of course." She looked up hesitantly and let out a sigh.

"Good." She smiled and began to climb out of the car.

There was nobody at home as we walked up to her room in the darkness. She led me into her room and flipped on the light as I made my way to a chair at her dresser. She rummaged through a draw and pulled out a pair of pyjamas.

"I'll be back in two ticks." I nodded as she quickly left and went into the bathroom. 

I looked around her room enjoying the intoxicating smell of freesia and strawberry that filled the room. I walked over to her beside dresser to get a better look at the few photos. First was one of her parents on their wedding day; her dad was in a tuxedo while her mother, an older version of Bella, was in a beautiful, simple ivory dress. The second was of a small boy who had the same chocolate eye's has Bella, standing in a football strip with a football at his feet. The last picture was of the whole family sitting on a couch, all smiling and laughing.

"Hey." Bella breathed. 

I turned to see her making her way over to her bed; she was wearing a t-shirt with SpongeBob and Patrick and trousers with SpongeBob's face dotted all over them. She crawled under her duvet, wriggling until she was comfortable. I went and sat back in the chair beside the dresser.

"You can, eh, lie down here if you want, there's loads of room." She blushed slightly making me chuckle. 

Without a second though I got off the chair, kicked off my shoes and climbed up to lie beside her placing my hands behind my head.

"So what happens when you get bitten by a vampire?" I turned to my side to look at Bella to see she was in the same position.

"Well we have venom that causes the change, so when we bite someone the venom enters their bloodstream and starts the change. It's very painful, kind of like a fire coursing through your veins. It takes 3 days to change, near the end your heartbeat slows down then stops once the venom has taken over."

"Oh." She nodded her head and yawned.

"I think it's time you went to sleep."

"Me too, goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

I watched her as she closed her eyes, burying her head into her pillow as her breathing regulated and I knew she was fast asleep. I spent the next hours watching her sleep with a smile on my face. I was totally and utterly entranced by her, everything about her. I never wanted to leave her side, in that moment I realised that I had found my other half. My missing piece that would make me whole, happy and there was no way I was letting her go.

**So there we go, hope you liked it.  
Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I have over 200 now, woopty doo as jigging about my room like a loony with my mum giving me a worried expression!  
If you want to make me extra, extra, extra happy press the little button in the corner and review again, pretty please ******


	27. Boundaries

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**A/N. Sorry for taking so long, again! I promise I will start updating more often, was just having a bit of trouble with coming up with what to write next. Also my dad bought me a really nice Honda C-RV so I owe him a bucket load of cash so have started working extra shifts ********  
Moocho to imhuntingforwitches for editing my chappie. It's only a filler but hope you still enjoy, read away!**

**Boundaries**

**(BPOV)**

The rays of morning sunshine crept through my window, shining on my face, bringing welcoming warmth. I smiled at the thought of a sunny day.

I kicked of my blankets and began to roll out of bed only to hit a cold wall. I opened my eyes to see a pair of topaz eyes, staring back at me with amusement.

"Good morning, Bella, did you sleep well?" Edward's smooth voice whispered as his breath fanned across my face, temporarily intoxicating me.

"Morning." I managed to squeak out.

Edward chuckled and placed his hand to the side of my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I lay motionless, closing my eyes, revelling in the feel of his icy hand on my face. We lay side by side until a clatter from outside the door startled us, making us jump apart.

"Aahh godammit!" A yell came from the landing outside.

I jumped out of bed, with Edward in tow, to see what the drama was about. When I opened the door, the only thing I could do was laugh at the scene in front of me. Kevin was caught up in a bed sheet, which luckily was covering a majority of his naked body. Ailidh came to the doorframe in a pair of boxers and a tank top, laughing at a now thoroughly embarrassed Kevin.

"You're in a bit of a tangle there mate." Edward said, keeping a straight face as he offered a hand to help Kevin up.

"Yeah, just a tad." He spat out, sarcasm lacing his words as he glared at me and Ailidh, still laughing. He awkwardly stood up, keeping a tight grip on the blanket wrapped around him before walking into the bathroom.

I turned to Ailidh, who was leaning against the doorframe for support.

"Nice boxers, Ailidh." She instantly stopped laughing and blushed, a furious crimson spreading across her usually pale cheeks.

"I . . . er . . . a . . ."

I giggled as she spluttered. "Don't worry I won't tell on you." That earned me a glare as she composed herself. She then shot a glance at Edward, then back to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Sooo . . ."

I cut her off immediately. "If you haven't noticed, he is fully clothed as am I, unlike the pair of you."

She closed her mouth, knowing she had lost the argument, and crossed her arms across her chest with a huff. "Fine." She spat, turning on her heel and stomping off back into her room. The toilet flushed as Kevin opened the door, and quickly shuffled past us without saying a word.

I turned back into my room and crawled back under my blankets, closing my eyes at the cloud-like softness that I was wrapped up in. I waited to feel Edward's weight on the bed but it never came. I opened one eye and scanned the room to see Edward. He was sitting down in the chair at my dresser. He was still in his clothes from last night, having changed out of his kilt; he wore jeans and a t-shirt, his dishevelled hair falling down into his eyes. I looked at his face; his sharp nose, high cheekbones, slightly plump pale lips and finally his eyes. I found myself getting lost in the depths of his caramel irises.

"Bella?" Edward's chuckling brought me back to reality. I shook my head trying to escape the trance that had been brought on by Edward's eyes. Blushing, I smiled sheepishly and pulled my covers to hide my embarrassment.

"Please don't hide, Bella." Edward tugged at the covers hiding me, and I eventually gave in, letting him see my tomato coloured cheeks in all their glory.

"Ugh." I groaned when his perfect, god-like face came into view.

"What?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Why do you always have to look perfect?" I blurted out before I could take the words back. I groaned again and deepened the blush on my already red cheeks, rolling over and hoping to die. Could I have embarrassed myself more?

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder, pulling me back to face him. I rolled over to see that he was highly amused at my display of being a complete fool, which angered me.

"Glad you find my embarrassment funny." I muttered, giving him a glare.

"No, I don't find it funny."

"Well what's making you laugh then?" I said, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, I like it when you blush, you look beautiful." He whispered the last part but kept eye contact the whole time, his eyes burning into mine. His hand came up to my hot cheeks, instantly cooling it before they were burning once more. I rolled my eyes, groaning.

Edward chuckled harder and brought his face inches away from mine. My breath caught at the proximity of our faces. I lay perfectly still, my eyes zoning in on his lips. They were screaming to be kissed and I was more than willing to obey but I waited. Eventually Edward's lips met, moving gently against mine. I wanted more as my adrenaline coursed through me, giving me a new found confidence. I opened my mouth, brushing my tongue along his lip. Edward moaned and slowly pulled away.

"What?" Had I done something wrong?

"You are too tempting for your own good Bella." His answer confused me.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten what I am?" I suddenly remembered what Edward was.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_. Bella, you tempt me by being in the same room as me; when you kiss me it . . . I can't even to begin to describe how hard it is." His thumb rubbed my cheek. "But I would never do anything to harm you-you know that, don't you?"

"Of course." I answered, nodding. I felt totally at ease with Edward, safe.

"So when we kiss it just makes you all the more tempting. I need boundaries and what you were doing would definitely cross the line, without a doubt." I looked down, blushing at my forwardness.

"Sorry, I should have thought . . ."

"Never be sorry Bella, never." He grasped my chin so I could look him in the eye. "I would love to cross those lines but it could never happen. I don't think that I'm strong enough to do so." An awkward silence fell between us after Edward's confession. We continued staring at each other.

"Well, good to know I have that affect on you." I jumped when Edward let out a bark of a laugh, his head falling back. He brought his head back down, his glistening eyes roaming over my face. They finally landed on my eyes, boring into me, intoxicating me into a paralyzed state.

"Glad to see I can affect you too." He said, amused at what he had done to me.

Before he could know what was happening I closed the gap between us and gave him a peck. His arms wrapped around me and kept me there – not that I was complaining. Our kiss became more passionate as our lips moved faster, more aggressive but never deepening.

A loud coughing came from my door, startling me. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward to see a smug Ailidh standing by the door.

"Well hello there love birds, just came to say that me and Kevin are going out. Mum and dad are still sleeping like logs and probably still drunk too." She screwed her face up, no doubt remembering the state they were in last night.

"Okay, so I've got my mobile on me if you need me or anything." I nodded as she waved us both a goodbye and left.

"Well, I better go home and change." Edward got up off the bed.

"Wait, if you give me 5 minutes I'll be ready to come with you." I started to climb off the bed when Edward grabbed my arm stopping me.

"No, I don't want you coming over when Hamish and Sarah are there. I will be back within a quarter of an hour."

"I want to go with you. I want to know what's happening."

"I don't think . . ."

I folded my arms across my chest. "If you're going then I'm going." After a few minutes Edward realised that I wasn't going to budge and heaved a sigh.

"Okay, but you are to not leave my side, you hear me?" He warned.

"That's perfectly fine with me." I hopped up to give him a slight peck. "Thank you." I quipped. I hurriedly grabbed some fresh clothes and ran through to the bathroom to change.

No more than 5 minutes later I had changed, brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face. I skipped back through to my room, dumped my pyjamas on my bed, grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Ready when you are, Mr Cullen." Edward walked over to me, taking my hand in his as we walked out to his car.

"So picking up from last night . . ."

**The next chapter will have Andrew in it just for my beta who is missing him so dearly, till next time toodles!  
Laura x x :D**


	28. Decisions

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 28

**A/N. I'm so so so sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up I lost my Word programme and had difficulty trying to get it again - which failed (I'm not good with computers!) So I ended up with this really old programme so sorry if this chapter is different.**

**Oh and I got my jeep!! Yahoo!**

**Anyways read and please review :D**

Decisions

"What would you like to know?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Eyes on the road Edward!" He chuckled softly but turned his gaze back to the road as we wove through the small twisty roads of Munlochy. "How did you become a vampire, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's fine. I was extremely ill, on my deathbed in fact and Carlisle was my doctor. He decided to change me when I was dying knowing that I would never live." I felt my heart grow heavy at the thought of Edward lying in his deathbed, waiting for death to consume him.

"When Hamish wakes up will he be all bloodthirsty, like in the movies . . You know when they are ravenous and go kinda crazy for blood?" Edward chuckled lightly making me blush with embarrassment at my idiotic question.

"He will be hungry for blood but not to the point where he will be doing extreme things to get it. I wouldn't suggest him to have human contact for a while until he got a control on his bloodlust."

Before I could ask another question the car had stopped and I noticed we were outside the Cullen's mansion of a house and Alice waiting impatiently at the front door. I climbed out the car and made my way to Alice. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her face; she was wearing a smile that would brighten a gloomy day, her eyes glowing, honey orbs and her aura lifting you up like a helium-filled balloon.

"Hey Bella!" She bounced toward me practically knocking me over as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so happy to see you." She pulled away, beaming at me.

"Hello to you too Alice." I laughed as she ignored Edward and grabbed my hand pulling me into the house. Edward grunted something.

"I'm not being over protective, this is not a very good situation for Bella to be in, I'm only thinking of her safety Alice. If you cared for her you would do the same." Edward was by my side giving Alice a deathly glare.

"If you don't want to hear what I'm thinking then don't listen." Alice snapped and began pulling me forward. "I hate it when he decides to listen in."

"Listen in?" I asked confused.

"You haven't told her?" Alice looked to Edward, he shook his head. "Edward can hear people's thoughts."

I looked at Edward in horror, God, had been listening into all the thoughts I had had about him? I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks at thinking about what I had said about him. "Did you listen to me?"

He shook his head as I let out a sigh of relief. "No I can't, you're the only person I've come across that I can't read." His brow furrowed as he spoke as if he were annoyed. I felt a triumphant grin curve my lips up.

"Good." Edward looked at me confused but Alice giggled and we carried on walking into the house.

Jasper and Emmet were sitting in the living room muttering profanities as they raced through streets in their cars on the TV screen. Edward went to sit with them while Alice led me through the room and into the vacant kitchen. I pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table, Alice taking a seat beside me.

"So, what's happening between you and Edward?" Alice's leg and dancing with anticipation.

"I don't know." I pulled my eyebrows together thinking about the situation I was in. "I really like Edward but I don't know if he likes me as much as I like him and then there's the whole Andrew situation as well." Things could never just be straight forward for me there always had to be twists and turns making things all the more difficult.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well it's obvious how he feels for you Bella, you really need to open your eyes . . . and for the Andrew situation do you love him?"

"I do but it's more like a brotherly love than what I feel towards Edward."

"Well then isn't it obvious who you should be with?" I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Oh Bella, you need to stop worrying about other people and think about yourself. I'm sorry but Andrew just has to realise that you and Edward are meant to be, you two are perfect for each other." I couldn't help but smile and blush at Alice's words but an uneasy queasiness swirled in my stomach when I thought about Andrew and hurting him after all he had been through.

Carlisle opened the back door of the kitchen just then and a muted yell followed him. Then I remembered what had happened to Hamish last night.

"How is he?" Carlisle looked to me wearily.

"He is doing fine, I had been giving him doses of morphine to ease the pain but his skin is becoming more resilient and making it rather difficult to pierce his skin to administer the pain relief. He will hopefully be finished turning tomorrow so he hasn't got too long to go then we can figure out how to deal with the situation when he awakes."

Even after what had happened between myself and Hamish I still felt pity for what he was going through and wanted to help in some way.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think that is a good idea with you being so fragile and the fact that you are human and him being a newborn makes things even more dangerous. He will have very little or no control when he wakes up which puts you in risk." Carlisle looked apologetic.

"Oh, okay but if you ever need help don't hesitate." With that he nodded and left the kitchen.

"I'LL GET IT!" Alice yelled and not two seconds later the door bell rang through the house as she sprang from her seat and dashed to answer the door.

I waited at the kitchen table for Alice to come back tapping my fingers on the table absent mindedly. Growing impatient I stood up and made my way through to the living room. Everyone who was in the living room all turned to look at me apart from Edward and Andrew who were standing face to face, grimacing.

"What's going on here?" I asked looking between Edward and Andrew for an explanation.

"Andrew seems to think that we are trying to take his loved ones away from him." Edward explained never taking his eyes away from Andrews.

"I don't think, I know you are." He hissed back.

"I wouldn't stoop that low, don't think you mean that much to me." As soon as the words left Edward's mouth Andrew drew a balled fist back and lunged forward.

"NO!" I yelled hoping Andrew would stop but before his fist could connect with Edward's face, Edward had ducked and moved as quick as a flash. Andrew staggered forward, a baffled look on his face then searched for Edward. He was leaning against the chimney breast with a smirk on his face.

"You . . ." Andrew started forward toward Edward, his fists balling up at his sides. I jumped in front of Andrew before he could reach Edward placing my hands on his chest.

"Stop it." He looked away from Edward to me his features softening.

"Sorry but can't you see what he's doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's taking you away from me, just like they did to my parents and now Hamish."

"They had nothing to do with your parents or Hamish being changed and Edward isn't taking me away from you. I'm still here aren't I?" I took his hand trying to reassure him.

"That's not what I mean, he's trying to take you away from me. We used to be so close, now, I see you less and less and you're with _him_ more." I felt a knotting in my stomach at the realisation of his words, I had been spending less time with him and more with Edward. I looked down feeling uncomfortable. "It hasn't been intentional, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry Bella you've done nothing wrong, he's making you feel guilty for no reason." Edward's voice came from behind me.

"It's got nothing to do with _you_." Andrew spat at Edward, his face contorted in anger.

"It has when you're trying to turn Bella against me and my family when we have done nothing wrong and helping _your _friend may I add." Edward's face was impassive showing no emotion at all.

"Enough." I cut in before Andrew could say anymore. "You're acting like a pair of two year olds, get a grip!"

There was an awkward silence that echoed through the room, a muffled yell rang through the house in the silence. I noticed Andrew stiffen slightly as the yell quietened.

"Can I see him?" Carlisle looked slightly taken aback by Andrew's request.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that it would be a good idea to see him in the current state that he is in but I can tell you that we are trying to make him as comfortable as possible."

"I don't care, he's a friend and I want to see him." Andrew stood his ground, his jaw set in determination."

"Very well but only for a brief period, he will not know that you are present. I was going to give him more morphine to ease the pain you may come with me, Emmett will you join us?" Emmett nodded silently and followed Andrew and Carlisle out of the room.

I felt the iciness of Edward's hand on my shoulder. "Bella . . ."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Alice being intuitive, danced over to me, took my hand and led me upstairs to her room. I followed happily not wanting to talk to Edward about what had just happened. Andrew had been right I had been spending less time with him but I had done it unintentionally but I was enjoying the time I was spending with Edward. My feelings toward him had started to become more like the feelings I had had for Andrew when we first started dating and was more like my brother. The only thing that worried me was how I was going to break it to Andrew.

"Okay, now we need to sort some things out Bella." Alice plopped herself down onto her bed and I joined her. Alice's eyes glazed over and her body went stiff.

"Alice?" I waved my had in front of her face. "Alice?" Still nothing. She suddenly relaxed and her eyes brightened up.

"Sorry." She smiled. "Had a vision." She shrugged her shoulders unfazed by what had just happened. "Now what did I just say . . . Oh yeah, so . . ."

"Hold your horses there mate, what was that whole '_had a vision'_ about?"

"Well I just get them, the visions, it's nothing to worry about."

"So they just come whenever?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"So what did you see?" Curiosity filling me.

"Well just now I saw Andrew attacking Sarah so I shouted to Edward to go down with Jasper to calm them down."

"What do you mean shouted? I never heard you." She rolled her eyes and let out a little sigh.

"That's because I shouted at him in my thoughts, you know cause he can hear other people's thoughts and I sent Jasper with him because he can control people's feelings so he could calm down the situation."

"Oh." Was the only smart thing that could come out of my mouth, now on top of the inhumane beauty, they had powers, now I felt really insignificant.

"So anyway back to the previous conversation, how are you going to break the news to Andrew?"

"How do you know? I thought it was Edward who could read minds?"

"Yes but I had a vision of you talking to Andrew about the whole situation and he kind of gave you an ultimatum."

"Like what?"

"He said you had choose between him or Edward." Great just what I needed, another little twist in the story of my life making it all the better.

**Press the little button and review, I'm thinking that there will only be a couple more chapters left.**

**Laura**


	29. Adding To The List

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 29

**Thank you to all that reviewed I thought that most of you would have given up with it being so long since I last updated but yet again you surprised me and thank you for all sticking with the story.**

Adding To The List

"So what am I supposed to do?" I looked to Alice for advice expecting something that would help me.

"It's not my place to tell you what to say Bella, but don't worry it will come to you." She patted my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"Ugh." I threw myself back onto her bed with a heave, closing my eyes. "Why does this have to happen just when everything was going fine. Why do you always have to do this to me?" I was now glaring up at Alice's bedroom ceiling.

"Who are you talking . . . Oh" She looked a little amused at me. "Don't be angry at _him_ that you have boys after you, you should be thanking _him_."

I shot Alice a glare. "Oh can't you tell I'm just ecstatic about it Alice." My voice laced with as much sarcasm I could muster.

"Stop being such a drama queen and deal with it Bella, it's not that big of a deal - pick one, it's that easy!" She snapped.

"Well I'll be damned Alice Cullen, I thought you were the nice, perky, jolly one of the family." She looked a little hurt.

"I am but you're blowing this totally out of proportion." I supposed she was right, I knew who I was going to pick, unfortunately. "You know who it is deep -" Alice's eyes glazed over and she froze. Knowing she was having a vision I patiently waited for her to come back to reality.

"Welcome back." I said as she blinked a couple of times, a massive grin spreading across her face. "What did you see?"

"Nothing that you don't already know, now come on Edward is getting impatient with us." She pushed off of her bed and skipped towards the door stopping at the door for me. "Chop, chop."

I followed her down the stairs to find Edward waiting at the bottom of the stairs, when I looked at him his impassive face broke and his crooked grin shone through.

"It took you long enough." He shot a glare at Alice who rolled her eyes muttering incoherent.

I stopped beside him and automatically took hold of his hand, surprising the two of us.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me and making me shiver uncontrollably.

"Me too." Was all I could say as I blushed and tried to cover my beet red face from the eyes looking us in the room next door. Edward chuckled and pulled me in to the living room where everyone else was; Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's knee reading a magazine whilst he twirled her hair daydreaming, Alice and Jasper were whispering a conversation and Esme was sitting flicking through a gardening magazine.

"Hello dear." Esme looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, how are you?" I asked in the most polite voice I could put on as I sat down beside Edward on the couch.

She laughed lightly shaking her head. "Call me Esme dear, Mrs Cullen makes me feel so old." At that everyone laughed making me slightly confused.

"Well you are old." Emmett shouted in his loud voice awarding him a slap from Rosalie and a death look from Esme. "Sorry." He muttered and looked down.

The laughter died down to stifled giggles that even had Esme laughing. "Well I suppose I am rather old." She admitted making me curious to how old she actually was.

We were talking amongst ourselves when Edward stiffened beside me and pulled me closer to him. I was enjoying the closeness of our bodies but the feeling got lost when I saw the look in Andrew's eyes as he walked into the room with Carlisle and Sarah. Sarah smiled at me which didn't please Edward at all, he pulled me closer if that were possible and I heard a rumbling come from his chest like a growl.

"I mean her no harm." Sarah looked Edward in the eye never wavering. "I'm very thankful for what your family has done for me and Hamish, I wish none of you any harm, truly." She looked and sounded so sincere.

I looked to Edward seeing his steely glare fixed on Sarah. "She means well Edward." I squeezed his hand trying to get his attention.

"I don't trust her." He said through gritted teeth. I looked to Sarah to see sadness etched on her face which she quickly composed to an impassive mask that was familiar.

"Well I do." I smiled to Sarah as she returned a weary smile. Feeling brave I decided to properly introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Bella." I went to stand up but Edward didn't release his grip on me or move from his seat. "Edward please." I said through my smile trying to persuade him with my eyes.

"Fine." He huffed and stood up so I could raise my hand to Sarah.

She moved forward cautiously reaching for my hand to shake. I could feel Edward's hold on me tighten even more than already as she advanced closer. She held her hand out and took mine in hers "Sarah McDonald."

"Well it's nice to meet you." I gave her hand a firm shake then go. She broke into a wide smile, lighting up her face. She was strikingly beautiful, apart from the whole sinister red eyes but I found myself forgetting that and beginning to like her.

"Bella, may I speak to you?" Andrew's cold voice broke the moment. I turned to see him glaring at the situation with a sadness in his eyes.

"Eh, sure." I looked to Edward who was still holding me close to him.

"What?" He looked confused. I looked down to his arms wrapped around my waist and back up at him raising my eyebrows. "Oh, sorry." He let his arms drop to his sides with a embarrassed smile on his face.

I followed Andrew out of the room to the lobby where he stopped and turned to face me. By looking at his face I knew what he was going to ask and I was regretting to saying yes.

"Bella, you know how I feel about you and you know how I feel about the Cullen's. I know I said I would wait but I can't, I can see what they are doing to you and I can't stand around and watch it happen -"

"Hold on, if your talking about this whole taking me away from you thing, you have it all wrong Andrew. They're not taking me away from you it's my decision to spend time with them. I enjoy being around them and I like them, they're my friends."

"See that's exactly what they want you to think, then they'll turn you into one of _them_, do you want to become _that_?"

Before I could respond Edward sped toward me, faster then humanly possible. "That's enough Andrew." Edward's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me so I was slightly behind him.

"So this is how it's gonna be, you're dumping me for a vampire Bella?

"It's not like that Andrew, I still want us to be friends, I don't want to lose you too I've lost enough people in my life and I don't want to add you to the list as well." I could feel my voice begin to crack.

"Well you can't always get your way Bella. It's either me or _him_, what's it gonna be?" I could feel the tears building up and blurring the edges of my vision.

"Don't make me choose." I mumbled. Edward turned to look at me cupping my face.

"You don't have to choose, love." He whispered. He wiped away the tear that broke the barrier and started to slide down my cheek and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well this makes your decision pretty clear Bella. Good bye." Andrew turned and headed to the front door.

"Andrew wait!" I shouted hoping he would stop.

He carried on walking out the door. I stood there frozen watching his figure descend down the front steps and disappear.

"Sshh." I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, encasing me as I buried my head into his chest trying to stifle the sobs as they grew louder. Now I had another person to add to my list.

**I know it's a bit shorter than the others but I wanted to get another chapter out before I start my shifts - 3 doubles (42hrs in 3 days!) I know, works a BITCH!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you like to make people happy - review! Please ****L**


	30. Declarations

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 30

**Declarations **

I opened my eyes groggily taking in my surroundings; the familiar smell of Edward was all around me as I pulled the duvet up closer to my face inhaling his intoxicating scent. Snuggling into the pillows and closing my eyes again.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Edward's voice tickled my ear as he whispered in my ear. A tingle ran down my spine as I nodded in answer. Opening my eye's to see the perfection of Edward's face staring back at me.

"What time is it?" Suddenly realising it was dark in the room.

"5.30."

"I better get home, Annabel will be wondering where I am." I begrudgingly pulled back the duvet instantly missing the warmth from the duvet.

"I'll take you home." He said from beside me then within a second he was up and offering his hand to me, a crooked grin set on his face.

I took his hand and we walked down to the front door saying our goodbyes to his family before we left. The drive home was too short for my liking, I just wanted to be with Edward longer.

"Would you like to stay for dinner . . . Wait do you even eat? You know thinking back on it I can't remember seeing you or any of your family eating at lunch." I cut off my babbling.

"No we don't eat but I could always climb through your window later if you would like?"

"Yes." I answered a bit too quickly, he chuckled at me as I blushed embarrassed at my eagerness.

"Well I'll drive home and see you later then." I nodded and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. Edward moved his face making my lips land on his making everything around me disappear. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest at the feel of his lips moving against mine as the kiss deepened. Eventually he pulled away leaving me panting for breath.

"You better go Annabel has just finished dinner and Ailidh is getting annoyed cause you left your phone at the house and she wants to know what's happening with you and me."

"Hey, I hope you're not reading my familie's thoughts?" I warned mockingly.

"No, never." He said with a smile on his face.

"Good. So I'll see you later?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Wild horses couldn't hold me back. Oh just a heads up, your Auntie is wondering why your kissing a 'Cullen boy'."

"Great." I moaned, now I was going to have to exlpain that Andrew wasn't going to be around anymore. Now I didn't feel like dinner anymore the thought of just going straight to my room and waiting for Edward was much more tempting.

"See you later." Edward said as I closed the door.

I turned and waved goodbye before running up the path and into the house. David was laying sprawled across the sofa with his arm covering his eyes.

"Hey David, how you feeling?"

"Ugh, never again will I drink whiskey." He moaned, I stifled a giggle.

"That's what you said last year and the year before . . And the year before." Annabel said with exasperation. I turned to see her leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Dinner is ready, if you can eat it that is."

I could help but let out a muffled giggle as I quickly made my way though to the kitchen and helped myself to a plate of macaroni. Ailidh appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later taking a seat beside me.

"So what have you been up to all day?" Waggling her eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Stop being so childish I went over to Edward's house and before you jump to any conclusions nothing happened, well apart from Andrew making me choose between him or Edward." The last part of my little rant caught Ailidh's attention like a slap in the face.

"So what did you do?" She urged completely forgetting about her dinner.

"I told him not to make me choose, so he took it as a no and left." I could feel the lump rising in my throat.

"Aww Bella." Ailidh came over and gave me a hug. Her sympathy was making me feel worse as I could feel the tears welling up and pushed Ailidh back.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I just wanna be left by myself for a wee while." I blinked repeatedly trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay." She nodded.

Thankful for her compliance I got up and made my way to the stairs. On my way out of the kitchen I saw Annabel standing at the living door, she gave me a sad smile meaning she had most likely listened into my conversation with Ailidh. I smiled back and made my way upstairs.

I sat down on my bed and look at my clock, only half an hour had passed and Edward wouldn't probably be here for a while so I busied myself with getting my bag ready for school and catching up with my homework. By the time I had finished my homework and gotten changed for bed it was 7.30.

Deciding that there was nothing left to do until Edward came I took out my iPod and selected a play list. I lay down and closed my eyes as the music relaxed me.

"Bella." I heard Edward's velvet voice call to me.

"Hmmm." I mumbled opening my eyes to see Edward staring back at me, his hand rubbing my cheek.

"You will never sleep tonight with all the naps you've been taking today." He said with amusement.

"Well the more time I have to spend with you then." I replied which got me a kiss on the forehead.

"What a good idea." I looked at him smiling. "So what would you like to do?" He asked.

"I want to know more about you." I answered.

"Okay for every question you ask I get to ask you a question too."

"Okay, what's your favourite band?"

"I don't have a favourite there are too many to pick from but I really like Indie music at the moment, like Bloc Party."

"Yeah I bought there album." Remembering it was Edward that had suggested it to me that day in the music shop. "Good suggestion by the way."

"Now my turn. What's your favourite food?"

"That would have to be Indian, Chicken Tikka Massala with popadoms and mango chutney." He seemed amused by answer.

"I wonder what it tastes like?"

"Gorgeous but back to my question. What's your favourite colour?"

"Midnight blue, especially on you." I blushed at the honesty of his question. "Now you. What's your most prized possession?"

"My photos." I said looking over to the few photos I had of my family.

"Oh that reminds me, I have something for you." He stood up and put his hand into his jacket pocket. "Wait, close your eyes first."

"Fine." Rolling my eyes then scrunching them closed.

"Now put your hands out." I did as instructed and felt something cold be placed in my hands. "you can open now."

I slowly opened my eyes feeling a little apprehensive about what I was about to receive. Peering through my lashes I noticed silver, as I opened my eyes further I noticed it was a photo frame with the photo of myself and Edward the night of the Ceilidh.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "It's beautiful." I leaned in and gave him another kiss. "I love it."

"I love you."

I sat stalk still, did he just say he loved me? I didn't know how to react to it. Did I love him? I knew I had feelings for him that were strong but did I truly love him yet?

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but that is how I feel and I wanted you to know. I don't expect you to tell me that back I don't want you to feel pressured into saying anything back."

All I could do was nod, I was totally dumbstruck by what he had said to me.

"I just don't really know what to say . . . Of course I have feelings towards you, strong feelings and . . ."

"You don't need to say anymore Bella, I don't want you to feel pressurised."

He pulled me into his arms and I went willingly, I buried my face into the crook of his next inhaling deeply and relaxing instantly. I could feel my eyes begin to droop uncontrollably against my will to try and stay up.

"Don't fight it, love." I smiled at the 'love' part and closed my eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Edward humming.

--

"Bella, time to get up." Annabel was walking up the stairs and no doubt heading for my room.

I immediately shot up to warn Edward but he was nowhere to be seen. My heart gave a little pang at Edward not being here beside me when I woke. I turned to see Annabel coming in the door checking to see if I had woken up.

"Good morning pet. How are you feeling today?" She looked at me, weighing me up.

Remembering those three words Edward had said to me last night. I looked at the photo that was standing on the bedside table. "I'm fine thanks, feel much better now."

"Good." Annabel smiled and left me to get ready.

As I looked at the photo, I realised that me and Edward made a good couple and that I wanted him here with me now. Then it suddenly hit me. I did love him.

**So there's another chapter for you all hope you enjoyed it. I know I said that I was going to finish the chapter soon but I think it will be longer cause I can't think of a way to end it if any of you have a suggestion please tell me I could do with all the help possible.**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

**Laura x x :D**


	31. Love

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 31

**A/N. Sorry I took so long in updating but we have had exceptionally hot weather and I had to make the most of it - I went over to this place called Nairn to the beach and ended up coming home with a tattoo much to my mother's distress but hey it's my body!**

**Anyway read and enjoy :D**

**Love**

"Ailidh?" I knocked on Ailidh's door waiting patiently for her to answer me.

"What?" She snapped from the other side of the wooden door separating us.

"I need your help." I had barely finished the sentence when the door swung open and a scary looking Ailidh with extremely bad bed hair stood in front of me grinning.

"Well come on in then." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room dragging me over to sit in her chair.

I sat patiently and still whilst she did my hair and make up not complaining once. For some reason the thought of seeing Edward today knowing that I actually did love him made my stomach twist and knot uncomfortably. I wanted to look perfect or as close to it as I possibly could when I saw him.

"Right hair and make up done, now the outfit."

I snapped out of my train of thought and followed Ailidh out of her room and into my room as she rifled through my wardrobe throwing out hangers of clothes. I watched in amusement as she picked up the clothes, muttered something whilst holding it up against something else, then putting it back down. After a few moments of deliberation she handed me a pair of jeans and started out the door.

"I just need to get something." She ran out of my room and into hers. She came running back in with a turquoise t-shirt and started back out.

"I'm going off to get ready, when you've put that on come back so I can see if it looks good or not."

"'Kay!" I shouted at her retreating figure and closed the door.

I pulled on the t-shirt and looked at my reflection, I had to admit Ailidh did have good taste in clothes. She had picked out a pair of faded jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt from her personal collection of clothing. It was actually pretty cute since it came from her scary collection of clothing; it was a nice turquoise colour with 'Avenged Sevenfold' written in pink with little death angels. I slipped on my whites flats and went to get Ailidh's approval.

"Oh yeah, you really suit that top Bella, it looks much better on you just keep it."

"Thanks Ailidh." I gave her a quick hug and made my way downstairs to get some breakfast before Edward came.

The butterflies that flew around my stomach made it impossible to eat anything so I settled for a cup of tea and watched out the window for Edward's Volvo.

I was just finishing my tea when I heard a honk form outside and saw Edward's Volvo parked outside.

"Bye!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag and left out the front door and made my way over to the car. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Edward sitting waiting for me in the car.

"Good morning." Edward spoke as I plonked myself down beside him. I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." I watched his shocked eyes look at me as if I were possessed and couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"I just never expected that." He shook his head slightly and put the car into gear. "But it was very nice all the same." He looked to me smiling and looked back to the road.

We drove in a comfortable silence until we reached the school grounds. I waited until he had parked the car and cut off the engine before I spoke again.

"There is something I would like to tell you." I immediately had his attention.

"Okay." He said hesitantly.

"Well . . ." Suddenly the butterflies kicked into over drive and went crazy making my palms sweat and adrenalin pump through me. "I, err . . .I"

"Please just tell me, Bella. It's so frustrating when I can't tell what you're thinking." He took my hand which helped the nerves a little.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "Iloveyou." I blurted out so fast, I looked up from my knotting hands to see Edward smiling, no grinning at me.

"And I love you too, love." Before I could say anything his lips were on mine and everything melted away.

My thought train disintegrated, my confidence soared and my world seemed full of sunshine when those ice cold lips came into contact with mine. Edward's hands held my face, his thumbs gently stroking the sensitive skin behind my ears making me tremble with delight.

"Dear lord." Edward pulled away as I gasped for breath. "You shall be the death of me Bella Swan." I broke into a grin at the knowing of what an impact I had on him.

"We better head." I turned and climbed out of the car and walked around the car to Edward taking his hand in mine as we walked up to the front doors.

"So does this make me yours and you mine?" He asked with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

I looked down to our intertwined hands and smiled.

"I guess so." I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks at the thought of us being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Good, because I intend to keep it that way forever." He softly kissed me before we opened the doors.

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get something up before I went to bed cause I'm working the next 2 days.**

**I know I sound like a broken record but if you review it would make me a happy wee bunny, oh and I will be putting a pic of the Avenged t-shirt on my profile I actually bought it the other day and LOVE it.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Laura x x**


	32. Learning, Lullabies and Cloots?

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 32

**Learning, Lullabies and Cloots?**

I felt all eyes on us when we walked through the front doors, I felt like dropping Edward's hand just to stop the staring. Edward's hold tightened around my hand and I suddenly didn't care about the stares and whispering that was going on.

"Ignore them." Edward whispered in my ear, giving me a butterfly kiss on my lobe.

"Already have." I smiled back.

With that we walked over to sit with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. As we passed Andrew's table I looked to see if he was there but his usual seat was empty.

"Slut." Was muttered from the table followed by giggles, I just ignored it and carried on walking not wanting to make a scene.

"Excuse me." Alice's body bounced over to the table and stared at Heather with malice in her eyes.

"I, err . . . Nothing." She stuttered back in defence.

Alice lowered her head down to Heather's ear and whispered, Heather sat stalk still and nodded weakly.

"Glad we got that sorted out." Alice smiled at the table skipped over to me where I had stopped, took my arm and led me over to the table.

I sat down with Edward on one side and Alice on the other as she spoke about nothing in particular until the bell rang for registration. Edward walked right up to the front of the door and gave me a light kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I walked in with a smug grin on my face as I slipped into the seat beside Kim.

"Oh.My.God, Bella. Edward Cullen." Was all she got to say before Mrs MacLeod started reading out the notices. But I couldn't help but keep the grin on my face at her words.

I sat through the notices not listening to one of them but instead thinking of Edward; his soft hair, golden orbs and god-like features. I suddenly felt like a little bit of me was missing when he wasn't here with me. A nudge from Kim woke me from my thoughts and brought me back to the present.

"So spill." She looked at me impatiently.

"About what?" She rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, Bella about the whole Edward Cullen thing and what happened with Andrew?"

I felt a lump in my throat at the mention of his name but swallowed it straight away.

"There's no really that much to say, Edward and I spend the weekend together and we both finally realised that we liked each other. For Andrew I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay, but whoa Bella you can sure pull the good 'uns! Damn, Andrew Sinclair and now Edward Cullen you're going to be famous for dating a Cullen." That made me laugh.

Before I could say anything else Kim started retelling me the events of the Ceilidh night and her weekend, Gordon had eventually asked her out on a date and the were now officially dating.

--

It wasn't until first break that I saw Edward again and it couldn't have been any sooner. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and gave him a kiss.

"I could get used to this."

"I missed you." I spoke against his lips.

"Me too, love." I smiled at the 'love' part, making me inwardly jump up and down like an ecstatic Alice.

Classes passed as usual apart from Edward walked with me to each class and was always waiting for me outside at the end, he was like my own little escort.

As we sat in Maths I found it hard to concentrate on the equations on the board as I looked at Edward sideways.

"Miss Swan?" I snapped my head to look at the Mrs Campbell. "What is the answer to the equation Isabella?"

"Err . . ."

"4x minus 3y." Edward whispered beside me.

"4x minus 3y?" I asked and Mrs Campbell smiled brightly at me.

"Well done Isabella, your Maths is improving I see." I blushed at that, my Maths was far from improving and would only get worse the longer I sat staring at Edward.

Thankfully I didn't get asked anymore questions for the rest of the period and was glad when the bell rang.

"Would like to come back to mine for a while?" Edward's velvet voice spoke waiting for me to try and defy it's allusiveness.

"How could I say no." He broke out in his crooked grin and I suppressed the urge to kiss him there and then in front of everyone.

"Good, we can work on your Maths."

"Ugh." I groaned, here I was hoping we could work on something more interesting like kissing but no Maths was what Edward thought of.

Edward slipped his hand into mine and we made our way through the school and out to his car. I sat back in the passenger's seat and listened to the music as we drove back to his house.

"We can study up in my room, Emmett and Jasper are playing Mario Kart in the living room making it nearly impossible to study with their yelling."

"That's fine with me."

We walked in and before we even opened the door Emmett's yells could be heard. I laughed at the childish, whiney tone his voice had.

"Hey! That's so not fair Jasper, I didn't use a shell on you when you were first." Emmett looked forlorn as he pathetically carried on driving.

"Why don't we play in teams?" Alice bounced into the room with Rosalie behind her. "You and Rose against me and Jazz?"

"Yeah, Rose will kick your butt!" Emmett handed Rosalie a steering wheel and gave her a kiss before whispering his tactics to her.

"Bella and I are going up to my room to study." Edward took my hand and guided me to the stairs.

"Have fun 'studying'." Emmett waggled his eyebrows making me blush not doubt a deep tomato red.

"Not that kind Emmett. Bella needs help with her Maths."

"Yeah, if you say so Ed."

"Come on, let's get this over and done with." I tugged on his hand and walked up to his room.

"First off we need to some music to help us study." I ran my finger along the stacks of Cds and stopped randomly. I placed the Cd in the stereo, pressed 'play' and walked over to where I had dumped my bag.

I was actually beginning to understand some of the equations Edward was showing me. He made it so much easier than the way we were being taught in school. The background music stopped so I decided to put on another Cd. I picked up a blank Cd and gave Edward a questioning glance.

"Go ahead." It was all I needed. I changed over the discs and waited for the music. The sound of piano notes filled the room and I was instantly enthralled.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Me." I stood there awe struck, was there nothing he couldn't do well?

"It's amazing." I stood listening to the music until it slowed and eventually stopped.

"Did you compose that yourself?"

"Yes, I wrote that for Esme. The next song is your lullaby."

The familiar sound of the tune Edward hummed me to sleep came on next and I could stop the tears flowing and smile.

"It's so beautiful Edward." I choked out.

"Just like you love, a beautiful lullaby for a beautiful person." He wiped away my tears and kissed me gently. I sat down on his lap and listened to the notes as he played with my hair making me sleepy.

We sat in the same position as the song changed to another and another until it ended. A light knock on the door brought me out of my day dream.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked a little irritated.

Alice's head poked through the small gap between the door and she smiled brightly.

"I thought you two were studying up here?" Amusement evident in her voice.

"Just tell us what you want." Edward said shortly.

"We're going to the Clootie Well, I was going to hang a sock up for Hamish. You wanna come?"

"What's the Clootie Well?" I asked intrigued.

"Have you not been yet?" Alice asked shocked. I shook my head and she sprang open the door and pulled me out of Edward's arms which made him growl at her.

"Alice." Edward warned.

"Come on Edward, she hasn't been and she should have by now"

"Fine but not for too long." He grumbled and pulled me back into his arms.

"Get your cloots ready we're going to the Clootie Well!" Alice shouted and bounced downstairs.

"Cloots?" I questioned.

**I have put up a link of a clip of the Clootie Well from you tube it's a bit long I just had to put in because it's a little touristy place. Most people in Munlochy hate it but I love it, used to steal the money out of the wishing well when I was young! I'm sure there is a few items of my clothing hanging up there too :D**


	33. The Clootie Well

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

**I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter - I haven't had the internet in about a week stupid BT man came out and cut our telephone line so I haven't even had the house phone - was going bananas without it ****L**** Anyway I'm working a crap load of shifts in the next 8 days (85hrs to be exact!) I will try and get a chapter out on Sunday cause then I have Rockness on Fri - Mon and will be way too hung-over to even think about writing. X **

Chapter 33

**The Clootie Well**

"You'll understand when we get there." Edward explained as we walked outside to his Volvo with Alice tagging along with us.

"I can't believe nobody has taken you to the Clootie Well yet Bella, it will be so much fun." Alice bounced in the backseat making me feel a little motion sickness.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a place where people used to hang there cloots in hopes of helping the sick."

"What are cloots?"

"Cloots are items of clothing, you'll find every piece of clothing hanging up; socks, trainers, trousers, rags, the list is endless. It's kinda like a tradition to hang up something, we all have." I looked to Edward as he nodded.

"Afraid so but it was an old sock unlike Alice that hung up a brand new t-shirt that cost a fair bit, I wouldn't be surprised if it's not there." Alice stuck out her tongue at a scowling Edward.

I tried to imagine a place where clothes were hanging everywhere, it just seemed a bit weird but I suppose if it was a tradition . . .

We drove up the back of Munlochy onto the main road and pulled into a small car park. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already waiting for us as we pulled up beside them. Alice practically jumped out of the car and over to Jasper.

"Right, lets go." Alice took Jasper by the hand and walked off toward a trail leading into the trees.

"It's in the woods?" I looked at Edward.

"No, this trail takes us up the back of the well and we walk down, its right on the side of the road." He took my hand and we followed the two couples in front of us.

"Ooooooo." Emmett held his hands up to his face and waved his fingers as we entered the slightly dark woods.

"Give it a rest!" Rosalie snapped, shooting him a glare.

"Just trying to lighten up a boring experience." Emmett held his hands up in surrender.

We climbed up the steep hill, well Edward practically lifted me up the hill but I did try! When we were half way there I looked up to see socks and rags hanging on the branches. I stopped to look at the items hanging trying to imagine the reasons to why they were hanging there in the first place.

"It only gets worst." Edward whispered in my ear, placing his hands on my hips and lifting me up the hill.

"No its not that, I was just thinking if it actually healed the people that were ill."

I couldn't believe my eyes when we made up to the top of the hill, it was unreal. The whole area was covered in 'cloots' from the large branches of the trees to the smallest of the branches. There were t-shirts with people names on them, socks, shoes, hats, gloves and there was even a few bras and pants!

"Can we get this over and done with." Rosalie stood with her arms crossed over her chest, impatiently tapping her foot on the muddy ground.

"Give us a sec!" Alice bit back giving Rosalie a menacing look scaring me a little.

"So what do we do now?" I asked much to Alice's excitement.

"Well I have to get the rag out." She pulled out a sock from her jacket pocket. "Thanks to Jasper, then we hang it up and pass on our wishes for Hamish."

I watched as she reached up to a branch she couldn't reach, eventually Jasper lifted her up so she could wrap the sock around the branch and knotted it.

"I thought it was for people that were sick? I know Hamish isn't feeling well but he's going to get better, right?" Alice was confusing me now.

"Yeah, but its nice to put it up to just help him through the process and after, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, glad we had this little pow wow of love and everything but lets head." Rosalie didn't even wait for a reply but simply turned back to the car.

"Me and Jasper are going to run home." Alice and Jasper walked off in the opposite direction hand-in-hand.

I made it back to Edward's car without injury, thankfully. Rosalie and Emmett had already left and the Volvo was the only car left in the car park. I slipped in the front glad of the soft seat.

"Hamish will be fine won't he?" I couldn't help but wonder if Alice was worried about him turning and that was the real reason behind hanging the sock.

"Yeah, Alice just likes to hand cloots up for some bizarre reason." I laughed at that and relaxed into the seat.

"So what would you like to do? We still have some time left if you wanted to do something or I can take you home if you wish?"

"No." I shouted all too quickly making me blush and Edward laugh at my eagerness. "I want to do something but I'm not that bothered, what do you want to do?"

"As long as you are there I'm happy." He took his hand off the steering wheel and took mine in his.

"Well we could finish up on that Maths homework, I'll need to back to yours and get my school bag anyways." I suggested.

"That sounds like a plan."

Before I knew it we were parked outside his house. We went straight up to his room and resumed our work in silence apart from the music playing in the background.

Suddenly my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten and let out a ferocious growl making me cringe and hold my stomach.

"Woops." I grimaced and most likely blushed crimson.

"I'm sorry, I forget that you still need to eat often. I'll take you home your family will be wondering where you are."

"Okay." I packed up my books and headed pack to my house.

All to quickly I was saying goodbye to Edward but I didn't want to. As if reading my mind Edward reached out and stroked my cheek.

"How I wish we could spend more time together." I closed my eyes revelling in his touch as he sighed. "May I be as rude as to ask if I may see you tonight, again?"

"I would very much like that." That breath taking smile appeared and he kissed me softly, our lips brushing lightly against one another's.

"Very well, until tonight."

Our lips met once again and I could feel the power of those lips consuming me, making me feel like jelly. Edward pulled away much to my annoyance.

"Ugh." I groaned and clambered out of the car. "Tonight then?"

"Remember to leave your window and I'll be there."

"Hurry." I closed the door as Edward laughed and made my way up to the house.

I knew it was only going to be a few more hours until I saw him again but I could already feel the tugging on my heart and the emptiness that seemed to get worse every time we left each other.

As soon as I finished my dinner I quickly went up to my room and opened the window as much as possible letting the cold air fly in. I knew it was much too early for Edward to come so I decided on showering before he came.

I stood in the shower letting the warm water work its magic on my muscles. Eventually I stepped out and dried off before getting into my nightie.

"Goodnight Ailidh." I poked my head into her room to find her nose jammed in a book.

"Night." She waved not looking up from her book.

Relief washed over me as I walked into my room to see Edward sitting on my bed looking at the photo he had given me.

"I missed you." I closed my door and walked over to him.

"Me too love, like you wouldn't believe." I smiled at him as he opened his arms to me.

I willingly sat down, his arms wrapping around me as his nose skimmed my neck.

"Hhmmm strawberries, my favourite." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I giggled at the tickling sensation of his nose running along my skin and settled in to his chest welcoming the coolness after the hot shower.

He stood up with me still in his arms, pulled back the duvet and lay down in the bed pulling the duvet over me.

"I love you Bella." His words made my heart soar and filled me with warmth and love.

"I love you too Edward." I was replied with a kiss on the neck that made me shiver and want so much more.

" And that's how I plan to keep it."

I turned in his arms so I was facing him. His golden eyes bore into mine making me forget everything apart from the two of us. I reached up and kissed him sweetly.

"Goodnight, love." He brushed the back of his hand up my cheek and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Goodnight." I sighed.

I fell asleep listening to the humming of Edward welcoming the slumber for once in a long time.

**Hope you enjoyed and you know the drill, just press the button and leave a comment even if it's a itsy bitsy wee one they all bring smiles to me :D**

**Laura x x **


	34. Another Vampire In Munlochy

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 34

**Read away!**

**Another Vampire In Munlochy**

I awoke to the tingling sensation on my cheek that could only be left my Edward's ice cold fingers.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm, good morning." I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?" His silky voice was the best alarm clock in the world.

"Very much so." I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me. All I wanted to do was stay in this position for the rest of the day, hell forever would do too!

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready for school and I'll go home, get changed and come back to pick you up."

"Okay then, actually just wait at home and I'll pick you up for a change I've hardly driven my new car since I got it." I suggested, hoping he would say yes I really had to start driving the car again.

"If you would like to I would love to." He smiled making me melt and be grateful that I was in bed and not standing.

"It's settled then. I'll pick you up in about 45 minutes?"

"Fine with me."

He kissed me one more time before getting out of bed and leaving through my window. I sighed and threw my head back after he had gone. How had I become so lucky?

I could feel the uneasiness creeping in after a few minutes after Edward had left and decided that the quicker I got ready the quicker I got to see him again. Letting out a puff of air I climbed out of bed and headed through to the bathroom.

I got dried and dressed in record time and quickly made my way downstairs to grab some toast before heading over to the Cullen's house.

"Your up early today." Annabel commented as I put two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Yeah I have to pick up Edward today, didn't want to be late." I could feel myself blushing slightly at the smile that crept up onto Annabel's face.

"Okay then pet I'll leave you to it." She walked off to no doubt try to wake Ailidh up for school.

I horsed down my breakfast not even tasting the tea and toast and left the house trying not to run. "I'm off." I shouted up the stairs.

"Bye!" Annabel and Ailidh both shouted before I closed the door.

I skipped over to my bug and climbed into the drivers seat. I started it up and drove off in the direction of the Cullen's house. I could feel the butterflies start to flutter as I drove up the drive and saw the house come into view.

Just as I got to the top step and reached for the doorbell the door flung open and Alice appeared.

"Good morning Bella." Her smile was from ear to ear as she stepped aside and welcomed me in.

"Good morning . . . Again." I looked over to see Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the banister smiling crookedly. Before I had time to blink he was in front of me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Good morning again to you too." I smiled and reached up to give him a chaste kiss.

"Aww, you two make such an adorable couple."

We both turned to see Alice with her hands clasped together on her chest looking lovingly at the two of us.

"Give it a rest with the lovey dovey stuff you two." Emmett bellowed from upstairs followed by his booming laugh.

"Shut it Emmett." Edward growled, glaring up the stairs.

Rosalie and Jasper followed behind Emmett, all of them gliding down like models. Jasper bid me a good morning and Rosalie just looked, no glared, at me and sat down.

"You're awful early this fine morning Bella, I wonder why that is? Were you just desperate to see me?" Emmett smirked at Edward, who growled not seeing the funny side of the joke as I blushed profusely making Emmett snigger.

"Hey, ignore it he only wants to see you react." I whispered in his ear which seemed to comfort him somewhat.

"Oh, you know me too well Bella." Emmett plopped down beside Rosalie and put his arm around her.

Since it was too early for us to leave for school we all sat down and spoke between us. Suddenly Alice's sat bolt upright and her eyes glazed over.

"Here we go." Emmett muttered rolling his eyes.

We all sat waiting for Alice to come back to us which thankfully didn't take too long. She blinked a few times, her eyes widened and looked to me. Before anything could be said I heard a ferocious growl.

"Get her out Alice!" Edward shouted as he stepped up in front of me crouching. The growl came again and Hamish came barging through the kitchen door and stood there panting heavily. His ruby tinted irises staring hungrily at me.

"Alice." Edward hissed through his teeth.

Then the next second Hamish had crashed into him.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as Hamish collided with him and they began fighting.

I felt Alice's arms take me around the waist and lift me up.

"No! Help Edward." I pleaded.

"Emmett and Jasper will help him. I need to get you out of here." I started wriggling and squirming in Alice's arms trying to break free wanting to go to Edward.

"Bella." Alice groaned. "You will only makes things worse if you stay, Hamish is acting like this because of you so the further I get you away from him the better it will be for you _and_ Edward." Alice stressed the words to me.

"Okay." I said begrudgingly and stopped from making her job any harder.

She ran out the front door, down the steps and over to my car but put me in the passenger side and slipped into the drivers seat and raced out of the drive. We sat in silence as we made our way to school and parked in front of the school.

"Will they be okay?" I whispered suddenly letting the panic take over me.

"Don't worry sweetie, Edward's tougher than you give him credit for and he would have had the rest of the family there too, us Cullen's are as tough as old boots Bella. If you forgot we're vampires!" She whispered the last sentence in exaggeration which thankfully lightened the mood and made me laugh.

"Come on, let's get in before the bell rings and we're late for registration."

"Will they be in school later?" I asked.

"I don't Bella." Alice took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and led me into school.

As each class passed I would quickly pack up my books and speed walk out of the room in hopes of seeing Edward waiting for me but much to my dismay he would be nowhere to be seen which made the classes drag on.

"I think we should phone them to check on them, you know just in case something happened." I suggested as we sat down at lunch which neither of us were eating.

"I don't think that's necessary." I looked to see Alice smiling at me, her eyes shinning with happiness.

"Hello love." His velvet voice made me sigh with relief and my heart sore. His breath tickling my ear.

"Hey." Was all I could manage to say as he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

Not caring about the canteen full of people with us I reached over and kissed him. The feel of his lips on mine making me all warm and tingly inside.

"I missed you." I spoke against his lips making him laugh.

"And I too, love."

"Are you okay? He never hurt you did he?" I pulled back to check his face and make sure there were no marks.

"I'm fine." He kissed me once more and turned back to the rest of his siblings who were all sitting around the table.

"So is everything okay at home?" I asked.

"Yes, as you now know Hamish has finished turning." Edward's tone was grim but he carried on. "Once we got him settled Carlisle sat down with him and Sarah to speak about his diet. He is willing to try our way as is Sarah."

"Where are they going to stay? And more to the problem what are they going to do about Hamish's parents?" Alice chipped in.

"They're going to stay in Gairloch, remember the bothie Carlisle bought? Well they're going to stay up there so we can keep an eye on them. As for Hamish parents he's going to tell them he's dropping out of school and going travelling. He spoke to them over the phone this afternoon and told them, they didn't seem happy but they bought it." Jasper explained.

"Has anybody told Andrew yet?"

"No but _you_ can." Rosalie snapped back looking me straight in the eye.

So it was going to be left for me to tell Andrew, that was if he was willing to speak to me first.

"Great." I muttered under my breath.

**So there you go I worked my butt of to get this chapter up so you know what you could do to is review, think of it as a kinda of payment for reading the chapter. **

**Laura :D**


	35. Interruptions

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 35

**A/N. Hello! Sorry in the delay of this chapter but I was away at Rockness last weekend and holy cow it was awesome! Well apart from the whole camping thing, the minging porta loos and the sun burn(left the sun lotion in the car - blonde moment!)**

**Interruptions**

_4 months later_

Nothing had really changed in the last couple months, I told Andrew about Hamish going away to control his bloodlust. I suppose he took the news well but it was the last time he spoke to me. It hurt me that he wouldn't speak to me let alone look my way but Edward tried distracting me which worked very well.

"Time to get packing Bella." Alice danced into my room with Ailidh hot on her heels.

The Cullen's were going away for a long weekend down to Blackpool and asked if I wanted to go - stupid question! Of course I had said yes much to their delight. My relationship with the family had grown, well apart from Rosalie, and I started seeing them as a second family. Carlisle and Esme treated me as one of their own children and Jasper, Alice and Emmett treated me like on of their siblings.

"Ugh fine but make this snappy." I grunted pulling myself off of my bed and walking over to the suitcase already laid open in front of my wardrobe.

"Right well tops first, then bottoms, then accessories, toiletries and finally _lingerie_." Alice wiggled her eyebrows which made me blush profusely and Ailidh crack up.

"Shut it." I warned glaring at Ailidh.

"Sir yes sir!" She shouted as she stood to attention and saluted me, Alice copied her. I rolled my eyes and started pulling out hoodies.

"Oh, this is so coming." Alice lifted up a emerald green sweater.

"I don't remember having that." I looked at the top - nope not mine. I eyed Alice suspiciously.

"Oo, this too!" Ailidh exclaimed and folded another top into the case.

Already getting bored with the whole charade I huffed back down on my bed and watched the two of them deliberate over clothes and accessories.

"I'm only going for what? 4 days there's no way I need all these outfits."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, a girl can never have too many outfits you should know that by now." Alice said shaking her head.

"Whatever." I muttered and dropped it knowing that I would never win.

"Right, to the sexy stuff." Now that caught my attention. I watched as Alice pulled over a bag that I hadn't seen her come in with and empty its contents onto the floor.

"I am SO not wearing that!" Alice was holding up a matching royal blue lace bra and pant set.

"Bella -" She pleaded.

"No chance." There was no way I was going to let Alice win this argument.

"It's Edward's favourite colour on you though." Alice pleaded but I stuck to my guns shaking my head 'no'.

"She's right it is my favourite colour on you."

I whipped my head around to the source of the velvet voice and saw Edward standing in my doorframe.

"Please?" His golden orbs bore into mine dazzling me and before I knew it I was nodding my head.

"Okay." I whispered.

Before I had finished the word Edward's gorgeous smile crept onto his perfect face and Alice was clapping like an over-excited seal.

"Great." I groaned and threw myself back onto my bed and put a pillow over my blushing face.

"Thank you love." Edward whispered lifting the pillow from off my face and kissing me softly.

The feel of his lips on mine made me forget the discomfort. I wrapped my around his neck then snaked them up into his soft, thick hair.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Ailidh groaned.

"No." I whined as Edward pulled away and chuckled at me.

"You'll be the death of me Isabella Swan." Edward whispered only to me which made me smile and gave me a wee boost in the confidence department.

Deciding it was probably better to get a bit of distance between the two of us I went over and helped Ailidh and Alice finish with my packing. Half an hour later we were finished and Edward was carrying the case down the stairs and out to his car.

"Look after our Bella." Annabel said to Edward as he reached the bottom step.

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." Edward spoke as he carried on outside.

"You really got a good one there Bella, come here and give me a hug." Annabel opened her arms to me.

"I know." I welcomed her open embrace loving the way she wrapped her arms around me in a strong embrace.

"We're going to miss you." She let go of me and gave Alice a small hug.

"Have fun girls."

"Yeah but not too much, keep me posted." Ailidh jutted out her lower lip like a little kid.

"I'll text you twice a day, 'kay?" I compromised.

"'kay." She gave us both a hug and walked us out to the car where Edward was waiting behind the wheel.

We climbed into the car and waved good bye to Ailidh as Edward drove off toward his house. I couldn't help but bounce in my seat with anticipation.

"Your nearly as bad as Alice." Edward laughed taking my hand and instantly calming me.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with showing your feelings unlike some who don't." She glared at him through the mirror.

"Oi! Don't be mean to my boyfriend." I tried to keep a glare on my face but cracked a little.

"Sor-ry!"

"Should be." I put in.

"I like it when you defend me." Edward squeezed my hand and I blushed at the huskiness of his voice.

Two hours later we were divided into two groups - myself, Edward, Alice and Jasper in Edward's Volvo and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"I hate travelling this slow." Alice groaned from the backseat where Jasper was trying to comfort her.

"Alice, as I have stressed to you about twenty times already Bella doesn't like travelling at fast speeds." Edward said through gritted teeth clearly getting annoyed with her whining.

"Just drive faster if it will make her happy." I didn't try to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"No love, I will drive at this speed. I would rather you happy and have her grumpy than the other way around."

We were only drove for another ten minutes before we reached our destination and saw Carlisle's car already parked in the hotel's car park.

"At last." Alice groaned and jumped out of the car before Edward had fully stopped the car with Jasper following her.

"Patience is a virtue." I shouted at Alice's back.

I followed the path Alice and Jasper went and waited for Edward to come to my side. I turned around and saw Edward carrying our cases.

"Let me take mine Edward." I put my hand out to take the handle but Edward shook his head.

"Don't be silly Bella." He looked a bit offended.

We walked into the lobby to see the rest of his family waiting at the reception for us. We checked in, got our room keys and headed up to our rooms deciding to meet downstairs in an hour.

After we got to our room and put away our clothes I sat down on the big king bed and flicked on the TV. I flipped through the channels stopping on a music channel.

"Love?" Edward's fingers grazed my cheeks leaving a burning trail behind them.

"Mmmm?" I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling.

His lips brushed against mine, his tongue tracing my lips. I opened my eyes in surprise and opened my mouth enjoying the feel of his cool tongue against mine. I groaned in pleasure and closed my eyes again.

"Bella?" I could feel Edward pulling away.

"No, just a little longer." I pleaded and opened my eyes to look a him giving him the best puppy dog eyes Alice had taught me. "Please?" I begged.

"Remind me give Alice a talking to for teaching you that." He muttered but pulled me closer to him as I smiled in triumph knowing that I could pull that stunt on him.

Our kissed deepened and surprisingly Edward never backed down. Deciding to test the boundaries I unravelled my hands from his hair and let them trail down his chest and take a hold of the hem of his shirt. I slipped my fingers under his shirt and lightly drew circles on his abdomen.

"Bella." Edward groaned my name and my stomach contracted with pleasure.

Pushing even further I ran my hands up his chest and traced his nipples. A loud growl came from Edward and I yelped as I got thrown back onto the bed as Edward's lips travelled down my neck and along my collar bone as his hands moved to my chest and lightly squeezed my breasts. I couldn't help but arch myself up closer to him wanting more contact.

_I'm coming home, I've been gone for far too long_

_Do you remember me at all?_

_I'm leaving have, have I fucked things up again?_

_I'm dreaming, too much time without you spent_

I groaned as Edward pulled away and reached over to pick up my phone.

"It's Alice." He muttered.

"Hey Alice." I tried to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Hey, sorry was I interrupting?"

"Erm, no it's fine."

"Oh, I so interrupted something. Forget I phoned, sorry." Before I could say anything she hung up.

"So . . ." I trailed off.

"We better go down and meet the rest of the family we're late."

"Great." I groaned and pulled myself off the bed, straightened my hair and wiped off the creases in my clothes.

**The song is Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine just had to put it in their it's like my all time fave song!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed x x :D**


	36. The End

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ms Meyer owns Twilight,

So please don't sue!

Chapter 36

**The End**

It was the last day before we went back to Munlochy and I didn't wanted to go. Blackpool had been excellent, the weather had been overcast but that had been obvious thanks to Alice.

At the moment I was sitting in Alice and Jasper's bathroom suite with Alice faffing about me whilst Rosalie watched by the door.

I let out an exasperated breath. I had been away from Edward for 2 hours and 46 minutes and I was feeling the imaginary hole in my chest grow larger by the minute. I was aching for the coolness of his touch and the burning trail it left on my skin.

"Come on Bella, it's not as if I'm torturing you. Think of it as a ways of keeping Edward's eyes glued on you all night and not leaving you side." Alice's statement made me smile.

"I suppose, it's not that I'm annoyed at you for doing this . . ." I waved my hands around my head. "It's just I miss him." I looked down embarrassed as I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"You two are so cute." Alice looked at me and I felt the sincerity in her voice. "But another 10 minutes isn't going to kill you so sit still and it will be over before you know it. Go off to the Land of Edward for a while." I shot her a glace but did it anyway.

I was having a perfectly happy time in 'Edward Land' when Alice began shaking me out of my happy place.

"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed at the disturbance.

"Edward is waiting for you outside this little piece of wood." Alice pointed to the door and I suddenly felt the butterflies pick up in anticipation of seeing him. "So hurry up and get yourself changed before he breaks down the door and attempts to strangle me for keeping you prisoner for so long."

Alice handed me a dress and walked out of the door leaving me to change. I dressed that hurriedly that I didn't even bother to look at what I put on. I could hear Edward's smooth voice on the other side of the door and my heartbeat picked up ten fold.

"Are you okay love?" Just hearing the sound of his voice soothed the ragged edges of the hole in my chest. "Love, are you okay?"

I opened the door and there stood Edward in all his godly glory. He wore a black shirt and trousers which made the paleness of his skin stand out even more and glow slightly _my angel_ I thought with a smile.

"Speak love." I looked up to see Edward's scanning my face with worried eyes.

"She's struck dumb with love." Alice nudged Rosalie and I swore I saw a hint of a smile tug on Rosalie's lips.

"Hey." Was all I could muster when my voice came back to me.

"Hey." Edward reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and cupped the side of my face.

I closed my eyes enjoying the feel and breathed a sigh of relief as I felt wholly complete.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear, tickling me.

"I could say the same for you. You look like an angel." I opened my eyes and all I saw was him and that's all I wanted to see, ever.

I took a step forward and leaned into his chest taking in his delicious scent and revelling in the cool hardness of his chest. I felt his arms snake around my waist and rest on the small of my back. His chin rested on my head and he took in a deep breath with his nose in my hair.

"I love you." The words came out in a sigh as I spoke them against his chest. I felt Edward stiffen and instantly regretted saying the words.

"I love you too, more than you could imagine." The words sent a jolt of warmth through my veins and I knew this is what I wanted. To be with him like this forever.

"Break it up love birds!" Emmett's booming voice interrupted my little thought.

"Emmett." Edward growled in warning which made Emmett laugh and Alice giggle.

"The booking is in ten minutes so you two better get going before they give your table away to some else."

I heaved a sigh as Edward pulled away from me but kept a hold of my hand.

We said our goodbyes to the rest of the family and made our way downstairs to the restaurant. As we were walking along by the reception I caught our reflection in the large mirrored wall and stopped.

"What is it?" Edward looked at me and followed my eyes to the mirror and smiled.

We were both in black, Edward in his trousers and shirt, me in a short black dress.

"We . . ." I couldn't find a word.

"fit?" Edward suggested and I nodded. That was it, we fitted together like a puzzle, two pieces fitting together making it complete.

"Come on, best not be late." He kissed my forehead sweetly and tugged me slightly.

Dinner was amazing and the company was even better than I expected. We spoke about everything and anything but I wanted to bring up the whole 'I love you' situation that had happened upstairs but didn't want to ruin the mood.

I took the last spoonful of my pudding reluctantly, knowing that this was ending our night together.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Edward asked as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Please." I accepted his hand and followed him outside.

Thankfully the night was warm and there was no breeze. We walked down the streets in silence.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?" I looked to Edward confused.

"Nothing, why?"

"You just seem a little . . . Off. You know you can tell me anything, anything at all."

"Well, it's just the whole situation that happened before we came down for dinner." I looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Did you not mean it, I understand if -"

"NO! That's not what I meant. I love you with all my heart don't let anything make you think otherwise." I looked up to see him smile with relief.

"Then what is troubling you?"

"It's just I was thinking that I love you and that I never want to be away from you." I couldn't help but smile when he grinned at me. "But what happens in a few years when I look 20 and you still look like you are today? Then 10 years later?"

"I will love you forever Bella and nothing will change that. You are the reason I have a smile on my face everyday, you're the one good thing in my life." By now we had stopped and my face was in between Edward's hands making me stare directly into his beautiful eyes.

"Would you ever consider changing me?" His eyes took on a sadness that I never wanted to see and he began shaking his head.

"I could never do that to you. I would never condemn you to the life I live, never."

"But I want to be with you, if you turned me we could be together forever."

"You don't know what you're asking for -"

"I do. I asking to be with you for the rest of my life and I would expect you to say yes if you truly felt the same way I do." I could feel the burn of angry tears build up.

"It's -"

Edward was cut off by the ringing of his phone but let it ring never taking his eyes away from mine.

"Answer it." I whispered and looked down at the ground.

He dropped his hands from my face and rejection crawled upon me like a shadow slowly engulfing me. I started taking in deep breathes feeling the need for more air. I walked off as Edward answered his phone.

**(EPOV)**

"EDWARD!" Alice's voice screamed down the phone.

"What Alice?" My tone was short but she had the worst possible timing.

"I had a vision, I'm so sorry but it just came to me. You and Bella were outside and -" I stopped listening to Alice when I heard Bella scream.

I looked up but couldn't see her.

"BELLA!" I yelled running to the muffled sound of her scream.

When I turned to corner of the street a feral growl escaped my lips as I watched a man pinning Bella up against the wall of a building. I leapt forward and grabbed the man off of Bella and froze when I saw the attacker's blood red and eyes and smelt the alluring scent of Bella's blood.

"Edward." She whimpered so quietly as she slid down the wall and landed on the concrete pavement. I dropped the attacker letting him get away.

I closed my eyes and focused on Bella, her smile, her laugh, her beautiful face and held my breath.

"Love?" I knelt down beside her and wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"It hurts." Her hand reached up to her neck.

"I know, I know." I whispered to her as I picked her up and quickly made my way to the Volvo.

She began to whimper when we reached the car. I laid her down gently on the backseat and got behind the wheel and drove. There was no way I was taking her back to the hotel her screams would cause concern and that was the last thing we needed.

As I drove and listened to Bella's screams as they grew louder. I tried to get my head around the fact that whether I wanted it or not Bella was going to become a vampire. I tried to stamp down on the happiness that I felt knowing I was going to have Bella forever.

**Sorry that I never gave you any warning that this was going to be the last chapter but I was starting to get bored with the story and just wanted to finish. I hope everyone that read it enjoyed it and I would love it if you could review so I knew what you thought of the story.**

**I have plans for another story but I wont be starting it anytime so I have coursework that I want to finish first.**

**Well thanks again and love and hugs to everyone that reviewed it really does make all the difference when you get to read what you thought.**

**Love you all!**

**Laura **

**x X x :D **


	37. One Horney Hallow's Eve Entry

Hey everyone

I know I haven't written anything in a while so just if you guys were wanting to read something of mine I have an entry in Breath-of-Twilight's One Horney Hallow's Eve, Halloween Countdown. I don't know when my story will be posted but there a bunch of other good authors that have written one-shots too so I would recommend it. The link's below if you want to check it out

Laura

Xxx

One Horney Hallow's Eve


End file.
